Pokemon Showdown
by KaliAnn
Summary: Xover with Xiaolin Showdown. Ash and co are traveling in the Sinnoh Region when they meet a girl from another world with elemental powers. She wishes to learn Pokemon moves in exchange for teaching them martial arts. New adventures are just around the corner.
1. Pokemon meet Xiaolin

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn were on the road heading to Jubelife City so Dawn could enter her first contest. After meeting with Nando the traveling bard the group was more inspired then ever to achieve their dreams of competing in the Grand Festival or the Sinnoh League.

"That Nando guy was really great! It's fun meeting new people and Pokemon on your journey," Dawn commented happily.

"Yeah next to battling it's the best thing in the world. Making new friends with both people and Pokemon. You never know what kind of people your going to bump into," Ash replied.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"I wonder who we'll meet next and what kind of adventures are in store for us," Brock mused as the group entered a small clearing. They didn't know it, but they were about to meet someone who would change their lives forever.

They had just started across the clearing when the wind started to pick up and a strange humming filled the air. They all screamed as the force of the wind pushed them down to the ground. Ash grabbed Pikachu with one hand and held his hat down with the other. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! There's nothing in the guide book about sudden windstorms and humming!"

"Look up there!"

Everyone looked into the sky as a purple tear opened up in the sky. There was a flash of light and they saw the outline of human being emerge and land safely on the ground. The tear closed up and the wind died down along with the humming. They got to their feet and looked at one another wondering what had just happened. Then they at the person who had just appeared out of thin air.

"That was some ride, I'll be sure to tell Jack when I get back that he needs to work on his exit points. Still I wonder if I made it," the girl asked as she stood up. She was a bit taller then Brock and willowy. She was wearing knee high white boots, a short white skirt, snowflake earrings, and a white blouse with snowflake buttons with a white backpack with a strange symbol on the flap. It looked like a dragon eating its tail. Dangling from the girl's neck was a strange iceberg shaped pendent with a glowing indigo jewel in the middle. The girl herself had pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and long pure white hair that was held up in a high ponytail with a snowflake clip. The girl was lovely. She turned to face them. "Hi."

"Hello there my snowflake beauty! My name is Brock and I want to be your boyfriend!" Brock said as he rushed over to do his flirting thing. His sudden movement startled the girl and she reacted immediately.

"Repulse the Monkey!" she said thrusting her hands into Brock's chest halting him in his tracks. She then rolled onto her back and flipped him causing him to fly through the air and land in a bush. "Oops sorry about that!"

"Hey what was that for?" Ash asked as he hurried over with Dawn and Pikachu. He knew that Brock's flirtatious nature was annoying, but he had never seen anyone use martial arts on him.

"I'm sorry about your friend really it's just that he startled me so I reacted. Besides I have a boyfriend already. I hope I didn't hurt him to badly," she said.

"You don't need to worry I have a hard head. Sorry about that I didn't mean to flirt with a taken woman. My name is Brock."

"I'm Dawn."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu. We're from Pallet Town. Who are you and where are you from? Do you know anything about that weird weather that just occurred," he asked.

"Your Ash Ketchum? Then that means I'm in Sinnoh yes I made it to the Pokemon World and I am so glad your speaking English! I mean I can speak Japanese, but it hurts my tongue. Speaking English and Icelandic is much easier," the girl said with relief causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Uh are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Pika Pika!"

"I guess I do sound pretty strange and what I'm about to tell you three I'm sorry four will confuse you, but rest assure everything I tell you is the complete and honest truth. My name is Crystal White and I'm seventeen years old, I'm from Reyvecheik Iceland and I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Ice. That weird weather you just experienced was the result of my friend Jack's universal transport sending me from my Earth to yours."

"What?!"

"Why don't we sit down and eat something and I'll explain everything," Crystal suggested and so a few minutes later Brock had laid out some lunch and they were listening to Crystal explain how in her world they were a very popular anime show with their own toys, card game, and tons of fanfics about them. They didn't believe her at first until she showed them the starting for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl on her Xiaolin Cell Phone. "This must be a shock for you. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I think it's cool that were a TV show in another world! Just think millions of fans will be watching me when I compete in my first contest!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah it is cool, but does this mean that our lives are already dictated?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing. Am I the result of just someone's imagination?"

"I don't think so Ash. You have memories of your early life that no one who watches the show is aware of and I doubt anyone could just make up your life. I get the feeling the creators are just psychically linked to this world and just animate what happens," Crystal told him gently as she munched on a fish sandwich.

"Your probably right. So are you going to tell us more about your world Crystal and tell us why you came to our world?"

"Pikachu."

"I was just getting to that. In my world were not as technological advance and we don't have Pokemon. We still have fantastic animals and lots of other cool things. People live their lives trying to make their dreams come true. However just because we don't have fantastic creatures wielding the powers of the twelve elements doesn't mean there aren't people who can. In our world the balance between good and evil, Xiaolin and Heylin, is kept by warriors who are connected to the twelve chi elements."

"Elements? Chi? What are those things?" Dawn inquired.

"Well chi is the energy inside everything. Elements are the forces of nature that you can find everywhere in the world. When the twelve elements come together in one spot their known as a Kung Site, but more about that later. Think of the twelve elements like your Pokemon types. My friends and I each have an element. Omi is water, Kimiko fire, Clay earth, Raimundo wind, Jack metal, Jermaine gravity, Dagwood wood, Lu lightening, I'm ice, Stacey flare, Auara light, and Callie darkness."

"Wow so all your friends have powers like you? Neat! Do you have a picture?" Ash asked.

"Here this was taken only three months ago," she said handing them a photo of twelve kids in robes waving at the camera. An older looking man with a strange green lizard wrapped around his neck was also in the photo. In the background they could see a beautiful temple. "Those are my friends and that man there is my mentor and friend, Master Fung. The lizard you see wrapped around his neck is actually a mystical dragon named Dojo Konochocho of the Northern Cho Cho clan."

"Wow a real dragon neat! Hey how come those two are wearing black robes and have different colored sashes then you?" Dawn asked

"Because they are Shoku Warriors and I'm only a Wudai level. There are at least six ranks in the Xiaolin martial arts. Novice, Apprentice, Wudai, Shoku, Master, Grandmaster. It takes about a year of hard training to rise from one rank to the next."

"I get it your sash color is similar to getting a badge."

"So I have a few questions for you Crystal. What is the history of your martial arts, where do your powers come from, what kind of responsibilities do you have?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah and what's a typical day like for you at your temple and I would love to know a little more about you and your life before you started training," Dawn added.

"Most importantly I think we want to know why you came here in the first place," Ash finished up with Pikachu agreeing with him.

"One at a time please I don't do well under rapid fire. I'll answer all your questions in order. I think I'll give you cliff notes version of our history. Millenniums ago their was a an highly advanced group of people who created a peaceful empire by using the Kung sites wisely. They were known as the Ancients and for centuries their people lived in peace until an evil tyrant destroyed everything. The first Dragons used their powers to defeat them and left behind their legacy in a set of secret catacombs. Centuries later a man named Xiaowei discovered them and masters all twelve elements becoming an avatar. His wives mastered the secrets of using chi energy to heal. Both passed their secrets to their son Dashi who formed the Xiaolin Dragons and since that day there has always been a group of Dragons ready to fight for the side of good. As for where my powers come from that's easy. The Kung Site pulsates the twelve chi energies, which then pass through the three conduits where they are magnified to their full potential before connecting to people who demonstrate characteristics of that particular element."

"As for responsibilities that's easy. My duties include stopping Heylin forces from taking over the world, protecting the Kung Site hidden underneath our temple, and finding and guarding the Shen Gong Wu Dashi created."

"Shen Gong what?" the trio asked confused.

"Shen Gong Wu are mystical items of great power. Dashi created them by turning chi energy solid. Each Shen Gong Wu has a different power and with them a person can do great good or cause harm. Dashi used them to defeat one of our greatest enemies a Heylin Witch called Wuya. After defeating her he hid them all over the globe so they could uphold the balance between good and evil. Since the fighting resumed they've activated making it so anyone can use their powers. It's the duty of the Xiaolin Dragons to gather them and bring them back to the Temple."

"Sounds like an awesome adventure! Can we see a Shen Gong Wu in action?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe after I finish answering your questions. You asked what a typical day for me is. I get up early each morning and after breakfast I do a ton of chores before we start training, which can last for hours sometimes. After lunch we have two and half-hours of school because a warrior must be a master of not just their body, but their mind as well. We get an hour to work on our homework and then we have time for our hobbies or if we want to we can have a date. Whenever a Shen Gong Wu activates we drop everything and hop to it."

"Before I came to the Temple I lived with my mom, dad, and grandfather in a two story penthouse suite. Don't look at me like that please I'm not loaded my parents just happen to own and run a successful five star hotel is all! Back home my room is covered with awards and trophies I won from spelling bees, debates, school government, and sports like ice hockey and ice-skating. Still it was a lonely life. I didn't have any friends and I spent most of my time alone either reading or working on my rock collection. I want to be a geologist like my grandfather was."

"Why didn't you have any friends? I mean you seem like an awesome person with a great personality," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah who wouldn't want to hang out with a beauty such as yourself? You're smart, funny, and obviously talented. What possible flaw could anyone find with you?"

"Trust Brock, trust. I have a difficult time trusting people and sometimes trusting myself. Does a person like me for me or are they using me because of my brains and talent? Am I really good enough for my boyfriend Omi or am I kidding myself? Trust is something I've struggled with all my life. I'm getting better at trusting people, but its still a struggle."

"Hey I understand how you feel. Trying to find the right people to trust can be a challenge, but in the end its' worth it to have friends right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!"

"Thanks Ash that's really nice of you to say. Now to answer your question the reason I came here was because I'm on a mission. You see three months ago when we named Rai and Lu our Shoku warriors. Since then we've been training really hard and keeping an eye on evil. About a month and half ago Master Fung issued both of them a challenge. Come up with new elemental attacks. The only problem is everything they thought of had already been done. So on our one weekend off from training Jack shared with us his closet obsession with all things Pokemon. We watched every episode, (except the ones that have been banned) all the movies, and played all the games. That's when we decide to try and learn Pokemon moves. The problem with that is watching is not the same as first hand experience. So after looking at some ancient scrolls that confirmed our theory that Dashi had once created a Wu to travel between the Earth dimensions we decide to come here for ourselves. Problem was the Wu had been lost for centuries and even Dojo didn't know where it was located. Not to be discouraged we pooled our resources and built our own gateway here. After several days of testing we drew straws and I was chosen to come here first and make sure everything was safe."

"I can't believe twelve teenagers were able to create a machine that allows a person to cross dimensions. So when are your friends coming and how are you going to get back?" Brock asked curiously.

"Getting back in no problem. There's a recall button on my Xiaolin Phone that can send me home anytime I want. As for my friends well they have to keep Master Fung busy for a few days because we didn't tell him about this little adventure. Once everything's squared away they'll come. It could be only a few days in my world, but weeks might pass here. I'm not worried. So that explains everything about me and why I'm here. Now I have a favor to ask of you. I wish to travel with you and observe the Pokemon and their moves first hand. I promise to pull my weight and help around camp. In exchange I could teach you some martial arts so you know how to defend yourself when ever you encounter bad guys."

"Sure that would be awesome. We love to have you join us Crystal. We were just saying how the more friends you make the better the journey is," Ash told her.

"Pikachu!"

"It would be so cool to have another girl in the group! We can stay up all night gossiping and doing each others hair!"

"We don't mind you joining us on our journey, but are you sure your prepared for it? I mean after all you said that you come from a world without any Pokemon."

"Please I've saved the world from darkness twice over, gone on many quests, and helped solve the mystery of my boyfriends origins. You think I don't know how to pack for a journey in a world where there are fantastic creatures that can wield elemental abilities? First off I'm wearing my Xiaolin robes underneath so I can train or fight in comfort at a moments notice. Second take a look at my bag," Crystal instructed them as she removed first a beautiful arm guard that looked like a bunch of mirrors, a wicked looking mace and set of blue armor.

"What are those things?"

"This is my Elemental Wu, the Mirror Deflector. When I wear it it's powers increase mine to their fullest potential and when combined with my Wudai Weapon, the Shayera Mace, which produce a sonic shockwave, I'm nearly impossible to beat. The armor is for when I get involved in Showdowns for Wu. This is only the tip of the iceberg."

"There's more stuff in that small bag? How can that be when this stuff should take up all the space?"

"An old monk trick that allows you to carry more things then you would expect. I also brought some food, a first aid kit along with a small portable bathroom that can shrink for easy carry, my mat and blankets, a book to read plus my geology equipment and of course six Shen Gong Wu to protect me. You wanted to see them well here they are," she said pulling out six objects from her bag. They all stared at the seemingly innocent objects.

"This is the Compass of Erised, which can lead you to your heart's desire. Perfect for finding your way if your lost or missing someone. Next I have the Falcons Eye, which can see through solid objects, a handy object if your trying to locate bad guys, this is the Third Arm Sash and you can probably guess what it does from the name. Now this is my favorite Wu. The Horn of the Blizzard, which creates an icy storm every time it's blown. The Silver Manta Ray is a mystical transport for air or sea we can use if we get to tired to walk and lastly the Tongue of Saiping, which allows the user to talk with animals. I thought if I'm coming to a world with Pokemon I would want to communicate with them," Crystal finished up as everyone took a turn examining the Wu.

"A mystical device that can communicate with Pokemon? This I got to see. I say it's time for Crystal to meet the rest of our family. Come on out Starly and Aipom!"

"Piplup I chose you!"

"Bonsly time to come on out!" A few seconds later all the Pokemon were out of their pokeballs and eagerly chatting with Crystal who had put the Tongue of Saiping to her lips and saying it's name. It glowed brightly for a second and then she started talking with them in their own language. It was strange to watch a person talk like a Pokemon.

"I wonder what she's talking about with them," Ash mused as Pikachu joined the others. He watched Crystal scratch the Pikachu behind the ears and not get shocked.

"I'm sure she'll tell us as soon as she's done. I can't wait to hear what she's learned from them," Brock mused.

"I hope she let's us use her Shen Gong Wu sometime! Maybe learning martial arts will help me as a Coordinator!" Dawn exclaimed as Crystal finished talking with the Pokemon.

"Thank you for letting me talk to these guys. They have a lot to say and enjoyed the chance to chat with a human. You've done a great job raising these rowdy males. I can't wait to test my skills against them especially Pikachu," Crystal admitted as she packed her bag again.

"Males? Then our Pokemon are boys, all of them? Wow I guess I never thought of them having a gender before. Most of the time it's next to impossible to determine gender ever for a breeder like me."

"You can usually tell gender by their demeanor, their voice, and if you look closely enough at their eyes. I explained my mission to them and they are eager to help. So I thought we could get started. There's about an hour before sunset. Do you want to have a quick battle or start your training?"

"Why not both? Me and Pikachu vs. you. If you want you can use your Shen Gong Wu to help you out. You ready for the fight of your life?"

"Bring it on!" Crystal said grabbing her right shoulder and pulling off her clothes revealing her robes underneath. They were red with black cuffs and a light blue sash with a slit on her legs, white shorts underneath, and black shoes with netting that reached up to her knee. Reaching behind her she took out the Horn of the Blizzard. "You get the first move."

"Right Pikachu quick attack!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried as it dashed off towards Crystal at super speed. The Xiaolin Dragon of Ice just stood there calmly waiting for the attack. Right before Pikachu struck she reacted. Cupping her hands she pushed them foreword shouting "Iron Bear Claws!"

Pikachu was at a loss for what happened next. One minute he was rushing at Crystal the next he was stopped in his tracks and flying through the air. He landed on his feet and for a second wobbled. The attack had created three small cuts on his chest where she grabbed him. "Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pika," Pikachu assured Ash he was fine just surprised.

"I hope I didn't hurt you to much Pikachu. If you want we can call of the battle," Crystal suggested, but one look from Pikachu told her he wanted to continue. "Alright come and get me."

"Right Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded startling his friends. Why would he launch an attack that could seriously hurt someone?

"You think a thunderbolt is going to stop me? I've seen Lu fire a much powerful attack when she's sick. Horn of the Blizzard Ice!" The silvery horn blared and swift and powerful icy wind filled the air making contact with the thunderbolt and freezing it. Before anyone could react Crystal shatter the ice and sweep kicked Pikachu ending the battle. "That was fun, but I hope Pikachu is okay. I didn't really want to hurt him."

"Pikachu will be okay once he gets some potion. You were awesome the way you used your martial arts to defeat us. I can see now why you would want to come here and get stronger."

"Yeah I never seen someone go toe to toe with a Pokemon in battle and win like that! But why didn't you use your ice powers? Were you afraid you would hurt Pikachu?" Dawn asked as Brock finished administering the potion.

"That and I was exhausted from the trip. I need time to recover. I'm afraid the only martial art lesson I can give to day is how to meditate and a few blocking techniques."

"It's a start. Why don't we begin now?"

After assigning them each an element they started meditating. Ash was lightening and was a little embarrassed to be paired up with an element that was usually a girl's. Dawn became light and Brock was earth. They quickly got the hang of meditating and after a few tries they all managed to do a simple block. After that it was dinner and bed with the boys sleeping outside and the girls in the tent.

The next morning after breakfast they all packed up camp and got ready to continue on their journey for Jubelife City. "I can't wait until we get there. My first contest is going to rock and with your help Crystal I know I can win."

"Yeah and just think afterwards you can watch me and Pikachu win my first Sinnoh League badge at the Oreburg Gym. It great that while your learning from us and the Pokemon will be learning from you to."

"You certainly have made quite an impact on our little family. This journey just got a whole lot more interesting."

"As Master Fung would say a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. I say I just took that step when I came here. Now are you guys coming or what? Adventure awaits us!" Crystal said laughing as the four of them started once again on the road to adventure.


	2. Adventures with Pokemon pt1

The quartet made their away across the landscape laughing and chatting with one another. Crystal enjoyed hearing about tales from their past and she in turn told Ash, Dawn, and Brock all about her live at the Xiaolin Temple and her friends. They found her tales fascinating and out of this world. They couldn't wait until her friends arrived so that they could watch the adventures on TV.

After awhile they had to stop because Crystal was exhausted from walking. Since it was near dark they decided to set up camp. "I'm sorry about that I guess I'm not use to walking such long distances. Back home in Iceland I have my licenses although I rarely use it and anyways if we ever had to go some place we ride on Dojo. Traveling by foot everywhere is new to me," she commented as she set up the portable bathroom.

"It's okay Crystal I'm still not completely used to it myself. Hey if it gets too much for us we could travel in your Silver Manta Ray right?" Dawn asked as she finished pitching the tent which they agreed the girls would share. Piplup chirped in agreement.

"That might not be a good idea. Who knows what would happen if she flew that thing in our world? I mean between flying Pokemon and airplanes she's sure to run into something," Brock remarked as he finished making dinner.

"Your confidence in me is flattering Brock not! Look I just need to get use to it is all. I want to do everything you guys do your way and save the Shen Gong Wu for emergencies. Besides I'm not one to back down from a challenge," Crystal called out from the shower or that's what they assumed by the rushing water. It was hard to tell when the portable bathroom was enclosed. A few minutes later she emerged perfectly clean, hair in place, and in her robes.

"I can't wait to start training tomorrow. Pikachu and I have a lot of work to do if we're going to win at the Oreburg Gym! Hey Crystal you think you could teach us a few moves tomorrow while we train? I can't wait until I start throwing thunderbolts bolts like Pikachu here right buddy?" Ash said rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said in agreement. He too wanted to see what their new friend had up her sleeves.

Crystal laughed and shook her head. "You won't be throwing thunderbolts for awhile Ash. It takes a lot of training and determination to summon your element. Still what I have planned for tomorrow will be fun for everyone. Well I'm going to go read another chapter and turn in for the night. See you in the morning!" she said retiring for the night. A little while later everyone else went to sleep wondering what Crystal had planned for the morning.

Whatever they expected it wasn't being woken up near the crack of down by a shower of ice cubes. "Ahh! What in the world?" Dawn shrieked as she squirmed in her sleeping bag trying to get rid of the ice cubes.

"Wake up Dawn it's time for training! Hurry up and put these own. I expect you outside in five minutes fully dressed and ready to train. If your not I'll have a chat with Pikachu to shock you awake!" Crystal informed her as she hurried outside to wake the boys who had been hoping she was a bad dream.

"Come on Crystal be reasonable! It's not even dawn yet!" Ash complained.

"We need our beauty sleep," Brock mumbled, but Crystal wouldn't have it.

They had agreed she could travel with them and learn Pokemon moves if she taught them martial arts and that's what she was going to do. Pressing the Horn of the Blizzard to her lips she activated its power sending an icy wind around the boys until they got up and dressed in the spare robes she had knitted the night before. Knitting was one of her many talents. Finally they were all assembled in their training robes. They had used the technique Crystal showed them to swiftly change from their usual clothes and would use it again to change back.

"Sorry about the early morning wake up call, but my teacher Master Monk Guan taught us that the earlier you start training the easier it gets. If I'm going to train you in the ways of the Xiaolin Dragons you're going to have to listen to my instructions. Today we are just going to work on improving our bodies, reviewing the blocking techniques I taught you, and lastly an obstacle course. Whoever has the fastest time through the obstacle course will get a special surprise. So why don't you call out your Pokemon out and we can get started?"

"Starly! Aipom come on out!"

"Bonsly time to train!"

"Piplup spotlight!"

The Pokemon were very confused by what was going on and why their trainers were dressed so strangely, but they did as they were told. Following Pikachu's lead they all started doing pushups, jumping jacks, and a one mile jog that left everyone panting for breath. After a ten minute break Crystal reviewed the blocking techniques and correcting them when they got it wrong. "How could you forget them so quickly? I only showed them to you yesterday."

"Sorry Crystal we just have a lot of other things on our mind. It's not that we don't want to learn martial arts, but we do have to focus on our goals," Dawn commented after the second time Crystal managed to land a hit because she couldn't remember the proper blocking.

"I know so do I. I have to learn a least one new type of ice moves before the other's arrived and teaching you three is hard, but I have to keep my end of the bargain why I'm waiting to encounter an ice type don't I? I'm not asking to much of you three to try a practice and remember what I show you am I?" she asked nervously.

"No your not, but don't get so down on yourself. We've only been training for two days. Give it a few days and the three of us will have mastered the basics and you will have your new move. Who knows this training my actually help me win the Sinnoh League!" Ash comforted her.

"Pikachu!" 

"Aipom!"

"Starly!"

"So now that we've reviewed you're blocking techniques what about tackling your obstacle course? Where is it anyways?" Brock asked. All he could see was the clearing where they camped last night.

"You're looking at it. Watch this," she said snapping her fingers. Instantly the Pokemon reacted and used their powers to dig a deep trench, create a wall, swinging blades of ice, and a few other things. Each Pokemon stood at the end of one obstacle and Bonsly sat on a small pedestal of earth near the finish line. "Your challenge is to get through the obstacles and save Bonsly. Remember, fastest times wins. Who wants to go first?"

Ash went first and made great time crawling through the trenches and avoiding Piplup's bubble beam, he lost a little time climbing up the wall due to Aipom's swift attack, and when he came to Pikachu he fell flat on his face as he tried to get around him to rescue Bonsly who was doing fake tear attack for drama.

Dawn was a bit faster owing to her slimmer build. She was able to dance around the ice blades and remember to block when Starly came in for a wing attack. Still by the time she reached the end her hair was a mess and she was sore all over. "Okay I beat Ash! Now if Brock can just get tripped up I'll get the prize. I hope it's something good."

"Brock your up. I hope you can complete this course faster then the other two can. Remember fastest time wins," Crystal said carefully. Giving the signal to go she smiled as Brock just walked past the obstacles and picked up Bonsly and crossed the finish line. "Congratulations Brock you figure it out! Clay couldn't have done better himself."

"Wait a minute he cheated! He didn't run the obstacle course so how did he win?" Dawn demanded.

"Yeah I'm kind of confused myself. Didn't you ask us to do the obstacle course for a reason?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu questioned as all the Pokemon came over. What was Crystal up to? He and the others watched as everyone changed back to civilian clothes and packed up camp. It was only then that Crystal answered their questions.

"It's simple I said the fastest person through the obstacles won. Brock walked by them and just saved Bonsly. Sometimes in life to solve a complex problem you need a simple solution. You can use that piece of advice when you catch Pokemon Ash. Brock your prize is," she started to say when there was a shriek and everyone turned to see Team Rocket soaring away with Pikachu. "Oh no Heylin agents!"

"I don't know about Heylin, but Team Rocket is definitely evil!" Dawn called out to her as they raced after them. The quartet and their Pokemon raced through the thick undergrowth desperate to catch up with them. "Ash use Starly to slow them down!"

"Good idea! Starly wing attack on the balloon!" Ash commanded. Without further instructions Starly soared through the air and struck the Meowth Balloon with all the strengths it could muster. It was enough to pop the balloon and send it crashing to the ground. "Man how are we going to find where it landed in this mess?"

"You forget about my Shen Gong Wu already? Compass of Erised! Show us the way to Pikachu!" Crystal shouted activating the power of her magical compass. It glowed bright gold and a blue dragon arrow appeared in the air and darted among the trees. "Follow that dragon!" she ordered as they raced after the dragon arrow.

When they arrived at their destination they found a male Turtwig protecting Pikachu from anyone and that included Ash. When they tried to reason with Turtwig they ended up running from a barrage of razor leaves and ending up in the front yard of an elderly woman named Clair. "My you kids look exhausted come inside and I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you Clair, but we can't stay long. I have to get Pikachu back from Turtwig. I still can't understand why he attacked me like that."

"You must forgive Turtwig he can be a bit stubborn at times. You see Turtwig is the leader of the Pokemon in the area and takes his job of protecting them very seriously. A bit too seriously at times the poor dear."

"Sounds a lot like my boyfriend Omi. He tends to take things to seriously and doesn't know when to ask for help or take a break. It doesn't help that's he's a perfectionist," Crystal commented off hand as she sipped her tea.

"Let's hope that Turtwig will listen to reason. I can't imagine having that much responsibility at such a young age. Brock how do you think we should approach Turtwig to get Pikachu back?" Dawn asked.

"I think its best if only Ash approaches Turtwig. With only one person around Turtwig might not feel so threaten and actually listen to reason. It would also help that Pikachu's scent will be strong on Ash, which should work in his favor," Brock advised.

So Ash borrowed the Compass of Erised and went into the forest searching for his friend while the rest of them stayed behind to help Clair in her garden and prepare lunch. They had no idea that Team Rocket was watching them from their Magicarp sub.

"Hmm looks like the twerps picked up a new member. I wonder what she's thinking wearing all white. She'll stain her outfit," Jessie remarked.

"Who cares what's she's wearing what kind of Pokemon do you think she's carrying?" Meowth asked shoving Jessie out of the way so he could peer out through the scope.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder if she has any Pokemon at all. I mean from what we saw earlier she's was training the other twerps in some kind of martial arts and she didn't have a single Pokemon or pokeball with her," James remarked.

"Hmmm I guess she won't be any trouble when we snag Pikachu and that adorable Turtwig for the Boss then. Ah here comes the Twerp now with our prize. Shall we?" Jessie inquired the group. Everyone nodded and snickered as she pressed a button and two suction cups shot out of the water snagging both Pokemon and trapping them in a glass canister. The surfaced to tease the twerps and deliver their motto.

Crystal had been chatting happily with Turtwig using the Tongue of Saiping when Team Rocket had attacked. She was stunned by the capture and annoyed at their motto. "Do you have to say the same thing every time you appear? Honestly even my enemies don't do that!" she shouted.

"Well maybe they should seeing as how we just won! See you later new twerp!" Jessie called out as they dove underwater and hurried away. Ash didn't wait for any backup, but dove right in with Piplup by his side.

"Come on track their progress with the Falcon's Eye! If we hurry we can prevent them from reaching the river!" Crystal shouted as they raced off. Using the Falcons Eye she kept an eye on Ash as he rescued Pikachu and Turtwig from Team Rocket. They had just started to dry off and Turtwig had healed itself with syntheses when three angry Team Rocket members appeared on show. "Stand down everyone I'll take care of this. It's time I earn my keep."

Strolling a few feet in front of them she tore off her civilian clothes revealing her robes underneath. Getting into a defensive stance she stared at them. "I'm giving you five seconds to back off and leave. Otherwise I'll make you leave."

"Please do you think we're afraid of a twerp in a bathrobe? You must be joking if you think you can defeat us without any Pokemon!" Jessie yelled at her. Without another word she released her Serviper.

"Why don't you save yourself the embarrassment of losing and stand aside so we can catch Pikachu!" Meowth suggested.

"It's three against one of should we say five against one. Carnavine come on out! Oh get off my head!" James moaned as he tugged the Venus flytrap Pokemon off his head.

Crystal didn't even flinch, but calmly sized up her competition. "Don't underestimate me because I have no Pokemon. As the Xiaolin Dragon of Ice I have more powers then your little snake and plant combined. Your five seconds are up and now it's time to showdown. Oh and for the record my name is Crystal not twerp. Bring it!"

"You asked for it twerp! Serviper poison tail!"

"Carnavine use Bite!"

Seconds before the two Pokemon landed their attacks Crystal struck. Thrusting her hands forward she knocked the wind out of Serviper and with a bit of fancy footwork she scissor kicked Carnavine knocking him backwards. With one quick movement she tossed the two Pokemon to the trainers. "Had enough yet?"

"We're just getting started girly! Serviper poison sting!"

"Carnavine use bullet seed now!"

"I don't think so. Wudai Pluto Ice!" Everyone gasped as shower of icicles shot from her hands and spun around the trio and their Pokemon freezing their feet to the spot. No matter how hard they struggled they couldn't free their feet.

"You're going to pay for this twerp! Once I get my feet free I'm going freeze you to the spot and see how you like it!" Jessie growled.

"Yeah it's not nice to freeze people!" James complained.

"Please spare me. You're not going to free yourselves or attack me. I think it's time you plotted a heading and engage your warp engines because you're out of here! Mirror Deflector, Shaeyra Mace Ice!" A hail storm of ice showered the group and turned them into a giant iceberg and then sonic vibrations sent them flying far away. Crystal watched them disappear and turned to face her friends. "So how did I do?"

"That was so awesome! The way you stood up to Team Rocket with no fear!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That was some impressive power you displayed. I can see why you would want to come here and improve on it," Brock remarked.

"You have got to teach me those moves! With those moves and that power there's no way I could lose!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu chiming in agreement.

"Well why don't we see if my first lesson has sunk in? Turtwig wants to travel with you, but I think you have to battle him first. Remember Ash simple solutions to complex problems." Ash did remember and soon they had a new friend with them as they journeyed on.

Two days later Turtwig had settled in fine with the group and Ash was training hard with his new Pokemon in an effort to make him stronger. Turtwig joined the morning training sessions which had gotten a lot easier now that they had mastered some of the basics. Both Ash and Dawn had been able to carry the lessons they had learned over to their Pokemon training.

They had camped out near the edge of Bewilder Forest the previous night and were planning on continuing to Jubelife City once they had completed the morning training. Today's training session involved developing something called Tiger Instincts or the ability to protect your opponents moves before he made them.

"Come on Ash this should be easy for you. How hard is it to guess, which Shen Gong Wu I'm going to use and then figure out a way to block it?" Crystal asked after their fifth try.

"Very hard considering I've only used the Shen Gong Wu once before. Let's try again I know I can beat you this time," he replied.

"Or fail again like you did every other time. Your pathetic," a voice spoke up. They all turned and Crystal got her first glance of Paul. There was a strange aura around him that screamed Heylin yet he wasn't truly evil. "What's the matter Ash? Did training Pokemon become too hard so you resorted to trying to train that wimpy body and idiotic mind of yours?"

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Dawn shouted.

"What's brings you here anyways Paul?" Ash asked curtly trying to ignore his insults. He had dealt with worth from Gary when he had started out on his journey.

"I came here to train and hopefully capture some powerful Pokemon before my battle at the Oreburg Gym. I never expected to run into you and see you making a fool of yourself. Do you really think that if you can improve yourself it will make up for your lame and weak Pokemon? I know why don't we battle and I'll show you that your new strategy is a flop," Paul said getting ready to release his Chimchar when Crystal stepped in front of Ash.

"Didn't you learn the meaning of respect or honor? The way you go on about how only the strongest and most powerful Pokemon are worthy of you makes me sick. You remind me a lot of one of my opponents except he respected his opponents and understood the need to train. He didn't take shortcuts like you to be the best. Since your keen on a battle and have insulted my student it's my duty to accept your challenge. I will showdown with you and then will see whose strategy is the best."

"Fine, if you want to defend this loser's "honor" go right ahead. My Chimchar and I are still going to win."

"You misunderstand me Paul. I didn't challenge your Pokemon to a battle; I challenged _you_ to a _showdown._ I want to see you fight against me. I'm curious to see if you can walk the walk or if you'll all talk. To make the playing field even I won't use my powers and I let you pick your Wu first. I know you've been watching us so you're aware of what they can do, so pick one."

"She's not seriously going to go through with this is she?" Dawn whispered.

"She must be. You have to remember that Paul insulted her honor and she's been taught that if someone insults your honor or your friends you need to fight for it," Brock said.

"I guess we can hope that she doesn't hurt him to bad," Ash remarked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. He was worried for Crystal's safety. Paul seemed to have a smart head as he chose the Horn of the Blizzard for his Wu and she only took the Compass of Erised. How was a compass going to beat that horn?

The showdown began in a flurry of movements. Paul wasted no time calling upon the Horns power. He sent an icy blizzard straight at Crystal who back flipped and jumped up into the trees to avoid it. "Good first move, but can you keep it up? We shall see. Compass of Erised!" A blue dragon appeared and Crystal followed it deeper into the trees with Paul tailing her.

Paul used his head and aimed a few well place hits into the trees preventing Crystal from getting ahead. He then kicked the trees causing them to wobble hoping to shake her from the branches. He almost didn't notice the shadow drop down next to him. He reacted without thinking using the Horn's power he trapped both of them in the ice creating a stalemate.

A few minutes later after they had been defrosted he glared hatefully at her as he trusted the Horn back into her hands. "What was the point of all this? You didn't even try to win. Why bother fighting me if you weren't going to prove your point?"

"Simple Paul your goal was to win at any costs. My goal was simply not to lose. It's victory enough for me if neither of us wins. Now if you're up to it you may fight Ash and Turtwig, but remember what I just said," she told him as Dawn and Brock helped her up.

The battle was a great one and Ash nearly won, but Paul snatched victory at the last moment. He scoffed at them and shook his head not caring at all for Crystal's lecture on how there were no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat. He hoped he didn't see the losers for awhile; still he had to admit to himself Crystal wasn't someone you messed with even if she didn't have Pokemon.

Paul's visit left the group on edge for a few days and made training harder. Especially for Dawn and Piplup who were trying to perfect their spinning bubble beam move for the appeal round. It seemed that no matter what they did Piplup would end up dizzy and Dawn unable to communicate with her Pokemon. "This is so frustrating! What am I doing wrong?" Dawn wailed after they messed up for a third time.

"Piplup, pip, Piplup!" Piplup said dejectedly.

"I really don't think you're entirely to blame Piplup and neither are you Dawn. You'll get that move right in time," Crystal said.

"Yeah don't be so hard on yourself Dawn. You're just starting out on your journey. Give at a little more time and you'll get it," Ash encouraged.

"I'm sure that by the time we get the Jubelife City you'll have a whole range of moves to use," Brock added as they all digged into lunch.

"I hope your right, but I still feel like a failure for not mastering a least of few tricks by now. My mom is such a great Coordinator and she made contest look easy. I want to make her proud of me in my first contest. Hey Crystal I know that you don't have contests in your world, but do any of your friends compete in competitions?"

"One, Auara Rapses she's the Dragon of Light. She loves performing on stage in theater productions and competing in dance competition. She's really good, but she gets really nervous if any of us watch us rehearse. In her mind if it's not perfect no one should see it. Seems to me the same thing is happening here. Your mind is so filled with concern and worry that the stress is starting to affect you. I suggest you quite the storm in your mind and drown out those distractions. It's the only way your going to achieve absolute focuses. Hey where did Piplup go?"

They found Piplup trying to help a group of water Pokemon in a conflict over some stolen berries. Things weren't going so well for Piplup and everything went ugly when Team Rocket captured everyone and shot some bolos around the group making it impossible for them to move. To make things worse they fired a barrage of robotic fish at Piplup who was unable to defeat them all.

"No I can't let Team Rocket win. Piplup needs my help and so do although Pokemon. I can do this I know I can! I just have to focus," Dawn thought to herself. Closing her eyes she focused her mind on clearing away the unnecessary facts. She was unaware of a soft white light emanating from her body and undoing the bolo. The only thing she was aware of was standing up and linking with Piplup and saving the day.

They were continuing on their journey discussing what had happened. "I still can't believe I was able to summon my element and undo those bonds. And linking with Piplup that was the coolest!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either. Crystal you've been with us for only a week and you've already transformed the group. You've helped all of us with our goals I only wish that we could have helped you with yours," Ash commented.

"Pikachu."

"Thanks, but don't worry. I get the feeling I'll be learning my new power soon enough. Come on let's go!" Crystal laughed as they headed once again for Jubelife City.


	3. Adventures with Pokemon pt 2

The gang was continuing on their way to the Jubelife City talking about everything that had occurred so far on their journey. Everyone was really excited about Dawn's upcoming contest and Ash's soon to be gym battle. Brock was even happy about the progress he made in his martial arts training. The only person sad was Crystal.

"I just don't understand it! I've been in this world for a week and half and I still haven't mastered any new ice attacks. I thought that watching your Pokemon battle would help me figure out how to do things like Icy Wind or Ice beam, but nothing has happened yet," Crystal told them in a frustrated tone.

"Chill out Crystal I'm sure that you'll learn them in no time. Maybe you need to actually see a Pokemon use those moves so you can learn them to," Brock suggested.

"You could be right. I mean my friends could perform the only moves I've seen so far from your Pokemon. I know that Lu would just love to learn Volt Tackle or Jermaine trying to learn Swift. Still I can't just wait around for an ice Pokemon to show up. I wonder if maybe the problem might be solved if I saw you battle a gym leader Ash. After all many of the techniques I've mastered came to me after a showdown," Crystal admitted.

"Yeah, but the nearest gym is in Oreburg City and that's at least another two weeks away. I don't think you really want to wait two weeks to learn Icy Wind or Ice beam," Ash remarked.

Before she could respond to that they all heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. They all got tensed wondering who or what was hiding in the bushes. After several tense seconds nothing appeared and they all thought that they imagined it. That's when a Sizor jumped out of the bushes scaring them all silly.

"Sizor!" the giant red bug/steel Pokemon said.

"So that's a Sizor? Awesome!" Dawn said pointing her Pokedex at the creature and listening to the information it had.

"I wonder if it's a wild one or if it has a trainer," Ash commented.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing a Sizor up close. This is Jack's favorite Pokemon!"

"Isn't Jack the albino Goth in your group whose powers are metal? Well I can see why he would like a steel type like this, but I would have thought he prefer something black," Brock said.

Before Crystal could retort a young girl with long brown hair came running out of the woods. "Sizor how many times have I told you not to run off like that? I know your eager to get to the Powerhouse Gym, but that's no reason to take off," Minnie scolded her Pokemon who looked slightly ashamed.

"Hello there beautiful! My name is Brock and other then being the greatest Pokemon breeder ever I wish to be your boyfriend! Your beauty is second to none and your Sizor only adds to your perfection! I ah!" Brock gave a single grunt and collapsed. Crystal had given him a nerve pinch to stop his flirtiest nature.

"Brock you seriously need a girlfriend. Hi there my name is Crystal and I'm Xiaolin Warrior. This is Ash and Pikachu, she's Dawn, and you've met our Casanova Brock. So what's your name?"

"My name's Minnie and this here is Sizor. We're on our way to check out a new gym that just opened up. It's called Powerhouse and rumor has it that the gym leaders there agree to train your Pokemon if you lose. Hey you want to come with me?"

"Sure! I never walk away from a gym battle! Hey Pikachu ready to tackle a brand new gym?"

"Pikachu!"

"Great I've never seen a gym battle before. Maybe I can pick up a few tips for my contest!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hopefully watching a gym battle will undo my power block. I really want to be able to use Ice beam and Icy Wind. Come on let's go! Third Arm Sash!" she said using the Shen Gong Wu to drag Brock behind them as they raced through the forest.

Finally they emerged in the clearing and saw a building that looked like it was clash of eclectic artist fighting over a canvas. For some reason neither Brock nor Ash could shake the feeling they had seen this style somewhere else before. Still a gym was a gym so they entered the place in time to see the gym leader 'Princess Powerhouse' and her Crogunk defeat a little kid and his Sandslash.

"You've put up a good fight kid, but no dice. Now if you leave your Sandslash here we promise to make your Pokemon the best it can be in a week or get your money back!" assured a disguise Meowth.

"Gee thanks so much! You work hard Sandslash and when I return will beat this gym! Take care," he said as he returned Sandslash to his Pokeball and giving it to the referee.

It was only after they left that the trio noticed their least favorite in the world standing there waiting for a gym battle. Quick as a flash they devised a plan to get their favorite Pokemon from their least favorite person. But first things first they had to get Minnie's Sizor.

"Ah hem the rules are simple. Each trainer can use only one Pokemon and there will be no substations on either side. The person who last the longest wins. If you win you get this beautiful badge," James said holding up something that looked suspiciously like three bottle caps glued together. "Now begin!"

"Alright we'll go first. Sizor use Quick Attack!" Minnie commanded figuring Crogunk would be to slow to doge it.

"Sizor!" Sizor shouted opening up its wings and flying straight at Crogunk who just stood there looking bored.

"Crogunk use Poison Jab!" Jessie commanded. The toxic mouth Pokemon did as she asked and jabbed Sizor right in the middle of the chest just a few inches before it struck.

Sizor winced in pain as the poison took effect and jumped backwards panting. "Sizor," he said in pain. He turned and gave Minnie a nod indicating he was ready to continue.

"Alright if your sure Sizor. I want you to use Metal Claw!"

"Crogunk dodge it and then use Brick Break!" Jessie commanded, but it was to late. Sizor had already landed his attack and Crogunk crumpled to the floor not moving.

While Jessie was yelling at Crogunk to get up and James was undeceive over who to award the victory, Crystal was sitting on a bench watching the whole match with great interest. The way both Pokemon and human worked together in battle was very similar to how a Xiaolin Warrior used Shen Gong Wu in showdown. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something come undone and figured it had to be her block. Still before she could test that theory out she had to figure out why her tiger instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong with this gym battle.

A few minutes later Minnie lost and she gladly handed over her Pokeball to Meowth with a big smile on her face. "Thanks so much for offering to train Sizor. I can't wait to see how much stronger he is when I come back in a week. So Ash it's your turn to go."

"Okay, you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Ash wait a moment. Here I want you to wear this for luck," Crystal said wrapping the Third Arm Sash around his waist. She gave him a small smile when he looked at her confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and hurried over to his side of the field.

"Hey why did you give Ash your Shen Gong Wu? I thought you said none of us were mature enough to use them yet," Dawn whispered as the match began. It was Pikachu vs. Dustox and so far Pikachu was winning.

"I really don't know Dawn, but some instinct inside me told me to. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Maybe you're just imagining it Crystal. I'm sure everything okay. I hope they don't mind if after the battle I ask a few questions about that Crogunk of theirs. I'm anxious to learn what they're feeding it and how they take care of it I mean him sorry," Brock added hastily when Crystal glared at him. She hated when Pokemon were called it.

Pikachu easily won the match, but before Ash could claim his prize Meowth pressed a button on his remote control. A robtic hand descended from the ceiling and grabbed Pikachu. "Hey what's the big idea?" Ash yelled as the gym around them collapsed as Team Rocket made their escape in the balloon.

"I told you something was wrong! Team Rocket's getting away with Pikachu and the Pokeballs come on!" Crystal yelled at her friends as they took off running past a confused and lonely Crogunk. The Pokemon watched them for a few moments and then decided to follow them.

"Give me back my Pikachu right now!" Ash screamed as he chased the balloon.

"In your dreams twerp. Pikachu is finally ours and there's nothing you can do about it," Jessie taunted.

"So why don't you just give up and go back to playing warrior hero," James teased.

"Yeah it's not like that stupid sash of yours can do you any good!" Meowth stated as he doubled over laughing.

"The sash? That's it!" Ash thought. "Third Arm Sash!" Instantly the sash sprang to life and it shot out and grabbed the line connecting the net full of Pokeballs and Pikachu. With a jerk it pulled him up until he was right on top of them. "Don't worry Pikachu I'll get you out of there. Just hang on a minute!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu nodded happily. He was gazing up at him in adoration and then his eyes went wide. "PIKA PI!" he warned.

Ash barely had time to duck as more robotic hands descended trying to shake him off. "Would you quit it up there? Are you trying to kill me?"

"If you don't wan to die I suggest you get off our prize this instant twerp!" Jessie yelled angrily. "Meowth haven't you got rid of that pest yet?"

"I'm trying, but this isn't easy you know!"

"Can't you two stop arguing long enough to get rid of one twerp?"

While the trio continued fighting Ash was free to slice the rope using his newfound martial skills. It was only after he was falling to the ground with Pikachu clutched in his arms that he realized the impact would severally harm him. "Hang on Pikachu will be okay!" he shouted as the ground rushed towards them.

"Pika Pika!" the little yellow mouse yelled and closed his eyes waiting for the end. Suddenly they landed in something soft and when he open his eyes he could see they landed in huge pile of snow that had cushion their fall. "Pika?"

"Are you to okay? I hoped my snow cushion would be enough to break your fall and make sure the Pokeballs didn't break. Oh don't worry about Team Rocket. Dawn just used Piplup's Bubble beam to send them blasting off. Oh and Brock just caught Crogunk who turned out to really like him," Crystal said in a hurried voice as she helped the two friends up.

"We're okay and so are the Pokeballs thanks to you. Here's your Shen Gong Wu back. It really did come in handy," he joked.

"Ash that was the lamest joke ever. Hey what are we going to do with all these Pokeballs?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry I'll take them back to the gym and wait for the Trainers to come back. Sizor and I need to train harder if we're going to compete in real gym battles and I think training against these Pokemon would really help. I guess I'll be fulfilling Powerhouse's promise myself," Minnie giggled with Sizor.

"Well until we meet again my chere please accept this as a token of my undying love for yo Ah!" Brock groaned as Crogunk jabbed him in the stomach and started dragging him down the road with the rest of the gang laughing at his expense.

Early the next morning Ash was helping Brock set up the breakfast table while Pikachu and the other Pokemon played around. Ash had long ago surrender his hat to Aipom just to avoid the racket it would cause and possibly wake up the girls. He knew from experience not to wake up girls when they were sleeping. "How long do you thing they're going to sleep?"

"I'm not sure Ash. Both of them were up late last night practicing. Dawn wanted to try out a new combination and I know Crystal needed rest after nearly blowing herself up in attempt to perform Ice Beam," Brock commented just as Aipom jumped on Ash's head.

"Hey Aipom cut it out! Get off my head!" Ash yelled making several attempts to dislodge the Pokemon. Suddenly he pitched backwards and Aipom went flying. The little purple monkey went flying through the air. "Aipom!"

"Aipom pom!" Aipom screamed desperately for help. Help came in the form of Pikachu who made a dazzling leap into the air catching his friend and did a double aerial somersault landing safely. "Pikachu."

"Good job Pikachu! Aipom be careful next time and I'll take that so you can't get into anymore trouble," Ash said tugging his hat free from Aipom. Just as he was adjusting it he heard a scream coming from the girl's tent. "I wonder what's wrong?" he asked Brock as they both hurried to the tent not realizing they were being watched.

A female Buneray had been out scavenging for food when the delicious scents of Brock's food led it to the gangs' camp. It had just poked its head through some grasses and saw Pikachu's daring rescue. Buneray was instintantly smitten and hopped closer hoping to learn more about her new man.

"Crystal, Dawn is everything okay?" Ash asked as he tried to get into the tent only to be pushed right back out by an icy breeze curtsey of the Horn of the Blizzard. "Hey what was that for?"

Crystal stuck her head out of the tent and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, but right now Dawn's hair is a mess. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be seen right now. Give us a few minutes okay?"

"What's with girls and their hair anyways? I mean if she just wears a hat I'm sure no one will notice if she's having a bad hair day."

"You need to try to take more pride in your appearance. It's a well known fact that girls who take better care of their appearance attract more boys then those that don't."

"You would know that wouldn't you? Hey I wonder why they're shouting like that. Wow what's with the Bubble beam? Are they trying to kill each other?"

A few minutes later both girls came out the tent dressed and smiling. Both Ash and Brock's jaws dropped and even the Pokemon stopped playing when they saw Dawn's make over.

"You like it? Crystal thought a new look would help me catch some Pokemon to help in the contest," Dawn commented as she spun around. Dawn's blue hair now had waves in it and she had a small braid in front. She was wearing light blue eye shadow, some blush, and lip-gloss and a pair of clip on sapphire earrings. Her outfit had also changed and now she was wearing a pink tankene, a short black and pink skirt, black socks, and pink high tops. She was down right gorgeous.

"I think you left them speechless Dawn which is good. A girl can always judge if her new look is good if she is able to dumbfound boys. Remember looks aren't everything. If you really want to snag a guy you need to be charming and show off your personality and talent," Crystal advised her not knowing that Buneray was listening to every word she was saying. She planned to use that advice to snag Pikachu as her boyfriend and quickly began to groom herself.

A little while later the group was eating breakfast and Dawn was asking any of them had seen some Pokemon this morning. "My contest is only a few days away and no offense to Piplup, but it would really help me if I had more Pokemon on my team."

"We've seen some bird Pokemon, but that's about it. Cheer up Dawn I'm sure we can find a cute Pokemon for your team before the end of the day," Ash said.

"Yeah you never know what can happen. A Pokemon might just wonder right into camp."

"You mean like that female Buneray over there?" Crystal asked casually pointing to the edge of camp. Everyone turned and saw a well groomed and wearing a crown of flowers Buneray dancing around scattering flowers about. "Buneray, bun bun Buneray!" she said winking playfully at Pikachu.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I just got to have it! Come on Piplup this our chance!" Dawn exclaimed and took off running after the Buneray who had been beckoning Pikachu with her ears. When she saw Dawn and Piplup she hopped away as fast as she could with the gang and the Pokemon following her.

"With my new look and confidence there's no way that Buneray is getting away from me! Piplup use Bubble Beam!"

"Pip lup lup!" Piplup shouted firing a super fast Bubble Beam. The bubbles joined together and create a huge bubble that went shooting straight at Buneray.

"Buneray!" shouted the rabbit Pokemon firing an Ice Beam and freezing the bubble. With a tap of its ears the thing burst apart and soon the little rabbit was dancing about in a shower of ice crystals.

"So that's what an Ice Beam looks like! I can't wait to try that myself!"

"Dawn don't give up! Try Peck!"

"Right Piplup use Peck!"

Piplup soared through the air after Buneray who bounced out of the way. Before Piplup could recover Buneray used a combination of Dizzy Punch and Bounce to bring down Piplup. "Bun bun Buneray!"

"Man I can't catch a break. I really wanted that Buneray," Dawn admitted sadly as she returned Piplup to his Pokeball to recover. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Wait a moment Dawn it's not over yet. I'll catch Buneray for you. Pikachu go!"

Pikachu had just jumped off Ash shoulder when Buneray started acting strange. It was covering her face with her fluff and making weird noises. They all looked at one another wondering what was going on. "Hold on I'll use the Tongue of Saiping to listen in. Tongue of Saiping!"

"Bun Bun Buneray!" Buneray said. (Come and hang out with me please?)

"Pika Pi Pikachu?" (Why would you want to hang out with me and not my friends?)

"Bun bun Buneray Buneray!" (Because none of your friends are as cute and nice as you!)

"Well what were they saying?" Ash asked as Crystal straightened up.

"Turns out this Buneray has a major crush on Pikachu. I think she heard me talking to Dawn about getting guys and is employing my tactics to snag Pikachu. Kind of cute when you consider it's generally men who have to make the first move in the animal kingdom."

"I knew it! True love will prevail no matter what species someone is!" Brock exclaimed.

"Love? I thought we were dealing with a crush!"

"Well whatever it is Buneray going to be caught. Go Poke," Ash started to say when Buneray fired an Ice Beam at the group. Crystal dived out the way in time to avoid the first attack, but was caught in the second. With the humans caught Buneray grabbed Pikachu by the arms and started dancing away.

A few seconds later the ice containing Crystal broke apart as she freed herself from her prison. "I always wonder how everyone else felt when I trapped them in ice. Glad I have a frame of reference. Oh man this could take a while. Starly go keep an eye on the lovebirds while I try to break the ice. Thanks! Now how do I break the ice without killing them?"

Several minutes later Crystal still hadn't broken the ice. It was a lot thicker then she had originally thought and she was afraid of what the sudden change in temperature would do to their bodies. "I really could use a hand. Huh Crogunk what are you doing? Ahh!" she cried as she dove to the ground to avoid the flying shards of ice.

"Thanks for getting us out of there Crogunk"

"Yeah what was taking so long? I thought you were a Dragon of the Ice?"

"Excuse me for trying to preserve your higher brain functions. I thought you would want to keep the few brain cells you actually had."

"Okay no need to have a Miltank. Where's Pikachu?"

"Buneray danced off with Pikachu and I sent Starly to keep an eye on the lovers. Still I'm surprised they aren't back yet. I hope they didn't have a lover's spat."

"I think we should go check it out and make sure that everyone is okay. Come on," Dawn said as they took off running. Whatever they expected to see it wasn't what they found.

"Pikachu! Let him and Buneray go right now!" Ash yelled rushing at Team Rocket's robot recklessly. He was so intent on saving his best friend he didn't even see as the robotic arm swing at him. But someone else did and reacted.

Seconds before the robotic arm struck Dawn shoved Ash to the ground and rolled them both out of the way. "What are you trying to do get yourself killed?"

"They've got Pikachu! I have do something!" Ash yelled back at her as they both rolled out of the way again.

"Roll around all you want your not going to avoid being squashed by our new and improved Rubble Rouser!" Jessie exclaimed gleefully.

"Yeah and don't get any big ideas about blasting this baby apart. The way we built it it's practically indestructible!" James added.

"Not to mention the Pokemon your attempting to rescue agreed to join up with us so there's nothing you can do about it so there!" Meowth added.

"Why do I get the feeling that you three negotiated in bad faith? Have you no sense of honor. Ash, Dawn, Brock attack the joints! Those are the weak points!" Crystal commanded leaping into action and doing a spin kick and knocking off one of the arms. The others quickly followed suit and pretty soon Team Rocket's Rubble Rouser was barely hanging together.

"I think it's time we made a hasty retreat! Engaging thrusters! Bye bye twerps see you next fall!" Meowth called as they flew into the sky.

"No I won't let you take Pickachu! Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Buneray use Dizzy Punch to free yourself and then jump off that contraption with Pikachu!" Dawn ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted using a splendid Iron Tail and busting out of his capsule. Nearby the glass broke as Buneray rammed it with Dizzy Punch. "Pika pi pika!" Pikachu said urgently as he grabbed Buneray's paw. With a smile of assurance the two leapt into the air and into the welcoming arms of Ash and Dawn.

"Pikachu I'm so glad your okay buddy. You aren't hurt or anything?" Ash asked giving Pikachu a quick look over. Pikachu nuzzled Ash reassuring his best friend he was okay.

"You aren't hurt Buneray? I guess you didn't expect your first date to go quite like this," Dawn said hugging Buneray close to her chest. Buneray was so thankful for Dawn catching her she returned the hug with earnest.

"Gag me! I can't stand twerps and their pathetic reunions! Those Pokemon are coming with us one way or another!" Jessie screamed over the intercom at the group.

"That's right you can't steal back what we already took. Meowth fire the missile!"

"Firing missile! Say bye bye twerps!" the scratch cat said pressing an overly large button. A second later a giant missile was careening towards the group.

"Look out!" Brock shouted, but the warning was no good. The group was frozen in fear except one person.

"Please let this work!" Crystal pleaded in her mind as she leapt in front of the group and cupped her hands. A small ball of glowing blue energy formed crackling with power. Thrusting her hands foreword she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Ice Beam!" The energy darted from her hands and encompassed both the missile and the flying robot freezing both into giant snowballs. They plummeted to the ground and started rolling away with Team Rocket screaming mutely. "I don't believe it I did it. I did it! I just learned Ice Beam!" Crystal screamed jumping for joy.

"Congratulations Crystal. Looks like you finally achieved your goal of learning a new move," Brock said.

"Yeah and it couldn't have come at a better time. It will take hours for Team Rocket to dethaw and by that time will be safe in Jubelife City," Ash commented.

"Hey Buneray how would you like to join us? You can compete in contest and spend more time with Pikachu how about it?" Dawn asked. Buneray nodded and let herself be caught. "I can't believe it. This is the best day. Not only do I get a way cool new look, but I also get a brand new friend! Come last one to Jubelife City is a rotten Togipi!" Dawn exclaimed as they all headed on their way once again.


	4. Contest Jitters

The gang had finally made it to Jubelife City and were patiently waiting for Dawn to come out of the dressing room in the new outfit her mom had sewn her. "I still don't see the point of dressing up for a contest. May never did."

"Well May competed in Hoenn and Kanto contests. Maybe they do things differently here in the Sinnoh region."

"Besides, it just adds to the thrill of the whole compition doesn't it? I mean if the goal in a contest is to make your Pokemon shine and look beautiful it couldn't hurt to make yourself beautiful. Hey here she comes now. Wow Dawn you look lovely. Pink is definitely your color."

"Thanks Crystal I just love the ribbons Mom sewed on. I can't wait to go on stage and perform wearing this cute outfit!"

"You do look lovely Dawn, but aren't you missing something from your outfit?"

"Yeah I thought your mom mentioned a chocker when she called up and transported that outfit for you. Where is it?"

"Oh my gosh I don't know! It wasn't in the box and I don't see it anywhere. Oh man I told Mom not to worry and she was like that's when she worries the most and now this. Oh and everything was going so perfectly!"

"Glameow glam," a pretty female Glameow said strolling up the group. They all looked down at it as it held out her coiled tail to show them something.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed pointing at the tip of the tail where the missing choker hung. Jumping down from Ash's shoulder he took the chocker and handed it to Dawn who hurriedly put in on. "Pika."

"Glam."

"Nice work Glameow you found the owner. Hi my name is Zoë and this is my Glameow. I was in the dressing room checking to see if my outfit was okay and spotted the chocker lying on the counter. I'm glad we were able to return it."

"Thanks Zoë so much. My name's Dawn and these are my friends Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Crystal. They're here to cheer me on in the contest tomorrow. It's my first time and I hope I do well."

"With that kind of attitude there's no telling how far you'll go. Well I'll see you tomorrow Dawn. Glameow and I have a few more hours of practice we like to get in before the contest tomorrow. See ya!" Zoë told them as she headed off towards one of the practice fields.

"Practice sounds like a good idea. Hey Ash you think you and Pikachu could help me practice?"

"Sure and I'm sure Crystal could help you out to. Hey where is Crystal?"

"She said she meet up with us later. There was something she had to do and told us not to be to concern. Well if you two are going to practice we better get a good move on or all the good fields will be taken," Brock told them.

It was twenty minutes later when Crystal appeared again and by that time Dawn and Ash were registered for the contest and trying out ball capsules and different seals. "Hey guys sorry about disappearing on you, but there was something I need to take care of. So Ash you and Aipom are going for the Ribbon?"

"Yeah Aipom really wants to compete and you know me. I can't say no to what my Pokemon wants right Aipom?"

"Aipom pom!" Aipom replied happily.

"Well I'm not surprised that Aipom wants to compete in the contest. After all you captured him after he witnessed May competing in the Kanto Grand Festival. This should be no different then the time you competed in that unofficial contest and tied for first. Still I'm surprised that your not competing Brock. After all you and Bonsly did pretty well that one time you competed against May for her fourth Ribbon. Getting into the final round your first time is quite impressive."

"Wait a minute you two were in contest before and you never told me? Well why not seeing as how you won half a ribbon and got to the final round! I could have really used your knowledge and experience to help me prepare!"

"Easy Dawn I didn't think it matter much seeing as how it was an unofficial contest and Brock over there only competed to try and impress a girl. Well Aipom and I better get started on some routines for the contest for tomorrow and hey. Crystal what's the big idea," Ash asked as she started dragging him towards the phones.

"In my world we have a saying. 'When in Rome do as the Romans do'. So if your in Sinnoh don't you think you should dress up as well? I'm sure your mom has something nice for you to wear and besides I'm sure she'd love to watch you on TV tomorrow along with your friend Professor Oak. Here we are I just dial and there you should be connected in a few minutes."

"How did you get my number? I never told you. Oh wait let me guess the show?"

"Nah Brock."

Before Ash could reply the videophone sprang to life showing his Mom and Professor Oak sitting in his living room with what looked like a tray of cookies between them. "Hi honey I'm glad to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Mom really. Professor Oak what are you doing at my house? I thought you be back at your lab with Tracey."

"Oh your mom invited me over for some milk and cookies and I couldn't refuse. So Ash how's the Sinnoh Region so far? Have you caught anymore Pokemon or made any new friends?"

"Yeah I caught a Turtwig a while back. He's super strong and very affectionate. Oh Mom, Professor Oak I would like you to meet my new friend Crystal. You won't believe this, but Crystal's actually from another Earth! In her world were an anime! Anyways Crystal is great girl and she also happens to be a Xiaolin Dragon of the Ice. She came here to learn new ice attacks from the Pokemon and in exchange for letting us travel with her she's teaching us some martial arts. I'm getting pretty good."

"Oh my is that true are you really from another Earth?" Professor Oak asked.

"Are you being careful when teaching my son how to defend himself? I wouldn't want to hear that he broke his arm or something because of it," Delia added with a look of concern.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum I'm being extra careful during our training sessions. It is true that I come from another Earth Professor Oak. I would love to tell you about sometime in person. Perhaps we can arrange a get together before I return home. So anyways I'm sure your both wondering why Ash called so go ahead and tell them Ash," Crystal insisted.

"Okay I'm getting there. Okay the thing is that Aipom really wants to compete in the contest tomorrow so I signed us up. I think it will give me plenty of experience for my upcoming gym battle and it might be fun to try something new. I thought I call and tell you so you could watch it on the TV tomorrow. The other reason is well I need some nice clothes. Everyone in the Sinnoh region dresses up for contest and I don't want to stand out. So you think you could send me something Mom?"

"Well there is your old tux, but I'm not sure if it will fit you still. You haven't worn it and years and I'm afraid it might be torn."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Ketchum. I can mend and restore whatever you give me. I live with five other girls and when your constantly battling the forces of evil it pays to know how to fix ruined clothing."

A few minutes later they said their goodbyes and hurried back to the Pokemon Center where they were staying. For the next few hours while Brock and Dawn were busy giving Buneray, Piplup, and Aipom a bath, brushing their fur, and making sure they looked nice Crystal was busy with Ash taking measurements and altering the tux, which was in bad condition. After several hours it was done.

"Come on Ash you don't look bad and I want the other's opinion," Crystal pleaded from the closed bathroom door.

"I'm not coming out. I look like a dork and you messed up my hair!"

"All I did was comb it so it would look presentable. Come on Ash a warrior doesn't run away from battle."

"Yeah Ash stop being a baby and come on out," Dawn said.

"You're going to have to come out eventually so it's no use hiding in the bathroom," Brock pointed out.

"Pika pi pika!" Pikachu called out.

"Alright, but no laughing. I still don't know why I had to dress up. Personally I think my training robes would be better. Well what do you think?" Ash asked stepping out of the bathroom. He no wore black dress shoes, navy blue pants, a light blue sash with a white shirt and navy blue jacket, a black bowtie and a top hat. His hair was actually combed down and his face clean. He was very handsome. "I knew it I look silly."

"No Ash you look handsome! Man this makeover is better then mine was!"

"The girls will be falling all over you tomorrow at the contest."

"Pika pi pika pika!" Pikachu said in approval. He loved the new look it was quite a stunning transformation.

"Now your all ready for the contest tomorrow and look I gave Aipom a matching bowtie. That's sure to impress the judges tomorrow. Now remember Ash, Dawn tomorrow is a big day for both of you. It took a lot of hard work and determination to get this far, but tomorrow requires a greater force, teamwork, in order to succeed. Just remember that a river has ebbs and flows. Um that means you win some and you lose some. So why don't we go have dinner and prepare for bed okay?" Crystal suggested.

The next day both Ash and Dawn had pre contest jitters causing them to misplace stuff, run a little late, and basically panic. They both finally calmed down and now were waiting backstage with Brock and Crystal. "Would you two relax? I'm sure that you're both going to do fine."

"I can't help it I got butterflies in my stomach. What if I mess up big time? I don't want to embarrass myself or let down my Mom."

"Oh don't even go there Dawn. I just know my Mom invited everyone in Palate Town over to Professor Oak's place. All my neighbors and Pokemon are going to be watching me and the pressure starting to get to me."

"Would you two calm down already? There's nothing to be nervous about trust me on that."

"You should listen to your friends after all they're giving you some great advice. I know that I was nervous my first contest, but after winning my last one I don't feel so nervous. Nice to see you guys again. Dawn I knew you'd be competing today, but I had no idea Ash was a Coordinator too," Zoë commented as she walked up to the group.

"Well I'm not exactly. I really came to compete in the Sinnoh League, but my Aipom really wanted to compete. I always try to respect my Pokemon's wishes so here I am," Ash admitted.

"Hmm normally I wouldn't respect someone who just enters a contest for fun, but I have to admire you putting your Pokemon's wishes above your own desire. Well I got to get going I'm first up. Just remember Ash that a contest is different from a gym battle and you'll do great," Zoë told him.

The group watched Zoë put on a fantastical show with her Mistreaveras and then watched Jessie get her head bitten when she used James' Carnavine for her opening act. After some last minute tips it was time for Ash to go on stage. With wishes of luck and kiss on the cheek from Crystal Ash took center stage.

"Now making his contest debuted all the way from Pallet Town I give you Ash," Marion the emcee announced to the crowd as the Ash hurried on to stage waving his hands about.

"Aipom I chose you!" Ash shouted tossing the ball into the air. The ball capsule popped open and there was a flurry of beautiful color stars and Aipom emerged riding one. "Aipom!"

"Okay Aipom use Double Team!" Ash commanded.

"Ai Aipom!" Aipom chattered happily making five copies of it that hung in the air in the shape of a star.

"Ash decides to start with a Double Team and it is a good one. Wonder what this young man has planned," Marion commented.

"Alright now Aipom I want you to use Swift!" Aipom did just that releasing a powerful Swift, which connected with the doubles and started spinning around from one Aipom copy to the next before finally merging as one giant gold star.

"Now that was a creative way to use Swift and Double Team together. Now let's see how Ash finishes up his appeal."

"Aipom jump up and use Focus Punch!" Doing a backwards-aerial somersault Aipom used his tail to launch himself in the air and twisted around and smashed the star apart with a Focus Punch. For a few seconds after the star disappeared a golden starry Aipom appeared in the air next to Aipom and landed with him before dissolving. Ash took off his hat and bowed to a cheering crowd.

"That was a brilliant show, but let's see how the judges felt about it."

"Excellent use of Aipom's moves. It really shows how creative the Coordinator can be," Mr. Contesta said.

"Truly remarkable," Mr. Suki added.

"I loved the way Ash and Aipom worked together. It was truly inspiring," Nurse Joy finished up.

As Ash headed back to the locker room he ran into Dawn who was hurrying to make her entrance. "That was great Ash! I really think you'll make it to the second round."

"Thanks Dawn and good luck out there. I hope you make it to the second round to."

"Now presenting from Twinleaf Town Dawn!" Marion announced as the curtains parted to reveal a smiling Dawn.

"Okay Piplup spotlight!" Dawn shouted as Piplup emerged from a rush of bubbles that appeared. "Piplup!"

"Piplup use a spinning Bubble Beam!" Piplup obliged her and soon the left over bubbles and Piplup's where spinning around in midair creating a giant blur.

"Now use Peck!" Piplup's beak grew to a tremendous length and he darted into the air pecking the blue blur and causing a shower of sparks to fall around him. Dawn curtsey's to the crowd and headed back stage feeling really good about her chances to get to the second round.

"I did it! I was so nervous and afraid I would mess up, but I just remember Crystal's advice about keeping my focus and I did it!"

"Yeah I think both of you did well. I'm sure you both made it into the second round," Brock assured them.

"Hey where did Crystal disappear off to now? Wasn't she just here a minute ago," Ash asked looking around for his friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey check out the screen something is going on stage," Zoë said as all the Coordinators looked at the TV where Marion was speaking.

"Now normally we would reveal who the eight Coordinators moving onto the second round are, but today we have a special treat. Today we're going to do a short intermission show and the judges assure me that no special effects are used. What you see today is really happening. So without further ado I present to you Crystal White Xiaolin Dragon of Ice!" Marion shouted into her mike as the curtains parted.

An icy breeze flew from both sides of the curtain tickling the front row of the crowd before merging together and spinning around on center stage. An outline of a human being could be seen and with a burst of energy the snow and ice blew apart revealing Crystal in her robes striking an ice skater pose.

"Hello Jubelife City! I know what you came to see and trust me when I'm done here you'll never forget how battle can be both beautiful, but deadly. I hope your ready because I am! Wudai Pluto Ice!" Crystal shouted spinning around spreading her beautiful ice all across the stage. Several large chunks sprang into life creating a beautiful effect.

"Now don't try any of this at home unless you've mastered martial arts. Hiyah!" Crystal told the crowd as she launched into a flurry of kicks, slashes, and other moves as she skated amongst the ice crystals until they now resembled three ice sculptures of a Regieice, Dewgong, and Articuno.

The crowd clapped enthusiastically wondering what would happen next as she donned her Mirror Deflector and Shayera Mace. Using their combined she sent the three statues into the air where they hung magnifincely for a few seconds before falling towards the stage.

The crowd gasped fearing the young girl would be crushed, but they didn't need to worry. Using an powerful Ice Beam she shattered the ice sculptures and let the shards engulf her turning her clothes pure white and allowing the extra to look like diamond jewelry. "I should finish up so we can get back to the contest. Allow me to clear the stage of all the ice. Soul of Ice!" Crystal's pendent glowed and there was flash of indigo light as something emerged from the jewel. It darted across the stage collecting all the ice and soon appeared behind her in the shape of a large roaring wingless dragon. With one mighty roar it reentered the pendent taking all the ice on her clothes back with it. The audience was roaring with applause as Crystal bowed and left the stage.

Once backstage she grinned at all her friends who came rushing over. "I hope you loved my surprise. Yesterday while you were getting registered I spotted the judges and had a little chat with them. After giving a small demonstration of my power they agreed I could perform a small show between rounds. I hope you like it."

"We loved it!" Brock said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Nice job Crystal. I was impressed by what I saw and I can assure you the other Coordinators were to. Look there posting the second round line up and it looks like Ash and I are up first. Well good luck Ash your going to need it," Zoë said as she headed for the stage.

"Just relax Ash and you'll do fine. Good luck will be cheering you on!" Dawn told him as he hurried on to stage.

"Alright folks it's time for the appeal battles. Let's see how powerful our Coordinator's Pokemon really are at the same time they are looking beautiful! Five minutes on the clock. Whoever has the most points at the end or wipes out the other Coordinators points wins. Begin!" Marion shouted into her mike.

"Glameow curtain!" Zoë shouted as her ball popped open and a rush of confetti appeared revealing her Glameow looking pretty and catty.

"Aipom I chose you!" A shower of falling stars cascaded on the stage revealing Aipom. "Alright Aipom this is it. Use Focus Punch!" Aipom chatted in agreement and jumped into the air somersaulting around with his tail ready to deliver the blow.

"Glameow wait right there. Now grab Aipom's tail!" Zoë commanded. Lightening fast Glameow's corkscrew tail shot out and snagged Aipom holding him in midair and causing the Focus Punch to die out.

"That was a stunning move by Zoë. Her Glameow has Aipom by the tail and Ash has lost a few points thanks to that one. Now what will happen next?" Marion wondered.

"Glameow give Aipom a toss with an Iron Tail," Zoë suggested casually.

"Glameow!" Glameow purred as her tail lit up. With a snap Aipom went flying in a rush of white from the Iron Tail causing Ash to lose more points.

"Aipom straighten up and then use Swift!" Ash shouted.

"Aipom pom Aipom!" Aipom agreed rightening himself. With a quick sweep of his tail he let loose a powerful Swift. As the stars fell they merged together forming huge ones. Glameow darted across the stage, but was unable to avoid all of them and soon Zoë lost her first points.

"That shower of stars was beautiful! Now what will Zoë do in response to that attack?"

"Glameow use Fury Swipes right now!" Glameow did as he requested and soon Aipom's entire Swift was being redirect at him. With an exclamation of surprise Aipom bore the brunt of the attack before landing on his back near Ash.

"Aipom are you okay?" Ash shouted at his Pokemon. Aipom chattered he was okay and struggled to get up.

"Don't bother trying to get up. This battle is finished. Glameow Fury Swipes one more time," Zoë called out. Glameow nodded and went running at Aipom before using it's corkscrew tail to bounce in the air. At the top of its arch she lit her claws up ready to strike when she got closer.

"Man if those Fury Swipes connect Aipom's finish. I need someway to absorb the power of that attack at the same time getting rid of Glameow. But how? Oh what would Crystal do," Ash whispered under his breath. A memory of his first meeting with Crystal flashed in his mind and he knew what to do. "Aipom don't move until I tell you to!"

"What's he up to? Why doesn't he dodge it? Aipom can't use any of its attacks while lying on its back," Zoë said to herself watching, as Glameow got closer. In a few seconds she would be in striking range.

"Now Aipom use Repulse the Monkey followed up by a Focus Punch!" Ash commanded stunning the crowd and making them wonder what he was talking about.

Aipom's eyes lit up as he thrusted his tiny arms and feet right into Glameow's chest. The surprised catty Pokemon's Fury Swipes power went right inside Aipom recharging him. Rocking backwards he flipped Glameow into the air and then used a Focus Punch to launch into the air and struck Glameow hard causing the cat to land painfully on her paws. Using the last of her strength she jumped back to Zoë's side waiting for her next instructions.

The crowd went wild cheering at Ash's trick and Zoë's points took a big hit tying the two to a quarter of points each. As Marion warned them of the thirty-second mark Zoë knew if she didn't do something fast she would lose. "Pretty neat trick Ash, but I'm still going to win. Glameow use Shadow Claw."

"Aipom use Double Team now!"

"I was hoping you do that. Glameow attack the clone on the right now!" The second the clone and the Shadow Claw mixed the two lights created a dazzling show that destroyed the rest of the clones. Before Ash could recover Glameow use a powerful Iron tail wiping out the rest of Ash's points just as the clock ran out.

"With a stunning comeback it's Zoë and Glameow as the winner! Lets give them and Ash and Aipom a big round of applause shall we?" Marion suggested as both of them took a bow.

"That was an excellent battle. Zoë really came through in the end by using a move that normally wouldn't have done much against a normal type. Also Ash use of a new move was very inspiring," Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes both were truly remarkable," Mr. Suki added.

"I loved watching Glameow's Fury Swipes and the way Aipom merged its Swift attack was pure poetry."

Back in the locker room the four friends and Zoë were talking while Aipom ate a well-deserved meal. "You were fantastic Ash! I never would have thought to use Repulse the Monkey!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm sure you made everyone's day back in Pallet Town. I bet your mom and the Professor are talking about your performance right now," Brock added.

"I was sure I would lose if that Shadow Claw didn't work. You and your Aipom were a good team. Still I think you should stick with gym battles, but I do have a question. Where in the world did you learn that trick?"

"I taught it to him when we first met. Brock tried flirting with me so I tossed him into a bush. I kept practicing it while I was teaching them martial arts and I'm sure the Pokemon learned it. Still I've never seen anyone, but a human use it. Good job Aipom. Well I guess it's time to cheer Dawn on."

Dawn did well in her first battle with Buneray and so apparently did Jessie. Soon it was time for the final four to battle and it was Dawn and Buneray against Zoë and Glameow. The new-formed rivals were ready to show what they had changed since their first battle.

"Glameow curtain!"

"Buneray spotlight! Alright Buneray use Bounce!"

"Glameow use Iron Tail!"

"Quick Buneray dodge it!" Dawn commanded, but Glameow was too quick. Buneray winced as the Iron Tail connected and she fell towards the stage.

"Buneray straighten out and use Ice Beam on the stage!"

"Bun Buneray!" Buneray shouted firing an Ice Beam on the stage. Soon the floor was covered in a layer of ice and Glameow couldn't get a grip.

"Wow it looks like Buneray and Dawn took a slight lead with that move. With Glameow sliding all over the ice what's Zoë going to do next?" Marion wondered.

"Neat trick Dawn, but I have one that's even better. Glameow use your Shadow Claw," Zoë said casually.

"But what good will that do? Buneray is a normal type," Dawn asked.

"Who says I'm attacking you?" Zoë replied as her Glameow used Shadow Claw to obliterate the ice sending shards all over the place. Buneray managed to dodge a few, but in the end was struck in the chest by a huge chunk.

"Buneray are you okay?" Buneray nodded and signaled she was ready to continue. "What am I going to do? No matter what I do Zoë counters. What would Crystal do in this situation? She would use her element! I got it. Buneray Bounce high up in the air now!"

"Bouncing around isn't going to help you out. Glameow use a combination of Iron Tail and Fury Swipes!" Zoë called out. "Glameow!" Glameow purred as she used an Iron Tail to launch herself in the air after Buneray. As she got ready to land some Fury Swipes she let out a shriek of pain as Buneray disappeared in the stage lights blinding her.

"Now Buneray use Dizzy Punch!"

"Buneray! Bun Bun Bun!" Buneray shouted appearing out of the light and landed several hits before Glameow wrapped her tail around the fluffy Pokemon and tossed her onto the stage.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes!"

"Buneray dodge it and use Dizzy Punch again!"

During the last thirty seconds the stage was light up as the two Pokemon performed a strange dance as they weaved in and out each landing a blow or moving out of the way. Finally time was up and by the barest of margins Zoë was the winner again.

"That was a spectacular battle. Both Coordinators both demonstrated a great deal of creativity and a strong bond with their Pokemon. I'm sure that both will go far indeed," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Suki added.

"I especially loved the way Dawn used the stage to help Buneray in the battle. She has a lot of potential for a beginner," Nurse Joy said.

Back stage Dawn was crying and the others were doing their best to comfort her. "I can't believe I lost! I was doing so well I guess I thought I make it all the way to the top. What is my mom going to think?"

"Dawn you did great your first contest. You should be proud of how far you made it and you heard what the judges thought. They loved you and so did the audience," Brock told her.

"Yeah and I'm sure that both Piplup and Buneray are happy to. They trained really hard for this and look at how well they did. You shouldn't let this setback get you down," Ash added.

"Dawn I know the taste of defeat doesn't taste good, but there is a reason for it. One defeat can make you stronger for your next challenge. Now what do say about cheering Zoë on in her final battle against Jessie?" Crystal suggested. Dawn wiped away her tears and nodded.

It was a spectacular battle as Zoë and Glameow did their best against Jessie and Carnavine. Everyone was on the edge of their seats and gave a huge cheer as Glameow knocked out Carnavine winning the whole contest.

Later everyone gathered on stage as Zoë was presented with the Jubelife Ribbon. She smiled as she placed it beside her other ribbon in her case. But there was one more surprise as Marion presented Crystal with a special ribbon pin for doing such a great show and informing her the judges said she could put on more at any contest she appeared. Crystal was blushing so hard as she accepted her gift and barely heard Ash and Dawn cheering and whistling loudly.

After changing back into their street clothes and saying goodbye to Zoë who Dawn told to look out for her new rival they sat down on a bench and used Crystal's Xiaolin Phone to call home. Ash was first.

"Hi Mom, hi Professor Oak. Did you like my performance?"

"Yes Ash and so did all your Pokemon. They were all cheering you on from outside. You did well in your first real contest and should be proud of yourself. Quite a creative of you to take what someone taught for you and apply it to your Pokemon."

"Thanks Professor. Mom why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy for you Ash! You looked so nice in your suit with your hair combed. When I was watching you on TV I couldn't have been prouder. So are you going to be sending home your suit?"

"Nah I think I'll keep it. Who knows when I might need it again? Well I have to get going I'll call you soon I promise. I love you bye!" Ash said turning the phone off and handing it to Dawn who dialed home.

"Hi Mom I hope I made you proud."

"I'm always proud of you Dawn just for trying. You did well for your first contest. But don't get lax. If you want to win your next contest I suggest you train harder."

"I will Mom. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you soon. Bye," Dawn said handing the phone to Crystal who placed it in her back. "Well now that my contest is over I guess its time for Ash's gym battle in Oreburg City."

"Yeah let's get going! I can't wait to get my first Sinnoh gym badge!"

"Who knows what kind of adventures await us and your Pokemon? Come on let's go!" Crystal said as the five friends made their way towards Oreburg City happy with today's results.


	5. Crystal Saves The Day

It was a beautiful sunny day in Oreburg City. Ash was still smarting about his loss yesterday and suffering the humiliation of having Paul watch the whole thing. They had come to the quarry so that Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig could practice in a similar environment to the gym.

"Pikachu!"

"Aipom!"

"Turtwig!"

"Alright guys you are looking pretty strong. Keep this up and we'll win that Coal Badge in no time!" Ash informed his team as they demolished some coal ore.

"Coming here was a great idea Ash. With all the rocks lying around here your Pokemon are sure to get a work out," Brock said.

"Yeah and I can finally get down to some serious geology. I love this quarry its chocked filled with some great limestone, shale, and metamorphic rocks. I can't wait to get started collecting some samples for my collection," Crystal said pulling out her geology equipment.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself, but I thought that you were going to help me train. I could really use your help if I want to beat Roark."

"Come on Ash Crystal's done everything we've wanted since she came to our world. Why not let her enjoy herself?" Dawn asked.

"She does have a point Ash. Look why don't I help you train with my Sudawoodo while Crystal gets some down time for her hobby? Maybe Dawn can help out to if she wants."

"Thanks for the offer Brock, but Piplup, Buneray, and I were going back to the Pokemon Center for our own serious training. We saw an announcement last night about an upcoming contest in Floraroma Town and I really want to be ready for it. I'll see you later guys bye!" Dawn called out as she raced back to town.

"Well I'm off to study the rocks around here, but don't worry I'll be back in an hour or so to help you out Ash. Just remember to have fun!" Crystal told him. Then quickly kissing Brock on the cheeks thanking him for her hour of freedom she headed off deep in the quarry leaving the boys to train.

"This place is great! I can't believe there are so many lovely rocks lying around. I hope the workers don't get mad if I take a few. Okay time to get started. Wow this limestone is amazing! The purity of this rock is outstanding. I have to analyze this sample right now," Crystal whispered as she slid a chip of limestone under her microscope and started writing down what she found in her rock journal.

During the next hour she collected, exam, and recorded over a dozen samples. Since coming to this world she had barely time for any reading let alone geology. Between learning new moves, training her friends, and going on grand adventures she was wiped most of the time.

"Well it's been almost an hour I should go find the boys and see if they want to break for lunch. I can't wait to show them these great samples I found. I only wish I found a fossil!" Crystal muttered to herself and packed up her things. She hurried off not realizing someone was watching her with great interest.

Crystal had just finished repelling down the side of the quarry when she spied Brock and Ash training. Brock's Sudawoodo was using a strong Double Edge against Ash's Aipom's Focus Punch. From the way Pikachu and Turtwig were panting they had already been through the ringer a few times. As she watched them train she was surprised to see Ash trying to power his way past Brock like Paul. This had to stop now. "Hey guys I'm back! Why don't you take a break from training and have some lunch? The Pokemon look like they could really use a break and I need to talk to you Ash."

"She's right Ash we can continue training after we get some food. Come on I packed us a picnic lunch," Brock told him. Ash grumbled a bit, but settled down and soon everyone was eating a hearty meal of delicious sandwiches and fresh squeezed juice. "I really think your getting better Ash. You should be ready for your rematch against Roark any day now."

"Yeah, but I still don't have a fool proof strategy. Roark's Pokemon are super strong, powerful, and quick. I know that if I can figure out a way to beat that I can win. If Paul can beat Roark why can't I?"

"So we're back to Paul are we? Ash I think you got your wires crossed about this issue. After all you weren't defeated by a better opponent, you were defeated by your own lack of knowledge."

"What's that suppose to mean? Of course Roark is a better opponent he's a gym leader! What do you mean when you say I lacked knowledge on Roark? I watched Paul battle him!"

"I think what Crystal means is just because you saw Roark battle Paul and his style doesn't mean you knew how to beat him with yours. While we were battling I watched as you tried to copy Paul's style. That didn't work to well did it?"

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu said. He was telling Ash to relax and be himself.

"You see Ash each person has a unique battling style whether it's with Pokemon or martial arts. That style is like a fingerprint. The more you try to wear Paul's fingerprints the more problems you're going to have. I think it's time we resumed your training, Brock you to. The Pokemon can watch us while finishing lunch. Staravia could you watch my pack? I don't want to lose my samples," Crystal told the bird as she pulled off her civilian clothes revealing her robes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boys doing the same.

"Staravia avia," Staravia assured his friend that protecting the pack would be his first responsibility. After learning he wouldn't get to compete in the battle he wanted to contribute somehow. All the Pokemon watched with interest as Crystal stood a few feet from the boys and started instructing them. No one noticed as two guests joined the sidelines wondering what the kids were up to.

"Alright name the most important thing you must take into consideration when you fight?"

"Um who your opponent is?" Ash suggested.

"That's important, but something else has a greater importance because you have to be aware of it at an unconscious level."

"I know your surroundings."

"Right Brock. This quarry is entirely made of rock. You as an Earth element have an advantage here because the terrain is comprised of your element and your most familiar with different types of rock. But just because the field is familiar to you doesn't mean Ash and I can't use it later on to our advantage. Now the second thing to remember is that you can turn your opponents advantages into a disadvantage and make sure that their disadvantages are exploited. Let's take Brock for example. Brock has a height, strength, and elemental advantage. I also have a height, agility, and intelligence advantage while Ash's smaller size gives him a speed and maneuverability advantage. Ash, you could fit into tighter spaces and land attacks on my legs faster then I could block. You also could use your maneuverability to trip up Brock. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I get. Just because Roark's Pokemon have strength and speed doesn't mean my Pokemon can't turn that against them. It might be harder for such quick opponents to change direction at a moment's notice and their strength has to come at a cost. I think I'm beginning to understand what you're trying to teach me. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. An opposite can make you stronger."

"I don't understand that one Crystal. How can attacks from Roark's Pokemon help one of the opposite type?" Brock questioned.

"It's true and it all comes down the elemental wheel. I mean fire and water are opposites, but when they meet they create steam, which creates a great cloud cover. Say you attacked me with a Rock Throw when you learn to summon your element. Normally your attack would shatter my ice, but I could freeze the boulder and send it back to you stronger then before. If Ash used his lightening against me I would win nine times out of ten I would win. In the end Ash could defeat me by sending a bolt of lightening through the ice crystals. They would act like a mirror reflecting the light all over the place blinding me."

"I could do that? Man I can't wait until I can summon lightening!"

"Hold your horses Ash you're still a novice, but I have a feeling you, Brock, and Dawn will make Apprentice soon. Now let's showdown and see if you boys took what I said to heart. Go!" She shouted back flipping onto a rock then pushing off and sending a shower of ice crystals at the boys who dodged just in time.

Brock immediately began using the boulders to hide him before sending a rock down a hill at Ash and Crystal. The crushed ice Crystal's blinded them for a moment, but in the end they struck back hard and fast.

The Pokemon cheered loudly for Ash and Brock. Both boys had vastly improved in the martial arts since they started. As they talked amongst they about how they would incorporate this human style of battling into theirs the guests were smiling happily. They were impressed by what was going on.

The battle came to an end when Ash used his smaller size to get under Brock and Crystal and pin them both to the ground. They were all laughing and grinning at this point when they heard clapping. Turning they were stunned to see Roark and Crainidous both clapping for them. "Impressive. You three certainly know how to battle. I like the training robes very cool."

"Um yeah thanks," Ash said blushing furiously as he helped his friends up. "How long have you been watching us?"

"The whole time really. I was watching Crystal collect rock samples and I wanted to talk to her about them since she knows so much about geology. I followed her here and watched as she taught you both some valuables lessons. I hope you don't mind, but Craindous and I helped ourselves to some sandwiches."

"No it's okay I made extra."

"You really wanted to talk to me about rocks? Wow! Well I should know plenty about rocks seeing as how my grandfather was the head of the Geology Department at the University back home for many years before retiring. What would you like to discuss first?"

"Well you seemed pretty fascinated by your shale samples, but I noticed you were taking your time examining the metamorphic rock. What we're you looking for exactly?"

"Well shale is one of my favorite rocks. The color, how it forms, where you can find it and it was my grandfather's favorite rock. I always try to collect some interesting samples. As for the metamorphic rock I was really trying to find a fossil to take home with me."

"That's right you're from another Earth without Pokemon. I can't imagine a world without my Craindous. What are the creatures like there?"

"The animals are pretty cool and many have special talents, but none of the powers yours do. Also we don't have huge machines that can restore extinct animals back to life. Although we do have the Reo Reverso Shen Gong Wu that caused serious problems when my enemy Hannibal Bean used it to create an army of super intelligent dinosaurs."

"Reo Reverso?" Ash asked.

"Dinosaurs?" Brock wondered.

"Hannibal Bean?" Roark pressed.

"Craindous cran," Craindous questioned her.

"Here let me show you," she said pulling out her Xiaolin Phone and bringing up a picture of a strange gold device with a diamond tip. A description of what this Shen Gong Wu could do was written underneath. It said that this Shen Gong Wu restored anything to its original state. A short clip of a tiny talking bean riding a bird and using the device to turn oil into huge monstrous creatures played next. In truth the T-Rex reminded them a bit of Craindous who wondered if he ever get that big. "That was one of our toughest fights and we only one the Showdown against T-Rex because Rai is a great chess player."

"So what did you do to the dinosaurs after you defeated them? Did you return them to their previous state as oil?" Roark questioned. He was fascinated by how such a small device could magically do what the huge machine did in a day in just a few seconds.

"Nah we used another Shen Gong Wu, the Changing Chopsticks, and shrunk them to the size of a grain of rice. We constructed a mini habitat in a tank and now they live in the Temple."

"Quite an adventure you have. Training to learn new moves, collecting Shen Gong Wu, fighting bad guys. I wish I could experience your life for once," Ash said enthusiastically.

"Sometimes I wish I could be more like you guys. Learning Pokemon moves is great, but just once I like to know what its like to catch a Pokemon or battle against an opponent with a little friend by my side. That's why I wanted a fossil so badly. It would be just a small way I could be apart of your journey."

"Tell you what Crystal since it means so much to you Craindous and I will help you find a fossil for your collection. It's the least we could do for a fellow rock collector as well as great warrior. I hope her training has helped you Ash with a winning strategy because Craindous and I really want to battle you again."

"You can count on it! Hey what's wrong with the Pokemon?"

"Something's frightening them badly. I can't get Crogunk or Sudawoodo to calm down!" Brock said as he tried unsuccessfully to quite his Pokemon. All around them all the Pokemon were quickly getting agitated.

"Something bad has happened. I can feel it. Staravia can you fly up a report what you see?" Crystal asked.

"Staravia!" Staravia took off in a rush of feathers and flew high in the air scanning across the skies. When he saw what was happening he called down to the others.

Crystal used the Tongue of Saiping to decipher the bird's frantic calls. "No way! I have to confirm this. Everyone hold hands for a second. It's the only way we can all use the power of the Shen Gong Wu. Falcons Eye!"

"I don't believe it! Three of the ancient Pokemon have escaped from the museum!" Roark exclaimed in disbelief.

"It looks like Aerodactyle is on a rampage and obliterating the entire city!" Brock stated.

"Yeah and Kabtops and Armoldo are heading this way scaring everyone in their path."

"We have to do something before someone gets hurt! Roark if it's okay with you the three of us would like to assist in the recapture of those Pokemon," Crystal informed them as she hurriedly put the Shen Gong Wu away and removed the Third Arm Sash, the Mirror Deflector, and Shayera Mace out. "We all have some experience with ancient Pokemon and we could be a big help."

"Thanks we could use all the help we can get. There's no time for you guys to change so I guess you'll be fighting in your training robes. Come on we have to get a move on right now!" Roark said as he and Craindous took off running.

"Staravia go find Dawn and make sure she's okay! It's your job to protect her!" Ash called out his friend as they all raced after Roark. Staravia nodded and flew towards town in search of Dawn.

When they arrived at the other end of the quarry the scientists and Officer Jenny had cornered Kabtops and Armoldo, but Aerodactyle was nowhere to be seen. The frightened Pokemon looked like they were ready to attack any second. "Please calm down and return to your Pokeballs. We just want to help you," the lead scientist said.

"Kabtops!" hissed a rather annoyed creature that made a slashing move with his blades daring anyone to come closer.

"Armoldo!" screeched the other one thrashing about.

"It's no good. We can't recall them when there this agitated. Have your helicopters found Aerodactyle yet?" the caretaker asked.

"Not yet, but when they do they have orders to bring the creature here for capture assured," Officer Jenny. "Now we just have to catch them."

"Wait leave that to us! Craindous and I will distract them that's when you three make your move. Be careful. Craindous use Flamethrower!"

"Craindous!" The mini T-rex let loose a powerful Flamethrower tearing apart the ground and drawing the two scared Pokemon's attention away from the humans.

"Crogunk use Poison Sting, Sudawoodo use Double Edge!"

"Turtwig Razor Leaf, Aipom use Swift, Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Wudai Pluto Ice!"

The attacks soared through the air startling the ancient Pokemon for a few moments. They quickly got over their fear and unleashed a power Hyperbeam and Mudshot that obliterated one of the cars and sent every flying through the air.

"Ah Sudawoodo, Crogunk return!" Brock shouted recalling his Pokemon before he slammed into a boulder.

"Aipom, Turtwig return! Pikachu no!" Ash screamed as his best friend soared past his reach heading for a deep hole.

"Third Arm Sash! Its okay I got Pikachu and he's okay!" Crystal called out. Out of everyone she had landed on her feet. Ever Roark needed to be helped up by Craindous. "Those two are strong. None of our attacks landed."

"Don't worry Craindous will stop them. Craindous use Zen Headbutt!" Roark ordered his partner. Craindous did what he was instructed to and was about to land a hit when three robotic arms shot out of nowhere and grabbed them. "What in the world?"

It was Team Rocket with the missing fossil restore safely tucked inside their robot laughing their heads off. They had actually pulled off their scheme to steal the machine and aside from the setback of the missing Aerodactyle were ready and rearing to go.

"Normally we would recite our motto right now, but we're on a tight schedule!" Jessie giggled.

"Yes we still have plenty of ancient Pokemon to pilfer from the museum!" James added.

"And with this baby we can locate fossils with ease! Team Rocket is finally on top of the world!"

"Hey you three might want to release those Pokemon right now or else!" Crystal shouted.

"Or else what twerp? You going to risk hurting the Pokemon or the machine with your ice attacks?" Jessie questioned.

"No, I was saying you better release them because we've got an incoming raging Aerodactyle that you released! Duck!" Crystal screamed taking cover as Aerodactyle release a super strong Hyperbeam crashing the robot and sending the Pokemon flying. Screeching Aerodactyle used a Gust attack to land them safely on the ground before going into a climb.

"Quickly let's recapture them. Armoldo return!"

"Same with you Kabtops. I'm glad that's over, but we still have to capture Aerodactyle and that's not going to be easy."

"Crystal can't you use the Tongue of Saiping and talk with it? Get it to calm down?" Brock asked.

"Wouldn't work. Aerodactyle is locked in a primal rage and there's no reasoning with it. No we have to weaken it and capture it. I just hope we can manage because here it comes again!"

Aerodactyle let out a screech as it was engulfed in a ball of purple and gold energy bearing down on the group. "That's Giga Impact! Run!" Brock warned, but it was to late. Everyone went flying through the air crashing into rocks, Officer Jenny's bike and the scientists car was totaled, and there was now a deep gash in the middle of the mine that extended for miles.

"Man that was a Flare move if I ever saw one. Is everyone okay?" Crystal started to ask when she saw Aerodactyle turning and firing a Hyper Beam right at Ash and Pikachu who were just regaining consciences. "NO! Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!" A flurry of ice crystals froze the Hyper Beam and then shattered it startling Aerodactyle who rose into the air unleashing another gust.

"Thanks Crystal that was quick thinking!" Ash yelled out to her.

"Won't do us much good if we can't get Aerodactyle to calm down. We have to weaken him some how. Hey you two, is Aerodactyle cold blooded?"

"What?" 

"Just answer the question and hurry! Aerodactyle's coming in for another run with Giga Impact!" 

"We're not sure! We've never restored one before!"

"Well got to chance it. Everyone I suggest you pulling out your winter coats because I'm taking us back to the Ice Age. Soul of Ice!" Crystal shouted spinning around. Everyone gasped as layer upon layer of ice covered the rocks, snow fell, and icy winds tore across the sky as the temperature dropped. It was freezing!

"Hey look! Aerodactyle's Giga Impact disappeared!" Brock pointed out.

"Of course! It takes a huge amount of energy to produce the attack. The same amount it must need to keep warm in extremely cold conditions. Good strategy Crystal!"

"It's not over yet! Time for me to take down this overgrown lizard Xiaolin Style!" she shouted jumping off some rocks and spinning underneath Aerodactyle as he tried to claw her. Once behind and in the air she began to attack in a flurry of moves. "Eagle raking talons, Horse jumping Cattle, and my favorite Yeti scaring Tourist. Oh yeah Third Arm Sash Ice!"

Within seconds both Crystal and Aerodactyle were back on the ground. Aerodactyle was straining to get up, but couldn't get a grip. "You might want to throw that Pokeball right now!"

"Right Pokeball go!" The lead scientist shouted throwing the device. Aerodactyle saw it coming and bashed it away with his wings. With one more screech it took off once again in the air dragging Crystal (who grabbed the Pokeball) right into the air as she dangled from his leg holding onto the sash for dear life!

"No! Piplup Bubble Beam, Buneray Ice Beam, Staravia Aerial Ace!" Dawn shouted as she rushed over to her friends snatching up Crystal's fallen pack as she went. The three Pokemon unleashed their attacks, but Aerodactyle's Hyper Beam prevented them from getting close enough to help out. "I came running as soon as I heard Aerodactyle was winging its way over here. Staravia found me when I got halfway and directed me over here. I can't believe it. Crystal's in trouble and we can't do anything about it!"

"What if Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at them or if Crystal uses the Pokeball?" 

"That's not a smart move right now Ash. Aerodactyle is now about two miles up in the air. A fall from that height would certainly injure your friend if not kill her. We have to have faith that she'll come up with a strategy to save herself. Until then we can only watch with her Shen Gong Wu," Roark told him producing the Falcon's eye. Together the whole group assembled used its power to watch.

High in the air Crystal was struggling not to fall. "I have to get on top of Aerodactyle and try to communicate with him. Man I wish Dagwood were here he's the animal expert. I would love to see Raimundo or Stacey here seeing as how Aerodactyle is a flying/dragon type or wind and flare, as I know it. Here it goes," she said starting to swing and then using her momentum to land on Aerodactyle's back.

Aerodactyle screeched and tried to throw off the human. He barrel rolled, dived, and did loopy loops, but nothing shook the human who had wrapped the sash around his body like some kind of reins. He screeched again and fired Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam down at the ground. Aero (that was his name) was so confused. Everything was different then when he went to sleep. Where were the jungle trees, the other ancient Pokemon and favorite foods, and where was his family? Why did these humans keep attacking him? Suddenly he heard soft whispering coming from his back where the girl was still struggling to hold onto.

"Please listen to me Aerodactyle. I know that your confused right now and that you don't want to hurt anyone. I can help answer your questions if you trust me. I'm going to try and merge our chi energy together. If I'm successful all your questions will be answered. Please trust me," Crystal pleaded.

Aero was hesitant to trust the human who had attacked him with the ice, but something inside him told him to listen to her. Screeching his agreement he relaxed as Crystal focused her chi energy and mixed it with creating an indigo, white, and orange glow.

The understanding was immediate. Crystal saw all of Aero's memories and understood why he had been attacking. At the same time Aero glimpsed through her mind and knew why she had attacked him. He knew he could trust her and stopped struggling to through her off. Crystal broke the connection and patted him on the back. "It will be okay Aero. We'll get Team Rocket back for frightening you. Oh no Team Rocket I forgot about them! Guys Team Rocket's getting away!" she shouted frantically down knowing they couldn't hear her.

They might not have been able to hear her, but they could see her and turned their attention back to Team Rocket who was making a hasty retreat with their booty. "Oh no you don't! Craindous use Headbutt!"

"Craindous!" 

"I don't think so dino breath. Nets away!" Meowth said with flourish releasing several steel nets trapping the group effectively. "Yes I still got the touch. Those bozos will never be able to get out of those nets!"

"We can't let them win! Craindous you have to get free!" Roark yelled as he and Ash struggled to get the steel net off them with no avail.

"It's no good Roark. We need a miracle to get these off!"

"Aero narrow Hyper Beam now!" Crystal commanded as everyone including Team Rocket watched the Dragon of Ice ride Aerodactyle like a pro. Aero nodded and released a narrow Hyper Beam attack cutting the nets in half and freeing everyone. "Hey Craindous you remember that T-Rex I showed you? I think it's time you grew up and become King of the Dinosaurs!"

"Craindous!" Craindous shouted in agreement as a white glow enveloped his body. Everyone watched in awe, as he grew bigger, stronger, and darker as he reappeared as Rampardous. "Rampardous!"

"Alright this is just what we needed! Rampardous get our machine back!" Roark ordered. His friend obliged him and tore after Team Rocket who tried their hardest to get away, but failed. Rampardous quickly removed the Fossil Restorer and then yelled out "Ram Rampardous!"

That was Crystal's signal who leaned down against Aero back. "Aero use Giga Impact!" Aero did as she asked and soon Team Rocket was blasting off courtesy of the two friends.

Everyone was cheering as they landed. Crystal reabsorbed all the ice and snow back into her Soul and climbed off Aero's back. As everyone rush over to congratulate her Aero started nuzzling her with his head and licking her. "I know your happy Aero. It was a pleasure working with you, but I can't keep you with me. It wouldn't be fair to you and you deserve to live in an environment like your old home. These nice people will take you there and who knows one day you might get a girlfriend."

"Aero aero Aerodactyle!" Aero said understanding her reasons, but saying he would miss her. He nuzzled the ball in her hand and allowed himself to be captured.

"I guess I caught Aerodactyle. Here take good care of him for me please."

"We will and thank you for all your help. We never would have been able to capture Aerodactyle without your help," the lead scientist said taking the Pokeball.

"Yes Oreburg City is forever in your debt. I only wish we had something to give you in thanks."

"I have an idea. Crystal I found this Aerodactyle footprint fossil earlier today. I think you deserve it and it will be a little reminder of your adventure here."

"Thank you Roark I really appreciate this. I'll cherish it forever."

"Hey Crystal you want to help me train a bit more for my rematch against Roark tomorrow? With your help I know I can win tomorrow!"

"Your own _Novice_. By the time I'm done with you your going to wish Aero had blasted you!" Crystal said laughing with everyone else.


	6. Crystal's Showdown

The gang was making their way towards Floraroma town where Dawn's next contest was to take place. They were still a few days away and the gang was getting tired so they decided to rest in the next town, a small place called Elemental Town. "I can't wait until we reach a Pokemon Center. My feet are killing and I want Nurse Joy to give Pachrishu a check up."

"Ah Nurse Joy her lovely face fills my hey quit that!" Brock whined when Crystal threatened to give him a nerve pinch. "I mean I just think we deserve to have a break after the last few adventures we had."

"Yeah chasing Pachrishu all over the place, dealing with that thief J and then Aipom deciding he wanted to be in that contest."

"Not to mention all the training you guys have been putting with your Pokemon and learning martial arts has wiped us out. Still I think you guys are nearing Apprentice rank. Any day now you three will be summoning your elements and saving the world from evil. But until then come on hurry up you Slowbros! There's a surprise waiting for us at the Pokemon center. Last one there is a rotten Togipi!" Crystal called out laughing as she raced ahead of them with the others running after her wondering what she meant by surprise.

They arrived about ten minutes later panting. "I can't believe she beat us here. A few weeks ago she was complaining about walking everywhere and now look at her. If I didn't know better I say she was part Arcanine," Ash panted.

"Pika pika pi," Pikachu nodded in agreement. He had never seen a human move that fast before.

"At least we got here. Come on let's go inside and ask Crystal what her surprise is," Brock said. The others nodded and after catching their breaths they stepped inside.

"What took you so long you guys? Are guest were getting concerned," Crystal said motioning to the people standing next to her now wearing her robes. The trio only had a moment to see who they were before Ash and Dawn found themselves in a tight bear hug.

"Oh Ash I'm so glad to see you! I hope your remembering to change your you know what!" Delia said hugging Ash tightly.

"Mom?!"

"I love your new look Dawn. Its very mature looking and your hair looks splendid," Joanna told a bewildered Dawn.

"What are you doing here Mom?"

"Well that's an interesting question young lady. You see a few days ago I was working in my lab when I got a call from your friend over there asking for Delia and me to meet you kids in this town," Professor Oak said as he and Professor Rowan stepped foreword after saying hello to Brock.

"Yes the same thing happened to me and your mother Dawn. We found the trip paid for and we even had rooms booked. It was a simple matter of waiting for you four to arrive."

"You planned all this so you could meet them in person instead of a video screen? Well thank you, but I still don't get how you managed to pull it off," Ash asked confused.

"I told you before Ash my family owns and operates a five star hotel. I know all about travel plans, making reservations, and stuff. Before you ask about payment let's just say I'm a little surprised my friend Lu's Platinum credit card works just as well here as it does back home. So now that we're all here why not go out for lunch and get to know each other better?" Crystal suggested and everyone nodded.

The group went to an outdoor café and soon everyone was happily eating away at their lunches. Ash and Dawn quickly told their moms about their adventures with Brock adding his own two-bit sense. The Professors were amazed by the Pokemon they caught and were impressed by Crystal's capture of Aerodactyle.

"Catching ancient Pokemon is tricky business and I should know. My grandson Gary once resurrected an Aerodactyle and boy did Tracey and I have a field day trying to capture it."

"I'm more impressed with the way you rode Aerodactyle after getting it sorry him to trust you. The technique you used could come in handy for future researchers."

"I'm still amazed at the powers you displayed at the Jubelife contest. I've never seen anyone do the things you've done before," Joanna commented sipping her tea.

"Yes and coming here all by yourself just to improve those skills is very brave. I'm sorry if I haven't been very hospitable I just can't believe in your world were nothing, but a," Delia started to say.

"You're a popular anima show? Don't be Mrs. Ketchum. All of you should be thrilled at how much everyone loves you guys. I mean trading cards, toys, video games, and entire section of fanfics dedicated to you? Its amazing and beyond belief if you ask me."

"Could you tell us a bit more about these fanfics please? I find it interesting that both adults and children would write stories about us," Professor Oak said.

"Are you sure you want to know considering how many stories have you and Mrs. Ketchum together?" Crystal asked playfully. She laughed as Professor Oak spit his coffee all over Ash and Brock while Delia blushed bright red.

"Well Samuel I've never seen you that embarrassed before. You shouldn't take it so personally. Still I wonder where the writers got that idea," Professor Rowan told him earning a glare.

"How often are Samuel and I paired up?" Delia asked.

"Often. Several people get the feeling he's Ash's father while others think he's related to Team Rocket boss. Don't get me started on how many times Ash has been paired up with Misty, May, Dawn, and every other girl we've met. There aren't many stories about you yet Dawn, Joanna, and Professor Rowan because Diamond and Pearl only started a few months ago. Oh Brock you'll be happy to know that in most stories you get a girlfriend. Did I say something embarrassing or funny?" Crystal asked seeing everyone look at. "I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you. This just means that the fans love you guys a lot."

"Quite a lot if I had to guess. Perhaps we should change the subject. You mentioned that your friends would be following soon after you came here. Well it's been a few weeks and why haven't they come yet?" Joanna asked her with concern.

"I'm not sure, I doubt the machine broke because Jack's a mechanical genius. That kid could build just about anything from junk and he has. I think the problem is finding the right way to inform Master Fung about their intentions before coming here. I mean weren't exactly honest about what we were up to fearing he put a stop to it before we got here."

"You shouldn't lie about your intentions especially to your elder. It sounds like there was a great deal to be concerned about. When you see this Master Fung again you should apologize," Professor Rowan told her gruffly.

"I will don't worry about it. I'm sure he and Dojo will be joining the others when they come here. I get the feeling they will show up any day now. You guys can then watch all our adventures and then I'll have some help with your martial arts training."

"I was wondering when that would be brought up. I'm not so sure if I want Ash to continue learning martial arts. He could hurt himself or others seriously," Delia commented worriedly.

"Mom don't worry so much. Martial arts are the art of self _defense _not self offence."

"Yeah Mrs. Ketchum Crystal's been teaching us how to protect ourselves and the Pokemon in times of danger."

"Plus it's great exercise and we enjoy learning about it. You saw how the lessons she's taught us have cropped up in our battling styles. We've really improved since we started this training and I can't dream of not continuing."

"You should listen to Brock and Dawn Delia they make excellent points. It is an important part of Ash's journey to try new things and expand his horizons."

"Yes and learning to defend oneself against trouble without Pokemon is something every trainer should know. Relaying too much on your Pokemon to assist you weakens the bond. The duty and responsibility of protection should go both ways between trainer and Pokemon."

"I know how you feel Mrs. Ketchum, but I see how happy it makes Dawn learning this and I know that it would be wrong to stop her from learning more."

"I guess you all make an excellent point. I'm sorry Ash I just worry sometimes. Why don't you tell us about your progress?" Delia suggested. Ash grinned and eagerly started telling his mom about his progress with Dawn and Brock interjected.

Not to far away watching through a pair of binoculars was Team Rocket. "Grr. I can't believe that ice twerp planned a little reunion for the rest of the twerps. Who does she think she is? Coming to our world with her fancy powers and toy trinkets. Look at her! How can anyone like that freak of nature!" Jessie growled.

"Easy Jess you know what happens when you get jealous," James started to warn her before Jessie grabbed him by collar and started shaking him.

"I'm not jealous of some twerp! I'm much prettier, smarter, and better fighter then she is!" 

"Could you guys can it I'm trying to come up with a plan to steal her bag."

"What's so important about her bag Meowth?"

"Use your head you idiots. Inside that bag is everything Team Rocket could ever need for taking over the world. She's got geology equipment we could use to find fossils to sell for money, a portable bathroom, which we really need, a book to read, not mention her weapon, arm guard, battle armor and the crème of the crop, her Shen Gong Wu. With those six items our days of losing are over. With those items we go steal any Pokemon we wanted without worry. No one would beat us! It's time to switch gears and get that bag!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I like the way you think Meowth."

"Yes once we have that bag our luck will finally change. Team Rocket will be number one again!" 

"Wobbafett!" 

"Mime Mime!"

Back at the café everyone had just finished their lunch and Crystal was showing them the Silver Manta Ray explaining what it could do. They were having hard time believing that something that looked like a black Mantye could fly. They were about to get first hand experience when a deadly haze surrounded them.

"What's going on cough? Who's using that Haze on us?" Dawn coughed.

"I have a pretty good idea who," Ash said as the smoke cleared showing Team Rocket in their balloon holding Crystal's back.

"Thank you so much for your contribution to Team Rocket twerp," Jessie said.

"Yes, thanks to your generous donation Team Rocket will be soaring to new heights. Don't worry will take good care of your stuff," James added.

"Give me back my bag this instant!" Crystal demanded.

"Sorry twerp, but you know what they say. Finder's keepers, loser's weepers. But to show you there are no hard feelings here's a parting gift courtesy of us!" Meowth said slamming his hand down on a button, which released some sticky stuff at the group immobilizing them. "See you later!" he called out as they floated away at top speeds.

"No we have to stop them! They can't get away with the Shen Gong Wu! Hiyah!" Crystal shouted as she twisted free along with the others. Not even waiting for everyone else she ran after the balloon with the others following behind her.

"Why are you risking your life like this? I'm sure that will get your bag back eventually there's no need for this recklessness!" Professor Oak shouted.

"You said it yourself the Shen Gong Wu are indestructible why are you hurrying with no plan?" Rowan called out to Crystal.

"You don't understand those Shen Gong Wu were created for the purpose to keep the balance between good and evil. They don't belong in this world so it's her responsibility to reclaim them before Team Rocket uses them for evil," Dawn shouted

"In a way they mean as much to her as our Pokemon do. She can't let them get away. It would dishonor her greatly," Brock added.

"Crystal will never catch them on foot! You got a plan B?" Ash shouted.

"Sure do everyone hold on. I'm releasing my secret weapon!" Crystal called out taking a deep breath and hurling the one Shen Gong Wu she had in the air. "Silver Manta Ray!" The device glowed and grew in size until it was big as a small plane. Everyone found themselves magically transported inside. "I would buckle up if I was you. Pre systems check complete, navigation online, tracking system engage. Hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride," she said before pulling back on the wheel and taking off after the balloon.

Team Rocket was gloating happily at their successful theft. "I can't believe how easy it was! Did you see the look on that ice twerps face when we stole her stuff?" James asked.

"That will teach her for messing with Team Rocket. Now let's see what we got here," Jessie said as she started to dig through the bag before Meowth's screams alerted her to the danger. "What is it Meowth?"

"We got incoming! Take a look! That twerp must have had a Shen Gong Wu on her!" Meowth screeched as he waved his paw about. Both humans looked and saw the Silver Manta Ray bearing down on them. "What are we going to do? We can't outrun that thing!"

"Get a grip Meowth!"

"Yes this is no time to lose your head! Can't you just press some sort of button to get rid of them?" 

"Oh yeah I forgot. Missiles away!" He shouted slamming his paw on a big red button. At once four missiles shot out from the bottom of the balloon streaking through the sky straight for the Silver Manta Ray.

Back inside the Manta Ray a loud beeping was heard and red lights flooded the interior. "Brock! What does the radar show?!" Crystal barked.

"We've got incoming! Four missiles aimed directly at us!"

"Please tell me this thing has weapons," Dawn begged.

"That was the one thing Dashi forgot to install when he created this thing. Everyone strap in and hold on. I'm going to be performing some evasive maneuvers!"

"Evasive maneuvers? What does that meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!" Professor Rowan asked as the Manta started a steep climb with the missiles trailing them.

Suddenly the Manta barrel rolled followed by a double loop that went into a steep dive that at was pulled out of at the last second. Before anyone could speak they were zigzagging all over the sky before finally hovering. "Is everyone okay?" Crystal asked everyone once she confirmed the missiles had been destroyed.

"I think I'm going to be sick excuse me!" Delia said as she leaned over and started puking in her barf bag. Joanna unbuckled her seat and tried to help the poor woman out.

"I think that wild ride upset my lumbago even more then usual," moaned Professor Oak.

"Crystal do you even know how to fly this thing?" Ash asked the Ice Dragon as she flew after Team Rocket once more.

"Excuse me, but have you ever piloted a mystical flying transport before? No I think not, but if you think you can do a better job he's the instruction manual!"

"I can't read this its all in chicken scratch!"

"That's not chicken scratch Ash that's Chinese!"

"I still can't read it!"

"Then I suggest you hold your tongue and let me fly this thing! Team Rocket is not getting away with my stuff if I have anything to say about it," growled Crystal as she zeroed onto her target.

"Those missiles didn't stop them they're still coming. What are we going to do Jessie?"

"Pull yourself together James and act like a man! I say its time we fight fire with fire or should I say ice? Let's see how little miss Ice Princess likes having her own weapon used against her! Now how does this thing work again?" Jessie asked as she pulled on the Mirror Deflector and started waving the Shayera Mace around.

"Oh no she didn't! Boy is she in for a rude awakening. Take over Ash!" Crystal instructed as unstrapped herself and pressed a button opening the cockpit up.

Ash dove for the steering wheel and managed to keep the Manta in the air. "Where are you going? I can't fly this thing!" 

"Just keep the wheel steady and you'll be fine. It's just like riding a bike trust me. Brock, Professors, can you give me a boost? I need to get outside for a moment."

"Just what are you doing young lady?" Rowan asked as they helped her climb out of the cockpit. She just smiled and laughed. "You'll see."

"Look there's the ice twerp blast her!"

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!" Jessie cried, but to her surprise nothing happened. "What's the matter with this piece of junk? Is it broken? Hey what the? Where are they going?" she demanded as they flew off her arm and slid onto Crystal's.

"The Elemental Wu and Wudai weapons are bound to the warrior of the same element and can't be used by anyone else without permission and I sure didn't give you permission! Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!" she shouted sending a wave of ice at the balloon causing it to explode and crash towards the ground. "Dive!" Crystal shouted digging into the Manta as flew down after her bag the Shen Gong Wu flying everywhere.

By the time they landed Crystal had recovered her bag, the Horn of the Blizzard and the Tongue of Saiping. She shoved these items along with her weapon and elemental Wu into her friends' arms once the Manta shrank. She took off looking for the other Wu with her friends right behind her.

She had just reached the clearing where Team Rocket had crashed. Crystal barely took notice of James and Meowth struggling to get out of the smoking wreckage. Her eyes were on Jessie who had the Falcons Eye and Compass of Erised and was heading for the Third Arm Sash. She dove for it and grabbed it at the exact same time Jessie did. "Give it up girly this Shen Gong Wu is mine," she growled as everyone entered the clearing in time to see the Third Arm Sash glow gold.

"No its not! Jessie I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked confused by what she said.

"Listen here twerp I don't know what your talking about, but if you want to fight for this Shen Gong Wu then why not battle me with one of your twerpy friends Pokemon?"

"No ever since I've got here I've followed your rules when it came to battling whether it was for a contest or a gym. Its time you did things my way and besides if you refuse to accept my challenge because you think you'll lose then according to the laws of the Ancients you forfeit and all your Shen Gong Wu goes to me and I rather not win that way. So do you accept or not?"

"Fine twerp we'll do things your way. Do your worst it won't matter I will still win."

"Fine my Horn of the Blizzard for the Compass of Erised."

"I accept twerp."

"I call for a Shen Yi Bo Dare I also wish to add the Tongue of Saiping for the Falcons Eye. Winner gets all the Shen Gong Wu including the Third Arm Sash."

"Those are some pretty high stakes. If she wins she gets back everything," Ash commented.

"Yeah, but if she loses then she gets nothing. I hope that she picks a challenge to her advantage," Dawn added.

"I don't think Crystal would do something that dishonorable. We'll just have to see what she comes up with."

"Alright I know from watching the show that you like the snow so I'm guessing you know how to skate right? Good the challenge is an ice skating race. First person to cross the finish line wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Crystal shouted.

There was a huge flash of light and suddenly everyone was screaming as the ground erupted undergoing a transformation at great speeds as the magic of the Showdown took hold. The ground soon looked like something you see in the gym with a huge spiraling ten level ice track rising out of the center. All along the course were ice sculptures resembling Pokemon along with several traps and mazes. Everyone found themselves in the stands, but they were no longer wearing their regular clothes.

"What are we wearing? I feel ridicules," Professor Oak said as he looked over the getup he was in. Silk black pants, black sash, a long sleeved white shirt and a blue vest. Professor Rowan was also in the same outfit, but wasn't complaining.

"I don't know Samuel you look handsome. I don't know if I wear this outfit in public thought," Delia commented as she played with her now loose hair. She and Joanna wore a light pink karate shirt, light red pants and slipper shoes.

"This must be part of the Showdown magic. I mean take a look at the kids and those Team Rocket members over there," Joanna remarked. It was true; James and Meowth were now wearing black and red body armor with a red R on a button on the center of the chest. The kid's armor was blue and yellow with pictures of different Pokemon on them. Ash had a Pikachu, Brock an Onix, and Dawn an Espon and she had a huge pink bow attached to her facemask.

"Wow! This is so cool! Hey Pikachu you got battle armor too. I wonder why we need to wear this if were not the ones competing."

"I guess it's to ensure that everyone is safe during the challenge. This should be interesting watch. This Showdown is the ultimate test of someone's skill and intelligence. One wrong move and its all over," Brock said.

"I just hope no one dies during this Showdown. Look there they are. It looks like they're about to start."

It was true that they were about to start. Both Crystal and Jessie were dressed in battle armor and had a pair of skates strapped to their feet. They glared at each other hatefully. "Get ready to lose twerp!"

"I don't think so Jessie. Gong Ye Tempi! That means go," Crystal shouted, as she took off with Jessie hot on her tail. Up in the stands everyone was shouting encouragement and words of advice.

Suddenly an ice sculpture of a Lapras sprang to life and Body Slammed the track in front of the two racers leaving a huge gaping hole. Jessie panicked and tried to back track, but found her way blocked bye a Dugong Head butting the ice behind them. Crystal however brought the Horn of the Blizzard to her lips and activated it. A huge ice wind blew over the hole freezing it and she skated over the new ice with no problems.

"That was an awesome move!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes it seems that this Showdown is designed to test the way a warrior reacts to surprise situations. Your friend Crystal clearly knows not to panic and keep a cool head in these situations."

"Yes these Showdowns seem like an excellent way to train trainers and their Pokemon. It's a pity you need to clash over a Shen Gong Wu for a person to issue a challenge."

"Its not just about skill and power, but picking the right Shen Gong Wu. Look for yourselves. In the open track Crystal has the advantage with her Horn of the Blizzard, but in the maze and blind corners Jessie's Compass of Erised and Falcons Eye give her the advantage," Joanna remarked.

"Look they're only have three levels left and Crystal's winning!" Delia exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Come on Crystal you can do it!" Brock shouted

"Jessie you can't let that ice twerp to win!" James shouted.

"Pick up the pace Jessie and do something! I thought you said you were a snow queen so prove it already!" Meowth shouted.

"Don't worry you idiots I don't plan on losing even if this girl is an ice skating champ," Jessie growled as she watched Crystal do a triple lutz and started skating backwards before going foreword again. Jessie hated to admit it, but this girl was good maybe even great when it came to skating. There was no way she was going to beat her unless she cheated and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Crystal was nearing the turn when Jessie who was laughing shoved her over the edge. "Have a nice trip twerp! I'll take good care of your Shen Gong Wu or should I say mine!" she shouted as she skated off.

"NO! CRYSTAL!" Ash screamed.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried out as they watched their friend fall.

"I can't look!" Dawn said burying her face in her hands.

"There has to be something she can do to save herself!"

"There is and looks like she's doing it!" Professor Oak shouted as they watched Crystal rotate her legs and slashing hand holds on the center column. She managed to grab a few handholds and hold on tightly. "She's safe."

"Yeah, but she's also near the bottom of the track. There's no way she's going to win now."

"You can't give up Crystal! I know you'll find a way to win if you believe in yourself!"

"Ash is right, I can't give up and I won't. There has to be a way to win and I see it. Tongue of Saiping!" Crystal shouted hoping it wasn't to late to win.

Jessie was just a few feet from the finish line when she heard shouting from the sidelines. Wondering what all the shouting was about she turned and gawked at the sight of giant ice sculpture of an Articuno flying high in the sky with Crystal in its talons. "This can't be happening! That's cheating!"

"No it's called ingenuity and your going to pay for your dirty trick! Wudai Pluto Ice!" A wave of ice engulfed Jessie freezing her solid. "Good, now that Heylin witch can't win. Okay toss me!" she commanded to the sculpture, which obeyed her orders. The track was coming up fast and if she hit it to hard she would die. "Soul of Ice!" her pendent lit up and the track started moving about until she landed safely on it and figure skated her way to victory.

Everyone was cheering and going nuts as things returned to normal. They all rushed over to her to give her a congratulating hug. She just smiled at them and put the Shen Gong Wu back in her bag. "Okay okay I get it. Was there ever any doubt if I would win."

"You were amazing the way you froze Jessie like that! What do you call that move ice coffin?" Dawn asked.

"I still can't get over the fact of what happens when you challenge someone to a Showdown. You should have warned us about that," Brock said.

"At least you got your stuff back and Team Rockets down for the count," Ash started to say before a wave of attacks came at them. They all dove out of the way. Quickly Crystal used her Soul with her Ice Beam to create a ring of thick protective ice around the group before turning to face her opponents.

"Are you such cowardly opponents and sore losers that you have to attack me? An honorable foe would accept defeat and leave without causing an incident!"

"Listen here twerp ever since you join the gang you've made our lives miserable and when we indulge you to go ahead with your little Showdown you humiliate us. Well it ends now!" Jessie growled.

"Yeah that's right if we can't steal Pokemon or your Shen Gong Wu then the least we can do is defeat you!" James added.

"Who knows? Maybe once your defeated we can take that fancy pendent of yours or figure out how to transfer your powers to us! Come on guys lets do it!" Meowth called as all Team Rockets Pokemon surged forward.

Crystal tensed and quickly dodged Serviper's Poison Tail and managed to slice through Dustox's Psybeam, but Wobbafett Countered her Ice Beam and Meowth managed to nick her with his Fury Swipes slowing her down enough for Cacnea's Pin Missiles and Carnavine's Bullet Seed which hit her full on in the chest. She struggled to get up, but Mime Jr. just used Mimic to pin her down with his friends move. She screamed as she was thrown into her ice barrier. She fell to the ground to weak to get up.

"Crystal! You have to get up!" Ash shouted pounding on the ice.

"That's enough you three! Can't you see your hurting the poor girl?" Oak demanded.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! No matter what Crystal's done to you three she doesn't deserve this kind of assault!" Delia cried out.

"Can it! Can't you see where busy here?" Jessie demanded. She ordered Dustox to use Gust on Crystal. The Xiaowlin Dragon of Ice barely had the strength to roll out of the way, but still couldn't climb to her feet.

"Why hasn't she gotten up? Even after all that battling she didn't give any indication she was feeling weak," Rowan mused.

"Yeah its almost like her life force is running out, but that's impossible isn't it?" Joanna remarked.

"I think that's the case Mom! Crystal mentioned the Soul Pendent allows her to tap into the zenith of her powers for a short time, but it takes part of her life force to do it! That's why she usually takes the ice back in, but she hasn't and she's used it twice now!" 

"We need to get out there and help her, but none of our Pokemon are strong enough to break the ice."

"We can't give up we have to try! Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted unleashing his strongest Thunder Shock. It struck the ice wall, but didn't go through. It didn't even make a scratch. "Pika?"

"It didn't even make a dent!"

"You twerps should just quit while you're ahead. Your Ice Princess did you guys a favor imprisoning you. Now we won't steal Pikachu when we defeat your little friend here. Everyone ready for the final attack?" James asked and smiled when the Pokemon nodded happily. They turned their sights to a motionless Crystal ready to defeat her.

"I can't stand this anymore! Team Rocket has sunk low before, but this is over the line," Ash growled not noticing the sparks of electricity coming from his hand.

"If we don't do something Crystal's dead. We can't let our friend and mentor down after everything she's done for us!" Dawn hissed as a soft pink glow covered her hands.

"Its time to teach Team Rocket why you don't mess with honorable warriors like us!" Brock growled his hand encased in Earth.

"Pika? Pika pi?" Pikachu asked trying to draw Ash's attention to the sparks of electricity that had now taken over his whole arm.

"What in the world?" The adults thought as they watched in stun disbelief as the trio summoned their elements for the first time.

"Thunderbolt Punch Lightening!"

"Rock Throw Earth!" 

"Auara Beam Light!"

The three attacks slammed into the ice causing a mini explosion, which threw the kids backwards while the Rocket Pokemon stopped dead in their tracks. When the smoke cleared there was a small whole that went halfway through the ice barrier clear as day. "Wow the twerp and his friends got a power boost."

"No fair no fair! Why do they get all the power and fun?"

"Karma?"

"Shut up!" 

"Ash! Are you okay baby?" Delia asked as she cradled Ash in her arms.

"Dawn talk to me please," Joanna pleaded.

"Brock wake up already," Oak said as Rowan took his pulse. He seemed fine. Brock shook them off and sat up.

"Man did we just do what I think we did?"

"Yeah we did it!"

"We just summoned our element for the first time!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Celebrate all you want twerps you're still stuck behind that ice barrier and to weak to try that stunt again. Looks like Team Rocket still wins this time!"

"Wrong Heylin agents," a voice whispered. Everyone was so surprised to hear Crystal speak they barely noticed she manage to pull herself to her knees. "I have faced demented cat divas, yodeling Abominable Snowman, and regained control of my own Heylin half," she said struggling until she was standing on her feet her arms wrapped tightly around her with her head bowed. "I have challenged and defeated the Royal Heylin Family, Chase Young, and Hannibal Roy Bean!" Her voice was gaining more confidence. "I am Crystal White!" she stated thrusting her right arm down. "I am a Wudai Warrior!" she exclaimed thrusting the left one down. "I am the Xiaowlin Dragon of the Ice and I will _not_ be defeated by you!" she shouted as she thrusted her head upright and looked at them.

"Pretty speech, but do you really think you can defeat us weak as you are?"

"She's right you don't have enough energy to summon your powers and you're all alone!"

"What chance does a twerp like you have?"

"Your wrong. I'm never alone. My friends are always with me wheatear they are here in this world or back home at the Xiaolin Temple. Their friendship will always give me the strength to continue fighting on. So bring it!"

"You're going to regret those words! Serviper Poison Sting, Dustox use Psybeam, Wobbafett Counter!"

"Carnavine Bullet Seed, Cacnea Sandstorm, Mime Jr. use Mimic!"

"Don't forget my Fury Swipes!"

"Crystal look out!" Ash shouted as the attacking Pokemon beared down on her. She had braced herself for the attacks when out of nowhere a swirling tornado made of wind and lightening descended from the sky and blocked the attacks. The tornado then took the shape of the Xiaolin Symbol before disappearing. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but that was an awesome combination!"

"I think Crystal knows who did that attack combo look at her."

"I know that attack combo anywhere. Could it be? Yes there here! Dojo!" Crystal shouted waving her arms about as everyone looked up in the sky and saw a green blur fast approaching. It looked like a dragon, but it wasn't any dragon Pokemon they were familiar with.

When the dragon got closer a two figures detached themselves from his back. Both wore the outfits of a Shoku Warrior. The boy who had short brown hair and a emerald green eyes used the power of wind to guide his descendent landing a few feet from Crystal. He smiled cockily at her and then smirked. "Can't leave you alone on a mission can we? How much trouble have you caused in the week and half since your absences?"

"Raimundo!"

Meanwhile the girl performed some aerial stunts on her snowboard before pulling the ripcord on her parachute. She expertly glided towards the ground before transforming her snowboard into a dirtboard. She hit the ground and performed some awesome tricks before coming rest next to Crystal. She kicked off the board, pulled off the chute and removed her helmet to reveal a ponytail of fine black hair and natural red highlights streaking through it. She had jade green eyes and a beauty mark by her mouth. She shook her head and glanced about. "Now that was the ultimate rush! So are these the idiots who are causing you trouble? Well I think we better get the rest of the gang here. Hey guys get down here and that's an order!"

"Lu you haven't changed a bit!"

"Wings of Tanabee!" A strange hum followed by a rainbow vapor revealed a large scruffy blond hair, blue eye cowboy holding onto a dark skin black haired brown eye muscular beauty. They landed and immediately took their place in the semi circle forming. "Howdy Crystal? These lowdown varmints giving you some trouble?"

"No more then usual Clay. Hey Callie how are you?"

"Fine mate, but talk about an independent streak. I thought I was the only one who liked to do things by myself."

"Jet Bootsu! Move out of the way dawgs. Can't you see I'm coming in for a landing?" An African American boy with curly black hair and brown eyes called out. The girl holding onto him was clearly from India. She had medium length brunette hair, light green eyes, and a red charka jewel on her forehead. They landed safely on the ground. "Yo Crystal did we make it in time for the clincher shot?"

"You most certainly did Jermaine! Stacey!"

"Crystal I prayed for your safety all the time, but then again how much trouble could one person get into when their enemies don't have all their thrusters firing?"

"I missed that witty banter! Ah here come Dagwood and Auara on the Longie Kite now."

It was true a tall boy with spiky auburn hair, hazel eyes, and cleft chin was sailing through the air with a dragon kite attached to his back. In his arm he cradled a girl who clearly was from Egypt with her short braided black hair, violet eyes, tan skin, and an asp shaped birthmark on her right ankle. "Hi guys we thought we drop in and see if you needed some assistance," Dagwood said landing on the ground and letting Auara get up.

"Normally I politely ask these Heylin agents if they be kind enough to leave, but somehow I don't think they would listen to us," Auara remarked.

"You got that right! Those three are bigger losers then I was when I was evil!" A voice shouted as kid with gray skin, red eyes and hair flew to the ground with the help of a heliopack. Clutching tightly to him was a Japanese girl with black pigtails and blue eyes. "I thought I had a temper, but she takes the cake."

"Jack! Kimiko!"

"Don't forget about us!" Dojo called out zooming to the ground and shrinking to the size of a small lizard as a short baldhead kid with yellow skin and black eyes jumped off and took his place. "Badly dressed Heylin agents I order you to start and continue at once or prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense you Pikachu colored kid!" Jessie growled.

"He means cease and desist! Omi I love you with all my heart, but couldn't you get slang right once?" Crystal asked shaking her head.

"So you must be the rest of the freaky twerp patrol! Doesn't matter we'll still beat you no matter what!"

"Yeah so I prepare for a humiliating defeat if I were you!"

"I don't think so scratch cat! Dojo! Go melt that ice barrier and protect the innocents. Things are about to get hectic just the way I like it," Lu said smiling happily.

"Time to kick butt Xiaolin Style!"

"Oh yeah? Everyone attack with the same attacks as before!"

"I think not! Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted thrusting his hands foreword. A stream of cold water shot from his hands and struck the attacking Pokemon forcing them back into the remains of their balloon.

"What awesome power! Maybe I should teach Piplup that!"

"I think first you want to get out of this ice barrier. Hi there boys, girls, and strange electrify creatures. I'm Dojo the mystical dragon of the Xiaolin Temple. Stand back I'm going to melt the ice," Dojo told them as he started chugging down what looked like hot sauce.

"Why are you drinking hot sauce if dragons are suppose to breath fire naturally?"

"Excuse me the day you breath fire out of your mouth of great magnitude when you're the size of a lizard is the day I stop giving Master Fung his foot baths! Now do you want to be freed or not? Good now be quite!" Dojo said as breathed a huge fire melting the ice. "That took a lot out of me. Hey where do you think your going?"

"To help of course!"

"Listen kid you may have just summoned your element and your Pokemon friends could assist, but it's a matter of honor. Let the Dragons finish the fight they started. If it gets bad you can jump in, but until then chill."

"Ash sweeties listen to him. Its time to let someone else be the hero. Besides look at the show we're treated to."

"That was a cheap shot! How dare you!"

"Please, your one to talk. Since you're burning with anger why don't I assist you? Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted flipping through the air. At the height of her flip she unwound and extended her hands letting a trail of flames danced from her fingertips and merged together into a huge fireball that fried the group. "Oh yeah I'm on fire!"

"Where do you twerps get off attacking a lady such as myself?" Jessie growled.

"Well normally I wouldn't attack a lady, but trust me your no lady. Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted sending a wave of earth crashing onto the group.

"Don't get up. Allow me to help you. Shoku Neutron Star Wind!" Raimundo shouted sending a star shaped wave at the group. Team Rocket was screaming as they whirled about the air like a top. "Jack I think your up."

"Right! You know I feel as if I have to say this before I kick your butt. Back when I was evil you three were an inspiration to me, but now I'm more inspired by heroes like Ash and co! Wudai Asteroid Metal!" Jack shouted twirling around. The metal from the balloon merged together and wrapped itself tightly around Team Rocket who were plummeting towards the ground. "Jermaine!"

"On it dawg. Time for the clincher shot at the last second buzzer. Wudai Blackhole Gravity!" Jermaine cried as a bright silver light pulsated from his body and suspended the group in the middle of the air. "Oh yeah I still got it! Hey home boy you think you could give nature a helping hand?"

"Of course I was just about to. Wudai Planet Earth!" Dagwood commanded as the tree branched darted through the air caging Team Rocket up tightly. "Lu, I believe it's your turn."

"Thanks Dagwood. So I heard from a reliable source you love getting a charge. Hey Pikachu you might want to watch this closely if you want to see a real electric attack! Shoku Thunderstorm Jupiter Lightening!" Lu shouted allowing three bolts of lightening to hit her before forming a huge ball of lightening that she hurled at the caged group who screamed as the electricity passed through their body. There was an explosion as the trees blew apart and it sent a shower of debris at the bystanders.

"INCOMING!" Brock yelled as everyone covered his or her heads. Suddenly Dojo started glowing white and he thrusted his little arms out in front of him. For a few seconds the group could of sworn they saw the faint outline of a man as a protective shield formed around them. Once the danger was passed Dojo fell to the ground rubbing his head.

"Man I wish I had better control over that. Still haven't gotten use to that yet," Dojo admitted.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't that your power?" Dawn asked.

"Its complicated I'll explain later. Why don't we watch the rest of the battle? Crystals up and she wants payback."

"You Rockets look like your suffering from electric burns. Why don't I cool you down? Wudai Pluto Ice!" Crystal shouted as stream of ice wrapped itself tightly around the group.

"Hmm seems as if Team Rockets need a jumpstart on their thrusters. Shall I give them a hand? Wudai Supernova Flare!" Stacey cried out as series of mini explosions engulfed the group.

"I heard from a reliable source that Jessie likes the spotlight. Allow me to shine a light on you. Wudai Sun Light!" Auara shouted as the sunlight hit her before focusing on the group blinding them.

"Ah your blind why don't I fix that? Wudai Eclipse Darkness!" Callie shouted as Team Rocket cried as a wave of darkness engulfed them. Finally the darkness vanished.

"Was all that really necessary?!" Jessie demanded.

"Yes, the other twerps would have blasted us off by now!" James cried.

"Don't mention that idiot! We can still take them if we work together! Right gang?" Meowth asked his fellow Pokemon who agreed with them.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you? Well this ends now. You guys are going to pay for stealing Shen Gong Wu, cheating in a Showdown, a cowardly assault on a Xiaolin Dragon, and just because its not Pokemon adventures unless you three go blasting off! Everyone together!" Lu commanded.

"What are they up to? What does she mean together?" Ash wondered as the four natural elements formed a giant X, the complementary elements a W, and the combined/metaphysical elements a Y.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" 

"Wudai Constellation Hold!"

"Wudai Galaxy Stance!"

"COMBINE!" They all shouted as there whole body became black except for a color outline surrounding them. Omi was white, Kimiko red, Clay green, Raimundo blue, Jack purple, Jermaine silver, Dagwood brown, Lu yellow, Crystal indigo, Stacey orange, Auara pink, and Callie black. They hovered in the air right above Team Rocket who were starting to think they bit off more then they could chew.

"Look at that power!"

"I've never seen anything like that before," Delia commented.

"The way they're working together you think you were watching a contest battle," Joanna remarked.

"Yes its seems like they've been saving this attack for last to make a statement. It seems to me they don't tolerate evil doers who are dishonorable," Rowan remarked.

"I wonder if any Pokemon could learn to do what they're doing. Um what exactly are they doing?" Oak asked Dojo who smiled.

"Just watch this, I always cry when they do this moment," Dojo said blowing into a tissue.

The Xiaolin Dragons stared at the group before thrusting their hands out foreword. "Elemental Chi Bubble!" They shouted in unison as twelve different colored lights rained down from the sky and wrapped around Team Rocket and the remains of the balloon forming a giant bubble. With a wave of their arms the bubble rocket through the sky away from the group who could all here them screaming their catchphrase.

They landed on the ground and started congratulating themselves as the bystanders all came over to offer their thanks. Crystal opened her mouth to say how good it was to see them again, but suddenly she felt really woozy and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Crystal! Man is she okay?" Ash asked as the Professors started examing her.

"Her pulse is very weak and I don't like the sound of her breathing."

"The poor girl seems exhausted and the injuries she suffered from her earlier battle need attending to. We should get her to a hospital right away."

"A hospital wouldn't have the right equipment for her. Crystal's lost almost all of her chi energy and it needs to be replenished if you want her life force to stabilize," Lu informed them as she held a beautiful armband/bracelet over her friend.

"I think Crystal would benefit better if we went to a Pokemon center. The equipment there is designed to help creatures of chi energy. Hey Dojo you think you could carry all of us there?" Raimundo asked the little dragon who grew in size.

"It will be a tight fit, but I can manage. Everyone hold on tight and if you have to puke please do it over the side of me and not on me! Here we go!" Dojo shouted zooming off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Everyone enjoyed the trip and Ash, Dawn, and Brock finally understood why Crystal had such a hard time at first. Riding Dojo was so easy and fun.

Twenty minutes later everyone was waiting outside a rejuvenator room waiting for Crystal to heal up. Nurse Joy had been very helpful adjusting the machines for Crystal. While the group waited the Xiaolin Dragons began explaining what had happened since their friend left.

"Well were keeping track of her progress, but then we got tied up with trying to fool Master Fung and we lost track of her. So we used the show to project where and when we wanted to go and well we came a few weeks after she arrived," Jack explained.

"Speaking of Master Fung where is he? I thought I get a chance to meet him," Ash said.

"I'm right here. Hello there I'm Anthony Fung. I'm the Dragon Master and one in charge of the Xiaolin Temple. I hope my students haven't caused to many problems for you," Master Fung said entering the room and shaking their hands. They noticed he was dressed exactly how the Professors had been earlier.

"Pookie! I'm so glad to see you again! I tried to stop them really I did, but they wouldn't listen to me!" Dojo said wrapping himself around Master Fung and kissing him.

"Dojo in a minute I must deal with the Dragons both old and new. I'm very disappointed in all of you. You lied to me and what's worse is you Crystal could've been lost forever. You should have told me what you were up to."

"Sorry Master Fung."

"Your right we should have told you what we were doing."

"However I'm also proud of how serious you took my orders. I told you how to come up with new elemental attacks. Your innovation to learn Pokemon moves and your determination led you to a world that was once linked to our own. I see no reason you can't continue with your quests and I'm sure that these new Dragons that Crystal's been training would be happy to go with you. I'm very impressed, but next time tell me before trying to cross dimensions all right?"

"Yes Master Fung!"

"So since were staying for awhile let's change into something more comfortable." Raimundo said as everyone except Omi grabbed the shoulders of their robes and pulled revealing a set of civilian clothes. Raimundo smiled as he gazed down at his white shirt with green and orange sleeves, khaki pants, and sneakers. "That's more like it. So Master Fung are we going to help Crystal?"

"In a minute I need to take care of something first before I forgot," he said turning to the trio and handed them each a dark blue sash. "I watched you earlier summoning your element and trying to assist Crystal. You've earned the rank of Apprentice. Congratulations.

"Thank you this is a great honor," Ash said bowing.

"Yeah this is almost as good as getting a ribbon I bet!"

"Sir is there something you can do for Crystal? She got hurt trying to help us," Brock said.

"There is something, but I will need everyone's help. You will have to donate a small portion of your chi energy. It won't hurt and she'll recover quicker."

"If it helps Crystal recover we don't mind!" Ash told him and everyone in the room nodded. Master Fung nodded and removed something that had been hidden under his shirt. It was a medallion shaped like a twelve-sided star dragon. "Xiaowei Dragon Star!" The medallion glowed brightly and small ball of light shot out of everyone's body into the star, which then sent a wave cascading over Crystal's form healing her up.

Crystal sat up and smiled. "Nice to see you Master Fung. Hey guys I'm glad your okay." 

"Crystal! I'm so glad your okay!" Omi said launching himself into her arms and she hugged.

"I'm glad to see you to Omi. It's good to see all of you again. It's time for proper introductions. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Professors, Mrs. Ketchum, Johanna I like you to meet my friends. You've already met Master Fung and Dojo so this is my boyfriend Omi Long. He's a very brave young man who loves battling, but he also has musical talent. You should hear him play the flute."

"Its an honor to meet you all though you should be honored to be in the presence of the greatest Xiaolin Dragon. Don't worry I do give lessons on how to be perfect like me!" Omi stated surprising everyone.

"Are you for real and what's with the skin and shortness?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not short! I'm compact!"

"Omi please, Omi's skin is the result of his mother drinking from a enchanted spring to spare him her curse same goes for the height. As for his arrogance well that's just how Omi is. Why don't I finish up introductions? This is Kimiko Tomomeko. She's are resident fashion and computer expert not to mention video game champ."

"Anyone want to play Goo Zombies Infinity?" Kimiko asked. She was wearing a blue dress with a sailor collar and black combat boots. Suddenly she found Brock grabbing her hand. "Um yes?"

"Your beauty in fact all you girls have tremendous beauty. I could stand here for hours admiring it!"

"Is he hitting on us?"

Then I suggest we hit back. Ladies attack!" Lu commanded and few minutes later Brock was on the floor as result of all the girls using their powers on him. "I think I've had enough of girls with powers. Ugh."

"So as I was saying. This is Clay Bailey our cowboy. He loves to eat, lasso, and speaks in colorful metaphors," she said as Clay tipped his cowboy hat at them. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Raimundo Pederosa one of our leaders and rebel. This kid knows how to play a practical joke." Raimundo shook their hands, but quickly withdrew his. He didn't want anyone to see the marks on his hands.

"Jack Spicer our robotics expert and budding film star. He was evil, but turned good." Jack was wearing a long black coat, goggles, and boots. "Jermaine Cook the sports fanatic and rapper. Loves the city life." The boy in question now wore a blue basketball jersey and red pants.

"Dagwood Sequoia the nature lover and photographer" He was dressed in hiking boots, jeans, and a plaid red shirt.

"Lu Alvores extreme sports and loves motorcycles," Lu smiled and twirled around in her leather pants, jackets, and yellow halter.

"Stacey Hindi, our faithful religion girl and artist," Stacey was wearing a brown and orange sari wrap. She giggled happily.

"Auara Rapses, the dancer and actress who knows how to have a good time and not anger governments," the girl in question was wearing an orange t-shirt, white pants, and sandals.

"Lastly Callie Dreamwalker. She's a cook, legend expert, and a shawoman. She's amazing." Callie firmly shook their hands and ran her hand through her hair, which was held back by a red hair band. Her red halter, and khaki shorts and hiking shoes showed off her great figure.

"So now that's settled I think its time you finally viewed our adventures. Jack did you bring them?" Crystal asked getting off the table.

"Yeah it will take a few minutes to setup, but it will be worth it!"

"What will be worth it? How are you going to show us your adventures exactly?" Oak asked.

"Yes we all like to know."

"You'll see. Come on guys lets go outside to view these adventures. Besides I think the Pokemon want to stretch their legs," Crystal said leading them outside where Jack and his Jackbots were setting up a small movie theater. Everyone had taken his or her seats and the Pokemon had been released.

When Omi saw Pachrishu he ran off screaming his head off while Lu laughed so hard she fell over as Pachrishu tried to cuddle with Omi. It took ten minutes to calm Omi down before they could get started.

Everyone was in awe of the adventures. They loved seeing how the original four monks got along, Raimundo's betrayal, Lu's entrance and the freeing of the Royal Heylin Family. They cheered as the other Dragons came to be and the struggles they faced. It got intense for a while with Chase turning Omi evil and then later Crystal taking a hit and nearly dying for him. The third season was all the rage. The Dragons got new weapons, faced hardships at home, and met a new ally named Chakra. The climax was in the final episode when the Shoku warriors were announced and Omi found out his mother was Chakra.

"Those adventures were awesome! I can't believe you guys have been through so much."

"Well who knows what adventures await us tomorrow. Let's get some sleep and we can talk more later," Crystal suggested so everyone retired for the night knowing tomorrow would bring a whole new adventure.


	7. New Quest

It was a little after breakfast the next morning. Both of the Professors, Delia, and Johanna were packing up for the return trip home. It had been a long night with everyone talking and watching the Xiaolin Warriors adventures which was still a hot topic along with the Jack's little gift to them.

"I still can't believe Jack gave us all nine complete seasons of Pokemon plus the movies on DVD. It will be fascinating watching Ash's experience and learn more about what motivates the writers of the show in their world," Oak commented as he carefully packed the DVDs away.

"Hopefully they will help ease my worry I feel about Ash being on his own. Still I wonder how safe he'll be with twelve kids who saved the world from total darkness three times. No wonder that poor boy Raimundo and his girlfriend Lu didn't want us looking at the palms. It's a constant reminder of their ties to evil. Still they shouldn't blame themselves entirely for the incidents there was a lot of external circumstances," Delia commented as she finished packing.

"I don't think you need to worry to much Mrs. Ketchum. From what we saw Master Fung and Dojo keep a close watch on the monks making sure they stay out of trouble. Still I would love to study Dojo closer even if he's not a Pokemon. A creature that can change size and shape, fly, and contains the essences of his beloved master would be an extraordinary opportunity," Rowan commented as helped carry the bags downstairs.

"Speaking of the Xiaolin Warriors and our kids where are they? I thought they were going to say good bye before continuing on their journey," Johanna said.

"I think Master Fung said something about giving a few last minute lessons before they continued onward. Ah there they're over there in the training field. Why don't we go over and say hello," Oak suggested. The group put down their luggage and was halfway over there when they stopped in their tracks seeing exactly what kind of training Master Fung meant.

All the monks and Ash, Dawn, and Brock were in their training robes trying to balance on some thin rods that kept going up and down while blindfolded. Master Fung stood nearby his hands tightly gripped around the Elemental Blade with Dojo wrapped around his neck. The Pokemon were operating a system of ropes causing the poles to go up and down. "You must focus! A warrior must be ready to adapt to change at a moments notice."

"What's the ahh point of ahh us trying to keep our balance woahh while blindfolded?" Dawn asked struggling to stay on top of the shifting poles. She was extremely nervous and having great difficulty with this exercise.

"Don't question your Dragon Master!" Dojo snapped at her.

"Dojo please its alright if she asks a question, she is after all an Apprentice. I'm trying to teach you how no matter what chaos is going on in your life you must have a firm grip on reality. Let you're other senses guide you; let them tell you what's happening around you. Process that information and then you'll be able to balance no matter what occurs," Master Fung informed her. He nodded at the adults to take a seat and signaled the Pokemon to pull faster on the ropes.

The monks easily kept their balance and even started doing martial arts moves easily landing on their hands or feet each time. The three Apprentices let out a yelp and nearly fell, but quickly caught themselves. They had to concentrate! If they wanted to get better they had to keep pushing just like when they were training with their Pokemon.

"Focus! Forget your eyes for a second and let your senses guide you," Ash thought opening up his ears. If he listened hard enough he could hear a slight wok when the poles moved. Pushing off with his feet he twisted until he landed on his hands on the next set before flipping upright onto his feet not wavering in the least. "Alright I got!"

"This isn't so hard! I can feel the poles with my feet and hands. All I have to do is shift my weight when I feel the movement," Brock called out as he jumped and flipped about.

Not to be outdone Dawn let her sense of smell guides her. She could smell the ropes and the wood and nearly lost her balance when she made this discovery. Quickly regaining control it was easy for her to keep her balance as she moved from pole to pole until she landed on the ground next to her friends and pulled off her blindfold. "That was the coolest thing ever! Mom did you see me?! I wonder if I could do something like that at my next contest! I love to try it."

"I'm impressed Dawn. You really used your head out there. See what happens when you take your time and think?"

"That's an interesting technique you used. I wonder if I should do something like that in my research," Oak said.

"One think at a time Samuel."

"I was so worried you were going to break your neck up there! I can't believe you would ever try something like that! What was the point of this training?" Delia asked examine Ash for any sign of injury.

"Mom cut it out! I'm fine Master Fung just wanted to see us in action to see what we've learned. He wouldn't have done anything that could have seriously harmed me," Ash reassured his mom.

"Mrs. Ketchum I can assure you that I would never intentionally put your son in danger. He and his friends have started down a path of great discovery as well as responsibility. I only wish to make sure they are up to the task otherwise something bad could happen. If you have no objections I would like to perform one more test before I begin the real lesson. If you want you can watch from over there."

"Well I don't know. I mean training Pokemon is one thing, but learning to throw lightening bolts is a whole other story."

"Which is why Ash, Dawn, and Brock here need to learn to control their powers so they don't blow up in their face. Trust me that can happen quite easily. It happened to me a whole lot before I finally figured out not to use anger as a method of summoning my element. If you three want to summon your element anytime of the day you got to control your teenage emotions," Lu stated.

"How do we go about doing that? I mean the only reason I threw that thunderbolt was because I was so angry with Team Rocket attacking Crystal like that. The same thing happened when J's Pokemon grabbed me. I was so angry and scared sparks just flew."

"Don't worry we have a solution to your problem, but it would mean letting us take control of your Pokemon for awhile. You see friends who battle not only settle difference, but grow stronger. So we're going to have the Pokemon attack you and your going to have to block and counter their powers with your own. You up to it?" Raimundo suggested.

"I don't know if I like that idea much."

"Ash I think we should give it a try. We've always battle to help our Pokemon improve, to get stronger and better. Well now it's their turn to return the favor. Besides I think they really want to do it," Brock said motioning to the Pokemon who were chatting up a storm eager to help out. "How about I go first okay. Whose is going to be in charge of Sudawoodo and Crogunk?"

"Seeing as how the tree is actually rock I think I'll take this little doggie for a spin in this little battle in the OK Corral," Clay said walking over to Sudawoodo and tipping his hat. "You're a mighty fine creature."

"Sudawoodo woodo!" Sudawoodo said saluting Clay. He liked this guy immensely sensing the power of Earth inside him and he loved that hat he was wearing. It was so cute!

"If Crogunk doesn't mine I would like to battle with him. Is that okay with you Crogunk or do I get a Poison Jab?" Jack asked nervously rubbing his stomach.

"Crogunk," Crogunk nodded his approval of Jack. Although Jack was Metal or steel in this world he still looked like a competent trainer. Besides he looked a little like a Crogunk with those goggles.

"Alright lets begin. Clay and Jack will both attack you Brock. You must effectively block and counter the attacks. If we are successful you'll be able to summon your elemental without difficulties. Begin!"

"Sudawoodo use Double Edge!" Clay commanded feeling a thrill as he did so. This was almost as fun as wrestling greased pigs back home.

"Sudawoodo!" Sudawoodo shouted taking on a gold glow as it raced towards Brock. At the last possible second Brock brought up his arms to block the attack. He was pushed back, but he managed to sweep kick Sudawoodo countering the attack panting hard from the effort.

"Crogunk use Brick Break!" Jack said. This was the greatest day of his life! Not only was he here in his favorite show, but also he was battling against one of his favorite characters.

Brock caught the Brick Break and managed to flip Crogunk over his shoulder. Crogunk was dazed for a few minutes, but came after him with Poison Jab while Sudawoodo attacked with Mimic. Taking a deep breath he summoned his element and partially buried his two Pokemon under a pile of rock. "Are you two okay? I hope I didn't hurt you to badly!" 

"They're fine Brock and I think they enjoyed battling against you. Who knows maybe this will open up new routes in your dreams as a breeder," Stacey insightfully mentioned.

"Alright Dawn you up next. You ready?" Crystal asked.

"You bet I am! Don't worry I'm going to be fine," Dawn assured her.

"That's when we're suppose to worry the most isn't it? So who's going to command Piplup, Buneray, and Pachrishu?" Dagwood asked thoughtfully as he tickled the said Pokemon's stomach.

"Pachi chu chu!" Pachrishu squealed as she leapt happily on top of Omi's head. The little monk promptly began screaming and running around trying to shake the little Pokemon off. "Get this thing away from me!" 

"Dagwood get a picture of this please! I never thought I see the day when mister high and mighty was brought down by a little seven pound ball of fluff," Lu ordered her teammate. She was grinning madly happy at last to see Omi getting his just deserts. After Dagwood had taken the photo with his camera she started whistling. In a few minutes she had Pachrishu in her arms. "You are my favorite Pokemon ever yes you are. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

"Chu!" Pachrishu nodded in agreement as she snuggled against Lu. She liked Lu a lot, but her heart belonged to the yellow monk. Something about him was fascinating. "So it looks like I'm commanding this little cutie. Who will take Piplup and Buneray?"

"Well if there's no objection I would like to command Buneray. You don't mind Dawn?" Auara asked politely. Dawn shook her head and signaled her to go for it.

"Since Piplup is a water type I shall have the honor of battling with him. I'm sure between the two of us we can slash this Apprentice into size," Omi said as he walked over to Piplup. It was weird seeing them next to each other when you realized they were so much alike and Omi was only about two inches bigger then Piplup to begin with.

"Don't you mean whip her into shape? Well who cares if you're ready I say we begin. Dawn show him how girls battle in this world!" Callie told her as the training session began.

"Piplup use Bubble beam on Dawn right now!" Omi ordered. Piplup went flying through the air firing a steady stream of bubbles at Dawn. She ducked and rolled on the ground in an attempt to get out of the way. Piplup wouldn't give up and kept firing the Bubble beam.

"I've had it! Sorry Piplup, but I have to do this!" Dawn exclaimed as she started twirling around. Her spinning created enough force to send the bubbles back at a surprise Piplup who was soon trapped in a giant bubble. "One down two to go!"

"Let's see how you handle double trouble. Buneray use Dizzy Punch!"

"Pachrishu use Spark!" The two Pokemon came streaking through the air towards Dawn who looked like she was panicking. She started running away desperate to get away from the attack when she suddenly spun around and faced them. "No way am I goofing this one up. Auara Beam Light!" A rainbow colored beam sprang from her fingertips and struck the attacking Pokemon stopping them dead in the tracks. The attack was usual because the Auara beam wrapped around them like a real rainbow would do before pinning to the ground. "Yes I did it! I summoned my element on command! Oh I hope I didn't hurt you guys to badly,"

"Buneray!"

"Chu!"

"I think their just fine honey. That was a beautiful attack dear. I liked how you were able to combine both beauty and power together. You really could go far as a Coordinator if you keep this up."

"Thanks Mom that means a lot to me. Okay Ash your turn to try. You ready?"

"You bet I am. Don't worry guys just give it your best shot and everything will do just fine. So who wants to battle with my Pokemon?"

"I call Turtwig!" Dagwood shouted.

"Dibs on Aipom man!" Jermaine said quickly.

"I'll take Staravia if you don't mind," Raimundo added.

"Hey Pikachu is it okay if we battle together?" Crystal asked kneeling in front of the little electric mouse while the other Pokemon got to know the boys.

"Pika. Pika Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said. He would be happy to battle with her and he hoped he helped Ash out with his powers. After all the times Ash helped him it would be nice to return the favor.

"Looks like you boys and Crystal have your work cut out for you. If Ash is anything like his character he's stubborn and thick headed so your going to have push him to the edge if you want him to summon his element on command," Kimiko reminded the group.

Ash glared at her, but said nothing. Instead he got in a defensive stance and waited patiently for the attack to begin. He didn't have to wait long as Dagwood made the first move instructing Turtwig to use Razor Leaf while he ran.

"Turtwig! Turt turt!" Turtwig vocalized as he raced towards Ash flicking his head back and forth sending a barrage of Razor Leafs at Ash. Turtwig wonder how his human was going to counter this one.

Ash blocked the attack with his arms and the force of the attack started pushing him backwards. Gritting his teeth he pushed back causing the leaves to fly everywhere. Ignoring the stinging pain in his arms his hands darted around collecting the leaves, which he then flicked back at Turtwig who was so surprised by the attack he forgot to dodge and took the hit hard.

"Turtwig down for the count. Jermaine, Raimundo I suggest you attack together. The combined strengths of Aipom and Staravia should be enough to defeat him!" Dagwood suggested.

"Got it home boy. Okay Aipom I suggest you use your Swift attack on Ash boy over there you hear me?"

"Aipom pom!" Aipom chattered happily releasing a strong Swift attack.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace on Ash! Don't worry he won't feel it too much if you hit him dead on," Raimundo cockily told the bird Pokemon who soared high in the air before coming in for a beautiful Aerial Ace.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous? What happens if Ash gets seriously hurt? His Pokemon will never forgive themselves," Delia asked nervously.

"I wouldn't worry to much Delia. The monks know what they're doing. They're calling for the attacks that both push Ash to the edge and also are the ones he can counter," Oak told her.

"Also the Pokemon aren't attacking at full strength. Their attacks are just strong enough to cause a little damage if they connect. Its rather brilliant if you ask me," Rowan said.

Ash easily deflected the two attacks and when Pikachu came after him with a Thunderbolt Ash fired his own. The result was an intense light show with both of them exhausted, but satisfied. Master Fung also nodded pleased by the results. "Very good Apprentices. All three of you did well. You should be proud of yourselves. Now before I teach all of you something new I would like to see the monks practice with their Elemental Wu's and Weapons. Remember young monks a knife will dull if you don't use it often."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked curious.

"I think he means you have to keep practicing so your skills don't die out," Brock informed him dragging Ash of to the side where they all settle down to watch the monks practice against some of Jack's new Jackbots and a few Chamelionbots designed to look like Pokemon. At press of the button they all released their arsenal and prepared to strike.

"Remember young monks, the weapon is only as good as the warrior holding it. I don't want anyone showing off for our guests is that clear?" Master Fung asked as he used the Elemental Blade to strike down one of the Jackbots making his point clear. The monks all nodded their heads and waited for the signal to start. When Dojo blew a whistle they launched into action.

Omi quickly found himself surrounded by a group of eight Jackbots whirling maces and flamethrowers. The little monk grinned. "Only eight? I'm not even going to break a sweat! Leopard Strike, Mantis Kick!" Omi shouted clawing out the circuitry of two and kicking the head off another he turned to face a wall of Jackbots spewing fire. "Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!" he shouted twirling around his extend weapon creating a whirlpool sucking up the Jackbots and ripping them apart. "Oh yes W for Win!"

"I wonder why he can't get slang right. You think he does it on purpose?" Dawn whispered.

"Maybe its because he spent his whole life at the Temple. All I know is the little guy seems extremely confident in his own ability," Ash replied in hush tones.

"Quite you two I'm trying to watch the girls demolish the robots. Aren't they amazing?" Brock asked dreamily gazing at them before Crogunk Poison Jabbed him as a reminder these ladies were taken.

Kimiko was doing her best to avoid the water cannons as she flipped about using her spinning kick to bash them. Kimiko was smiling at her efforts when a Chameleonbot disguised as a Blastoise attacked her from behind. "Oh man I'm not scared of an oversized turtle! Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" The three sparrow shaped darts merged together creating a giant flaming phoenix that engulfed the robot melting it in seconds. "Oh yeah burn baby burn!"

Clay roped a few Jackbots that had been trying to slice and dice him. He held off another one trying to bash his head with a huge mallet. "Now that isn't very nice is it partner? I think its time we end this little squabble before it turns into the OK Corral. Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!" The golden boomerang twirled through the air making copies of itself. Each copy dragged a huge slab of earth around smashing everything in its path until nothing was left. "Now that worked out nicely."

Raimundo found himself caught in some titanium steel tentacles that wrapped themselves tighter and tighter around him trying to squeeze the life out of him. There was no room to move and he couldn't activate his Elemental Wu or his weapon. "I can't use my Heylin powers. I refuse to ah!" He shrieked creating a mini vortex spinning free. "Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

"Wow Raimundo overdoing it much? I know you hate my Jackbots, but try obliterating them with a tornado the size of the Temple. Anyways now it's my turn to show you what I can do. Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" Jack called out flicking his metal encrusted shield at the Jackbots and decapitating them. Jack lazily caught his shield and started doing his victory dance. "Oh yeah I rule!"

"Cut the moves out and celebrate later Jack. The battle isn't over until everyone is finished off. Yo you walking garbage cans couldn't help a homeboy out and destroy yourselves now could you? Didn't think so looks like were rough housing. Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" Jermaine cried out shooting several pellets at his opponents and trapping them in gravity sinkwell. "I still got the moves."

"Looks like it's my turn to join the party. I hope our friends watching enjoy the show. Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!" Dagwood said as he brought his transformed battle-ax to hammer down on the ground. Tree roots shot up from the ground wrapping themselves tightly the drilling bots and crushing them like paper. "Don't mess with Mother Nature or she'll mess with you."

"If you boys are done fooling around I really would like to have some fun! Where is the excitement in all this?" Lu demanded as she hopped from one Jackbot to the next causing them to crash right into each other. When one of them came at her with a taser she sighed, but readied herself nonetheless. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your Pokemon's power for a sec. Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightening!" The electricity sparking from tops of her Sais was joined by the electric energy from Pikachu and Pachrishu's electrical pouches creating a giant lightening bird that flew though the air eliminating the threat once and for all before returning its power to the Pokemon. "Now that was exciting wasn't it Crystal?"

"Yeah it was, but I already took care of my opponents Lu. Why not see how Stacey is doing?"

The girl in question was ducking about and using a series of quick jabs and kicks to avoid being caught by the many arms of the Jackbots while at the same time trying to avoid being fried by a Chameleon bot turned Charizard. "Enough of this, time for this little battle to end. Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!" Stacey shouted her weapon sucking the energy right out of the robots and then sending it back at them causing them to overload. "Thank Shiva that worked. Hey Auara how are you doing?"

The Egyptian girl was in the midst of a weird dance. All the Jackbots were firing rounds at her, which she blocked with her fans as she performed a complex dance combined with a few skills as an actress she picked up. "Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!" she called out releasing her razor sharp ball of lights at the right moment. They whirled through the air slicing up everything in their path before returning to her hands. She smiled and took a bow. "Now that was a performance."

The last member of the group Callie was dealing with a few Chamelionbots that now resembled a Weevile and a Poochyena. With lightening fast speeds she jumped over them and unleashed her attack. "Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!" The weapon and holographic double became two shafts of darkness that pierced the robots and finished them off. Callie quickly retrieved her weapon while Jack pressed a button on his watch. The smoking remains of all the robots dissolved into millions of tiny nanobots that streamed back into a small compartment of his watch. "It was a good idea Jack to build these new robots with nanobots. Now we don't have to spend so much time cleaning up after them."

"Yes well that is nice, but its time for us to continue with our lessons. Apprentices if you would please join the others thank you. Now I want you all to get into a meditation pose and close your eyes. Take a few deep breaths and now focus your mind inward until you've connected with your inner core the very source of your elemental powers. Can you picture it clearly in your minds? Can you feel its power pulsating inside of you?"

"Yes, I can feel it. It's amazing I can see a ball of pulsating glowing yellow energy. Is that the core of my powers?" Lu asked keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Yes, it is. Has everyone connected with the core of his or her powers? Good now I want you to touch that core and then follow the flow of power until it has led you to a natural source of your powers. Apprentice you might not be able to do that quite yet, but you should be able to see for a brief second or two something with the same power core as you. If you four would be so kind you could confirm or deny if the monks actually do sense a real place connected with their element. Now Omi tell me where did your power send you?"

"It's a crystal clear lake in the middle of the woods. I can sense a lot of different life inside of it all water. Yet there was recently something else of great power that appeared invisible. I sense that Dawn witnessed it," Omi said as he explored the lake in his mind.

"That's Lake Verity near my lab!" Professor Rowan stated astonished.

"I see a valley surrounded by shear cliffs and carvings of Charizard. The natural hot springs and flames everywhere make it the perfect place for fire. I must be seeing the Charizardfic Valley!" Kimiko exclaimed proudly.

"Well I'm plum seeing a place that has lots of rocks all over it. I'm inside and there are a bunch of little kids and they all look like miniature copies of Brock so I reckon partner I'm in the Pewter Gym. Man this is cooler then my sister Jessie motorcycle when she's fixing it," Clay stated.

"I'm sensing a lot of wind rushing through some kind of canyon. It's extremely windy, but I'm not sure exactly where it is. I think it's somewhere in the Johto Region, but that's it," Raimundo said scrunching his eyes tightly trying to figure out where his mind had sent him. (Return of Mewtwo place.)

"Well I can tell you exactly where I am. With all this ore and other precious metals I'm positive I'm in the Oreburg mines! This is so cool!" Jack said.

"Well don't get to excited pretty boy or I have to give you a whooping when I tell you were I am. I'm witnessing a bunch of Clefa, Clefairy, and Clefable dancing around a giant moonstone. I'm on Mt. Moon!" Jermaine told his friend.

"What does Mt. Moon have to do with gravity Samuel?" Delia asked.

"I'm guessing since many people theorize the moonstone came from space he's sensing the gravimetric pressure it emits."

"I see in my mind a huge forest with lots of Stantler who like to confuse people. I'm sensing Bewilder Forest!" Dagwood stated.

"Well I'm in Hoenn and I'm sensing a lot of electrical storms in different places. I think they're having some bad weather right about now," Lu commented off hand.

"I'm in the Orange Islands and I'm sensing an icy island with the legendary Articuno living there. It must be Ice Island from the second movie wow!" Crystal said laughing.

"I'm on Cinnabar Island and boy is that volcano cooking. I can sense the flaring activity as it simmers about. Definitely not a place you want to be," Stacey added.

"I sense the sun shining brightly all over the globe. Everyone is smiling and happy its daytime," Auara declared.

"Well I can sense nighttime all over the globe to. The darkness has its own appeal if you ask me."

"Very good my Wudai and Shoku warriors. Please open your eyes everyone and stand up. Apprentices please tell me if you were able to see the core of your power in anything else?"

"Well for a split second I could see the inner core of Pikachu."

"Same with my Sudawoodo."

"I saw for the briefest of instances some type of psychic Pokemon. I'm guessing Psychic Pokemon are the equivalent of light to you guys."

"Yes they are and I'm proud of all of you. This skill is valuable in your upcoming journey. In this fantastic world it would be a great advantage to be able to find the creatures and places that will help you master your two new moves. However there is another reason for you to learn this skill and it will help you with your new quest. Tell me have any of you ever heard of the term spirit guide or soul beast?"

"Yeah I have. Many Native American tribes believe that throughout our lives we are guided and protected by animals that help us live and fulfill our destiny. Very few people have ever seen their spirit guide. Master Fung are you saying that the reason this world was once connected to ours was because?" Dagwood started to say when Master Fung held up a hand to silence him.

"Quite correct Dagwood. In times long gone the Xiaolin Warriors were guided and protected by spirit guides or soul beast as we called them that were in actuality Pokemon who had crossed over to our world. However soul beast haven't been seen since the time of Dashi, but I'm confident that you will be able to discover your own while in this world. To have your soul beast appear you must truly be one with your element, and be in real need for it to appear. This quest will be your most important one ever so I expect you to behave so please follow Raimundo and Lu's lead," Master Fung instructed.

"Yes sir Master Fung," They all said in unison. Master Fung turned towards the three Apprentices and they started squirming under his gaze.

"Since we are in your world you three shall determine where the group goes and help make important decisions, but I still would like it if you respected Raimundo's and Lu's leadership status."

"You can count on it Master Fung!" Dawn exclaimed cheerily.

"I'm pleased to see such enthusasium in new students. I realize that you three each have different dreams, which might interfere with your training."

"Master Fung sorry for interrupting sir, but we will make the time to learn and train. This is an exciting opportunity and we don't want to waste it. Who knows all this training could help us achieve our dreams," Ash informed him.

"I'm very glad to hear that because you three will also be on a quest. You three have already discovered your soul beast, which are Pikachu, Piplup, and your Steelix back at home Brock I have decided to give you a different quest. This quest will be to see if you can handled the responsibilities of being an Apprentice by guarding two Shen Gong Wu and working hard with the other monks to become Wudai. Ash, you will be protecting the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Denshi Bunny, Dawn, I bestow to you the Ruby of Ramses and the Babel Stone, Brock, the Two Ton Tunic and Wushon Geyser. Guard them with your lives and don't be afraid to use them if the need arises. Now then while all the monks will be teaching you three still need a mentor to be in charge of when and what you learn. Therefore I have decided," 

"No need to ask Master Fung it will be my great honor to teach these three everything I know about the ways of a warrior. Who knows how far they will go under my tutelage," Omi said stepping foreword.

"That kid is very arrogant isn't he?" Johanna whispered.

"Very I wonder how he ended up being such a perfectionist," Rowan replied.

"Sorry Omi, but Master Fung had someone else in mind for this job. Isn't that right Fung Poo?" Dojo said as he hugged Master Fung's face.

"Omi, you are a valiant warrior, but for this assignment I have chosen Crystal to be the trio's mentor. I hope you aren't to disappointed." Omi's response was to faint causing everyone to panic until the monks assured them that Omi was suffering from a serious blow to his ego.

"Master Fung why am I Ash, Dawn, and Brock's mentor? I'm not even a Shoku warrior. Shouldn't Lu or Rai do this?"

"You have been here the longest and the one with the connection. You must learn to trust yourself if you are to trust others. I can't be their mentor right now. I won't be joining you monks on your journey. Last night Mrs. Ketchum asked me to go back to Pallet with her and Oak and I accepted. I will only be a phone call away, but you needn't worry too much. Dojo will be going with as your chaperone."

"You're sending me away again?! You promised never to do that again! I won't go I won't go! You can't make me!" Dojo screamed as all the monks, the trio and their Pokemon, and the adults, all grabbed on to the little green dragon and tried to pull him off Master Fung who was doing his best to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. In the end everyone ended up in a big pileup yelling and screaming. 

Half an hour later everyone was packed up, Dojo was collared so no one tried to capture him, and they had said their goodbyes to everyone. The new group promised to keep in touch and that they would be on their best behavior and that they would do their best to complete the quest. After several teary goodbyes and threatening to lock Dojo up in the Sphere of Yun if he didn't let go Master Fung used the Golden Tiger Claws to rip open some folds in the air that transported everyone back home. With a grin on their faces the new very large group started walking once again on the road for Floraroma Town and Dawn's next contest.

A few hours later the group had started to set up camp for the night. Jack's portable rooms came in handy along with the Changing Chopsticks since they could shrink their supplies for easy carrying. "I still can't believe Fung Poo made me come with you kids. He promised not to send me away again!" Dojo cried clutching his doll of Master Fung.

"Dojo partner don't you reckon you've cried enough about this? Honestly your acting like a lost puppy dog who ended up with litter of kittens," Clay asked.

"Come on Dojo can't you just enjoy yourself? It's a beautiful starry night and if you're lonely why not hang out with the Pokemon? They're practically second cousins to you," Kimiko told the little dragon who turned away from her.

"That's the same thing you said about that T-Rex and I told you before we have nothing in common!"

"Dojo, I know you're sad about being separated from Master Fung, but that doesn't mean you are responsible for setting up camp. Go help the Pokemon out with getting some more firewood," Dagwood told the little dragon who sulkily slithered off to help. "He wasn't this miserable last time he was away from Master Fung. What is the big difference?"

"Who knows, but I'm getting sick of his whining. He should be grateful that we're not asking him to fly us all around Sinnoh!" grumbled Lu.

"Maybe he'll feel better in the morning when we start training to learn the new moves. I hope you don't mind if we ask to see your Pokemon in action before we attempt them ourselves," Raimundo asked Ash who was helping him set up a tent for the boys.

"No problem, I can't wait for tomorrow's training session. It's going to be the most intense one I've had in a long time. What kinds of moves are you guys attempting to learn?"

"We've decided to learn two moves; one basic and one advance move. Although we're going to have to do some modifications on some of the moves seeing as how we're human," Jack called out from the trees where he was using the Monkey Staff to help him gather some fruit for desert.

"Yeah dawg I don't think we want to try growing a tail or shooting stuff out our mouths and end up in the hospital yo," Jermaine commented dryly.

"We've been practicing back home with little luck. Every time we attempt the basic's they blow up in our faces. We think the key to mastering them not only lies with seeing them, but being here. Something about this world triggers the right pathways for us to access the moves. I pray to Shiva those pathways will stay with us when we return home," Stacey told the group as she joined them. She had been praying and leaving offerings of foods at her alter for her Gods, but she strongly suspected that the Pokemon would take them to eat.

"Has anyone seen Omi? I've been looking for him the past half hour and still haven't spotted him. I hope he's all right and hasn't gotten into any trouble. Being yellow and small isn't the best thing in this world," Crystal mused as she finished setting the table.

Brock and Callie had just started bringing out dinner, which consisted of all the monks' favorite meals when they heard a shout from the edge of the forest. Taking a look they saw two figures emerging. One was Omi who was rubbing his head and the other was Paul who was glaring at the boy. "How many more indignities must I suffer? I'm not a Pokemon so I would greatly appreciate it if people stopped throwing Pokeballs at me!"

"Yeah whatever so I take it this little runt belongs with your group? Talk about pathetic you just added a bunch of hacks to your little gang. Don't tell me you still think learning martial arts can make you a better trainer because it won't," Paul commented as he sized up the group.

"Hey if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. If you knew anything about respect and kindness I suspect you have more friends," Auara told him.

"Yeah why don't you take a hike Paul because none of us want to listen to your trash talk right now," Dawn added.

"You again? I can't believe you haven't gone home by now seeing as you're a faux at being a Coordinator."

"That's enough Paul! You have five seconds to leave or I'm making you!" Ash growled electric sparks emitting from his fingertips.

"Ash don't! You could seriously hurt someone if you do that!" Brock warned him.

"A Xiaolin Warrior never strikes back in anger otherwise you defeat yourself. Besides we have other ways to get rid of unwanted company," Callie remarked. "We are asking you nicely to please leave. If you don't then will have Dojo escort you out. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Like I'm scared of your pet dragon. I've been watching all of you for a while and I'm impressed with your power you twelve aren't a match for me. I'm taking off losers. Maybe next time you I see you the fifteen of you won't be so pathetic," Paul remarked heading off into the night leaving the group fuming and not hungry at all.

The next morning everyone got up early for training. After breakfast the group cleared some space so they could watch the demonstration from the Pokemon. The Pokemon native to the area also showed up to watch and help out. They were attracted to the monks like moths to a flame because they could sense the elemental energy they shared.

"So have you guys picked the moves you wanted to learn?" Brock asked.

"Yeah we did. Omi is going to learn Bubble Beam and Whirlpool, Kimiko wants to learn Ember and Flame Wheel, Clay wants to learn Rock Throw and Rock Slide, I'm fixing to learn Gust and Whirlwind, Jack wants to learn how to pull off Metal Claw and Iron Tail, Jermaine wants to know how to do Quick Attack and Swift, Dagwood is dying to pull off Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf, my girl Lu is interesting in performing Discharge and Volt Tackle, you already know Crystal so no need to remind you, Stacey wants to learn Dragon Rage and Giga Impact, Auara wants to learn Auara Beam and Solar beam, lastly Callie wants to learn Shadowball and Shadow Claw. So you think you can help us?"

"You bet we can! You guys ready to put on the show of your lives?" Dawn asked her Pokemon who all replied yes.

"Then what are waiting for? Turtwig Razor Leaf, Aipom Swift, Staravia Whirlwind, Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash called out. Dawn and Brock weren't far behind with their Pokemon and even the natives started using the attacks the monks wanted to learn.

The monks watched carefully seeing exactly how the Pokemon did their moves. Slowly a block in their minds was removed and they knew that they could do this. Even Dojo seemed more alive as he watched the show. Finally it was time to pair up with a Pokemon and work on doing their move.

"Now don't be disappointed if you still don't get the basic move down right away. Just remember what Master Fung said about the acorn and the oak tree. Now begin," Dojo instructed from the sidelines with the trio. They were going to help offer pointers and do inventory with Dojo making sure they had all the Wu still.

In the nearby bushes Team Rocket was using a pair of binoculars to spy on the gang. "Hmm seems like those new twerps are learning new ways to send us blasting off," James remarked.

"Worry about that later James just think of the praise the Boss will give us when we present him not only with bundle of new Pokemon, but some powerful mystical items and real Dragon to boot!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Those twerps won't be able to anything about thanks to us elemental proofing our new equipment. Let's get to it guys those Pokemon aren't going to catch themselves!" Meowth stated.

"Wobba Wobba!" Wobbafett agreed.

The gang had taken a short break from all the training. It had been a long morning, but they had managed to master their basics without being blown up. "I can't wait until after lunch when we can start training again! Who knows by then I might have mastered Flame Wheel like that Chimchar over there," Kimiko remarked eating another sushi roll.

"I'm just glad that we packed enough food to feed all these Pokemon. It's the least we could do after they showed us how to do the basics," Dagwood said eyeing the wild Pokemon such as Salamanse and Snezal who had dropped by to assist Stacey and Callie. He offered Turtwig half of his organic apple, which the little Pokemon eagerly accepted.

"You should be proud of yourselves. It took Dashi months to come up with new moves and master them. Half the time he ended up blowing the Temple roof off," Dojo said from his spot near the bags. "I wanted to let you know that all the Wu are accounted for. So after I finish eating this delicious snack we can use them to help jumpstart you on your more advance moves," he said. He was about to scarf down a petra berry roll when a large capsule appeared out of the bushes snatching up all the Pokemon followed by a large vacuum that started sucking up the Wu.

"The Shen Gong Wu! Clay do something!" Callie yelled pinned to the ground by force of the wind. Clay did as his girlfriend suggested and lassoed all the monks' favorite Wu. "I reckon I just saved some hens from the foxes so where are they?"

"Ha ha do we really need to introduce ourselves to the twerp patrol?" Jessie asked laughing her head off from the comfort of the Meowth Balloon basket. There was a large sack with all their stolen Wu next to her feet and the stolen Pokemon and Dojo were in capsules hanging underneath the basket. Attached to the balloon were two large rockets. "Thanks for your donations twerps you really made our day!"

"Give us back our Shen Gong Wu! You don't know how to use them!" Lu demanded.

"Return Dojo and the other Pokemon to us right now!" Raimundo commanded.

"But if we did that what kind of thieves would we be? Anyways we have big plans for your Wu. With these magical trinkets assisting us we'll be the rising stars of Sinnoh!" James stated.

"Mime Mime Mime!"

"Not to mention your pet dragon and all these Pokemon will make our Boss extra happy. You might want to say good bye to your friends because in two seconds you'll never see them again!" Meowth purred.

"Get me out of this thing right now!" Dojo screamed pounding on the glass to break it, but to no avail. The other Pokemon also struggled, but none of their attacks made a scratch in their prison.

"Don't worry Omi were about to show theses crooks why stealing doesn't amount to credit cards! Bubble Beam!" Omi shouted cupping his hands and releasing a stream of bubbles at the balloon.

"Ember!" Kimiko cried releasing the power from fingertips.

"Rock Throw!" Clay and Brock said in unison as they both hurdled a boulder at Team Rocket.

"Gust!" Raimundo cried out spinning his arms and sending the deadly breeze at the balloon.

"Metal Claw!" Jack said his hands glowing bright white. With a flick of his wrists he sent the power soaring.

"Quick Attack!" Jermaine shouted. He started running really fast and then when was right beneath the balloon he jumped up and pretend to shoot a basketball releasing the Quick Attacks power.

"Razor Leaf!" Dagwood shouted flicking his wrists again and again releasing several sharp leaves.

"Discharge!" Lu shouted releasing a bundle of blue energy from her body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ash release a powerful thunderbolt.

"Ice Beam!" Crystal shouted firing the powerful beam.

"Dragon Rage!" Stacey shouted as a green light engulfed her. With a wave of her arms the energy formed into shape of a mighty dragon and bore down on her enemies.

"Auara Beam!" Dawn and Auara shouted together as they held hands and merged their attacks into one.

"Shadow Ball!" Callie bellowed as the ball of darkness formed in her hands. At the height of its power she released it to join the other attacks. There was no way Team Rocket could stand up to all these attacks.

"You think were afraid of your attacks? Please watch this!" Meowth exclaimed pressing a rather large red button on a panel in front of him. A large glowing sphere surrounded the balloon seconds before the attacks hit.

When the attacks hit the sphere turned pure white before sending the attacks right back at the group. At the same time some of the energy was diverted towards the capsules shocking the Pokemon and Dojo. Meowth laughed as below everyone scrambled to get out the way our hide behind Brock and the Two Ton Tunic. "What do you think of our deflector shield? We came up with last night after taping all your episodes! This bad baby not only protects us from your attacks, but sends them right back to you. Let's not forget the perks like how your Pokemon suffer because of your attacks!"

"Well it was nice talking to you, but we have to get going now so bye twerps see you again next fall! But to show you were not rude here's a parting gift. Woozy Shooter!" Jessie shouted twirling the said Shen Gong Wu before blowing into the device sending a massive purple smoke cloud at the group.

"Don't breath in the smoke!" Raimundo advised as everyone quickly covered their mouths as the cloud engulfed them. Everyone that is except Brock, who started coughing up a storm. When the smoke disappeared Team Rocket was gone and Brock was acting like he was in a harem filled with Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. "Oh man this is bad! The effects of the Woozy Shooter won't dissipate for at least fifteen minutes!"

"We don't have time to wait around for him to recover. We've got to stop Team Rocket! I'll leave behind a few of my Jackbots to watch lover boy, but we got to get going!" Jack shouted pressing a button on his watch and two Jackbots were quickly assembled to look after Brock as the rest of the gang took off after Team Rocket.

"How are we going to stop them if we can't get past their shield and they have our Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe we can overload the shield and it will short out. With the shield gone we should be able to take back our Wu and get Dojo and the Pokemon back," Dagwood, suggested.

"Well we can't risk using our weapons partners. We might do more harm then good if we used them," Clay remarked.

"Well have to use more powerful elemental attacks. Didn't Dojo say that if we used the Shen Gong Wu it might jumpstart the Pokemon moves? I say it's worth trying," Callie stated.

"Alright here's the plan. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and I will knock out their shield and then Jack will get back our Wu," Raimundo ordered.

"Then Jermaine, Dagwood, Crystal, and I will take out those rockets so Stacey can bring them crashing to the earth," Lu continued.

"Dawn be ready to use the Ruby of Ramses to catch the capsules and bring them to the ground. Afterwards Auara and Callie will open the capsules and then Ash and Pikachu will shock them out of here. Everyone understand the plan?" Raimundo asked.

"Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah let's make Team Rocket thing twice about messing with us!" Dawn added hoping she didn't goof up when it was her turn to help.

"Alright there's the balloon. Omi, your on!"

"Right! Orb of Tournamie Water!" he shouted holding the orb above his head. A fountain of water shot high into the air before falling back towards the ground. Quickly Omi began rotating his arms concentrating hard. "Whirlpool!" he shouted transforming the water into a giant whirlpool, which he aimed at Kimiko. The pool sucked her up and started spinning towards the balloon.

Kimiko used the water to gather speed. Soon she was near the rim and quickly threw the Star Hanabee, which lit up like a giant flaming star. The steam it created hid her as she curled up and used Flame Wheel.

Team Rocket was so busy laughing at their success they didn't notice until it was to late. They screamed as the force of the Whirlpool and Flame Wheel rocked the balloon. "What are those twerps trying to do kill us? Do they possibly think their attacks can get through our deflector shield?" Jessie demanded.

"Maybe they're not trying to get through the shield, but around it?" James suggested.

"No way those twerps can get around this shield! I put everything I know into this shield!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Fist of Tebigong Earth! Rockslide!" Clay shouted sending a ton of rocky rubble at Raimundo.

"Sword of the Storm Wind!" Raimundo shouted using the sword to create a huge tornado filled with rocks high into the air along with him. He grinned when he saw the nervous looks on Team Rocket's face. "I hope you have insurance because it looks like you shield is about to die! Whirlwind!" The crisscrossing wind attack sent the rocks smashing into the shield effectively overloading the shield and blowing it up. "Sweet!"

"I'll show you sweet you little twerp. Dustox use Psybeam!" Jessie growled. Her Pokemon tried to do what she said, but Raimundo had disappeared. Taking his place was Jack using his heliopack to stay aloft and holding the Monkey Staff tightly. "Where did you come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't bother attack me with your Dustox you'll just end up screaming in pain," Jack retorted.

"Oh yeah I beg to differ! Dustox use Psybeam on the new twerp!"

"Monkey Staff Metal!" Jack shouted turning into a metal covered monkey. The Psybeam bounced off the metal coating and rebounded on Dustox who went flying back into the basket causing a pile up. That gave Jack the time he needed to climb in and steal back their Wu.

"Hey that's our loot!" James exclaimed.

"Give that back right now unless you want a face of my Fury Swipes!"

"How about a face full of Iron Tail instead!" Both Jack's monkey tail and his legs lit up as he brought down all three on the trio's head leaving them with giant bruises before effectively abandoning ship.

"Come back here twerp! You're going to pay for messing with my beautiful face!"

"Jessie focus! We need to get out of here with some our loot or else the Boss is going to demote us!"

"Right engaging rockets hey what's going on?" Meowth screeched as the balloon started to shake. He looked over the edge of the basket to see Jermaine hovering in the air thanks to the Jet Bootsu and Dagwood using the Totem of Flora to have the branches of the tree he was in hold the balloon steady.

"What up scratch cat? You and your hommies trying to get rid of us? Now that isn't nice and I think it's time we show you how we rumble down in good old NYC. Swift!" Jermaine rapped swishing his arms back and forth and releasing a powerful Swift attack.

"Time for nature to fight back! Magical Leaf!" Dagwood bellowed tossing the magical green leaves at the one engine and blowing it up. "One down one to go. Girls it's up to you!"

"Don't worry about us will handled it!" Lu called out from her position strapped into her hang glider with Crystal. "Time to show these punks why you don't mess with Lightening. Think you can handle this baby without me?"

"You've shown me enough times go for it."

"Right here it goes," Lu commented as she undid her harness and started falling for the balloon her Shen Gong Wu banging against her chest. "Eye of Dashi Lightening! Volt Tackle!" Following the streaks of lightening Lu gather enough power until she was completely covered in lightening. She struck the engine hard nearly destroying it, but not quite. That would be up to Crystal she thought as Jermaine caught her.

Crystal guided the hang glider until she was right over the balloon. Taking her hands off the handlebar she blew into her Horn of the Blizzard before twitting her fingers and unleashing an Icy Wind attack that froze the remaining engine before shattering into a million pieces. "Yes! Now that's giving them the cold shoulder! Stacey you ready down there?" she shouted into her phone.

"Ready to show these three what it means to mess with the power of Shiva. Kazoo Atom Flare! Giga Impact!" Stacey yelled releasing the deadly energy that engulfed the balloon. It blew up and the capsules containing the Pokemon came crashing down towards Earth. "Dawn Go!"

"Please don't let me goof this one up! Ruby of Ramses!" Dawn pleaded as she clutched the gem tightly in her hands. A glowing red energy engulfed the capsules and they hovered in the air. Dawn struggled to keep hold of them as she guided them safely to the ground. "Whew I'm glad that's over. Now time to get them out of those capsules."

"Leave that to us. Sun Chi Lantern Light! Solar beam!"

"Shroud of Shadows Darkness! Shadow Claw! Your free!"

"Thank you thank you! I was getting a major cramp in there and for a minute I thought I be subjected to a live of endless servitude!" Dojo exclaimed hugging all the monks.

"How is that different the what you do now?" Lu asked as the wild Pokemon left and Dawn and Ash were reuniting with theirs. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Team Rocket getting to their feet. "Hey Ash! You and Pikachu still have a job to do."

"Right ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Now how does this work again? Oh yeah Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" The two attacks merged together and electrocuted Team Rocket so bad that they went blasting off at a faster pace then usual.

"Glad that's over with. Is everyone okay? Do you have all your Wu?"

"All Wu is accounted for and if my eyes aren't deceiving me lover boy and the robots are heading for us with the rest of our camp. Hey Brock are you still seeing things?" Raimundo asked as Brock joined the group.

"I'm back to normal, but that was the best experience of my life! I was completely surrounded by beautiful Nurse Joy's and lovely Officer Jenny's. It was a dream come true! Ah" Brock stiffened as Crogunk Poison Jabbed him. "I'll stop talking now."

"Ha ha. That was lot of fun and I can't believe you guys mastered your new moves so quickly,"

"Yeah at this rate you'll be getting your soul beast in no time!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but we still have a ways to go if were going to truly master those moves and get our soul beasts," Crystal commented.

"Dojo, since it's getting late do you think you could kindly fly us to the nearest campsite for the night?" Omi asked.

"Omi after what everyone did for me today I'd be happy to. Hop on kids were flying dragon style," Dojo said growing in size. Once everyone was on he flew off in direction of Floraroma Town the sight of their next big adventure.


	8. Soul Beasts

It was a bright and sunny day. The gang was taking a break from their recent adventures, which included Dawn winning her first Ribbon and their encounter with the legendary Suincine. At the moment the girls were sitting in Jack's portable living room gabbing about different stuff or doing their personal hobbies while the boys were in the kitchen doing the same thing. Dojo and the other Pokemon were by the campfire where he was corrupting them by teaching them poker and using poffin treats for chips.

"So I see your three poffins and raise you two," Dojo said tossing in the poffins. He had really grown to like these treats, but his favorites were the ones Callie had baked.

"Chu, Chu pacha chu," Pachrishu said raising the stakes by adding six poffins to the pot. She was determined to win that pot, which was quite large.

"Buneray," Buneray said folding her cards. There was no way her two of kind was going to win and she only had three poffins left. The rest of the gang soon folded and now it was down to Dojo and Pachrishu.

"Sorry to disappoint you Pachrishu, but I haven't lost a poker game yet. Read it and weep squirrel girl. A full house oh yeah!" Dojo hooted.

"Pacha chu chu pacha!" Pachrishu gloated revealing her royal flush. All the Pokemon cheered while Dojo keeled over in surprise. Ignoring the antics of the little dragon she clamed her prize of 50 poffin treats all to herself.

Oblivious to what the Pokemon were up to the girls were still chatting away about Dawn's contest win, adventures for the monks, about their hobbies, and of course boys.

"I'm so thrilled with my first ribbon. Look at it! Isn't it the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen in your entire life?" Dawn gushed as she looked at her ribbon case again.

"Its very pretty Dawn and you should be proud of yourself, but shouldn't you be concentrating on how to get your next ribbon? The judges aren't going to impressed if you use the same routine again. Maybe we could help you out with some new combinations or even help you with your outfit. I know I have a dress that would look great on you," Kimiko remarked from her hammock she had made with the Silk Spitter. Currently she was focusing hard on winning Goo Zombies Infinity, but helping a friend out was more important so she saved the game.

"I know that Kimiko really I do. I'm really trying to keep absolute focus, but my mind is racing with a thousand different thoughts. I keep thinking about how to perfect my poffin recipe, ideas for new combinations, what Pokemon I want to capture, and of course my crush on a never mind," she quickly said blushing furiously.

"Crush? You have a crush? On who? Spill girl or I'll use the Mind Reader Conch to pry the information out of you," Kimiko threatened. All the girls leaned in wondering who Dawn had a crush on.

Dawn was cornered with no way out so she just blurted it out. "I like Ash okay! Oh man this is so embarrassing. You must think I'm a real idiot for crushing on a guy whose pushing his sixteenth birthday when I'm only ten and half."

"Dawn relax girl its normal for a person your age to crush on older guys and who knows where it could lead. I mean stranger couples have happened. Take a look at Jack and me. You would never guess in a million years we had anything in common or that we would become an item. I mean when we first met he was trying to take over the world and he kidnapped me! Now look at him; he's the greatest robotics expert and future director of the movie world. You just have to follow your heart and see where it leads you. Have you told Ash how you feel?"

"No way! It would be so embarrassing and besides what would happen if he didn't like me back? Traveling through the Sinnoh Region after you guys are gone would get pretty awkward."

"You've made an excellent point, but sometimes you have to take a risk otherwise you'll always have regrets," Auara pointed out.

"Yeah well boys are idiots and thick headed when it comes to love. Take a look at our guys; Raimundo couldn't form a single coherent sentence when we first met. I think if Dawn's ever going to get Ash to notice her or the courage to tell him how she feels we need to help her with her contest troubles. Otherwise I'm just going to use the Shard of Lightening and slip next to him long enough to see what he's feeling with the Xiaowmei Bracelet," Lu remarked.

"Lu you can't use the power of a Shen Gong Wu like that! That's irresponsible for a leader, but you do make an excellent point about contest seeing as how the domino effects in work," Crystal said.

Dawn looked her confused until she explained it meant how one thing affected something else like a row of dominos. Dawn nodded in agreement and asked them to help her with her contest moves as well as give her advice on boys.

"Well first off you need to be a little more extreme Dawn. You're too safe with your entrances. I mean how many times can the same opening for water Pokemon impress a judge? Next time try using something unusual for your entrance such as fire for Piplup's entrance," Lu informed her. She dipped another jalapeno pepper into some chocolate and munched on it while she waited for Dawn to respond.

"Fire? Are you crazy those two are exact opposites! What if I hurt Piplup using one?"

"Your not if you do it right! Okay picture this in your mind. You release your ball capsule and the fire creates a spinning inferno. Right in the midst of it Piplup uses Whirlpool merging the two together before Pecking it to nothing! It would be the greatest thing ever! Boys like it when girls do something unexpected. I mean Raimundo really liked it when I bungee jumped off the Temple Vault or that time I kicked some biker dudes in the balls so he give up his ride. Trust me boys like it when you show off a bit."

"Lu makes an excellent point Dawn, but don't forget to take your crushes good points with his bad points," Crystal said.

"What do you mean? Yeah I know Ash can be a little clueless about Sinnoh Region stuff and he doesn't always think before he acts, but that's what makes him so likable. I mean I bet Omi has some other annoying qualities that you deal with besides him being a perfectionist and egotistical."

"Well yes Omi is a bit egotistical, he's arrogant a lot of the time, and he holds a grudge for the longest time, but he's also brave, loyal to a t and he's always eager to learn. Omi and I have been on some crazy adventures helping out one another like the time I took those ice blades for him when his Heylin half attacked us or the time he faced Hannibal all by himself to free me from his spell. You take the good with the bad and hope your lover appreciates you. It's the same for a contest in a way. The judges are looking to see if you can make your Pokemon overcome their faults with your talent. In the first round I suggest that you and your Pokemon work together to show off a talent you four share. Maybe you and Buneray could do a special cheer seeing as how both of you are so good at cheering."

"Hmm I never thought about it, but I am a pretty good cheerleader! I'll try it! Hey Stacey what advice do you have for me in my love life or contest dreams?" 

"I'm not sure if you should ask me about love. You saw from our adventures how I almost made the mistake of marrying Atul. I was just lucky my family wasn't like most Indian couples and didn't throw me out on the street or accepted a dowry for me," Stacey began as she used the Bands of Shiva to multitask. One set of arms was preparing for her pray offerings while the other pair of arms was doing a sketch and combing her hair using the Tangle Web Comb. Noticing Dawn's face she removed the Bands and her extra arms disappeared. "Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yeah I was telling you about love. Well if your crush on Ash develops into full blown feelings make sure he shares some of your interest and that he likes you for you. Jermaine liked me because he enjoyed my art and he understood how important religion was to me. That's how he saved me from Chase and when that mermaid Dyris attacked him I was ready to do anything to save him. Ash and you would make a great couple, but you have to appreciate whom your lover is no matter what happens. As for your contest problems well in my expericance with art contest the judges look for something that is alive. Take a look at this sketch I made of you and Pachrishu. Notice the attention to detail and how the coloring is a little off to suggest that its nighttime? In your contest you need a way to make Piplup, Buneray, and Pachrishu look like they're living pieces of art, that they're here to tell a story."

"Wow you sure are insightful when it comes to people and their feelings. Auara what's your advice? I mean you're the one with the most experiences when it comes to performing," Dawn questioned the young dancer/actress.

Auara put down the Lotus Twister and Sphere of Yun she had been polishing and turned to look at Dawn. She thought for a few moments about what she was going to say before she spoke " 'To this truth above all others, to be true to thy own self' It's a quote from a play by William Shakespeare one of the greatest play writers ever. Basically what Shakespeare was trying to say is no matter what happens in life you must be true to yourself. When I dance or perform on stage yes I'm performing for others enjoyment, but I'm also doing so because it makes me happy. If Ash and you are meant to be it will happen in its own time, until then remember to be true to yourself. That's how Dagwood and I got together because both of us were true to ourselves. The same goes for contest especially the appeal battle. You and your Pokemon have to be yourselves and not try become something else to impress the judges unless you came up with it yourself understand?"

"I think so. All your advice has been great so far and I can't wait to tryout some of your suggestions. Do you really think this will help me win another contest and get Ash?"

"It will if you're determined and our willing to fight for it. Remember love is sometimes a battlefield because there are so many players involved. If you want to come out on top you have to fight for what you want. For example when we ran into Clay's sister Jessie I had to prove myself worthy of being the girlfriend of a fine specimen of Texas man. You have to prove not only do you deserve another ribbon, but also you deserve to be Ash's girlfriend got it? Good now do you want to go spy on the boys with my Shen Gong Wu or enjoy the rest of my fine cooking?" Callie asked offering the Shroud of Shadows, Shadow Slicer, and the Cannon Blaster.

"Nah that's okay really! I think I need time to sort out all the information you downloaded into my head. Let's just enjoy some snacks and do each others hair," Dawn suggested giggling and laughing. The other girls joined in tossing around make up suggestions clueless to the fact the boys were talking about the same thing only a few feet away.

"I can't wait until we get to Eterna City! That Gym Badge is mine!" Ash exclaimed happily. He reached across the table and snagged another chocolate chip cookie from the plate. Brock had just made them and they tasted delicious.

"Easy there partner try not to get ahead of yourself. From what we witnessed on TV your gym battles are harder then trying to rustle up raging bulls in the downpour during a cattle drive," Clay remarked.

"He means there difficult. In fact they're almost as challenging as being in a Xiaolin Showdown. Believe me you don't want to be involved in one unless you're absolutely ready," Raimundo told him.

"Come on they can't be that hard! I know there's all sorts of surprises involved, but I think I can handled it. I've come far in my training and I've mastered my Shen Gong Wu. Let's have a Showdown right now and I'll prove to you how good I am."

"Easy Ash there's no reason to get upset. I think Rai was just comparing the two to show you they've had to win their Shen Gong Wu like you've earned your badges. It is a similar process and he has a point that you might not be ready. In almost all your gym battles except in the Orange Islands your Pokemon have done the fighting not you. In a Showdown you would be the one fighting and that makes it a lot harder," Brock told him.

"I guess your right. I'm sorry about that Rai. Are we still friends?"

"Sure dude no problems. Hey let's change the subject and talk about something else such as girls. From what I've seen you're quite the ladies man."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" 

"Dawg stop denying it. You've got the ladies falling all over you. There was that chick Misty, the dame May, a few other crushes like Duplica and Casey, and let's not forgot the lovely Latias while were at it. Face it Ash man the chicks dig you," Jermaine informed the blushing boy.

"Yeah maybe Brock should take a leaf out of your book. Then maybe he would actually get a girlfriend and would stop pinning over Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's," Dagwood suggested.

"If it's a book you need on woman I have the perfect one. Here Brock this book was most helpful when I first met Kimiko. Its full of fascinating information about girls that I think you will find most helpful," Omi said handing the fuming Brock the book titled "The Fourteenth Century Ancient Guide to Females."

"Chrome Dome you are not trying to sell Brock that piece of junk are you? Take it from me Brock that book is so out of date that if a girl caught you with it she would pummel you within an inch of your life. Its idea of a perfect female is a sub miss handmaiden. If you want some real advice on girl's here some solid information. Treat a girl with respect and act sensitive. It worked for me," Jack told the boy snatching back the book and shoving it in Omi's arms.

"You really think that would help me? I admit I'm a little girl crazy, but if I did act a little more sensitive maybe I would finally get the girl! I'm going to try it on the next gorgeous babe I see! Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny just you wait because there's a new Brock Slate in town oh yeah!"

"Kind of kooky isn't he?" Raimundo whispered to Ash.

"You have no idea. Hey what's wrong? Brock come over here and help me ah!" Ash started to say before clutching his head. All over the camp site everyone human, mystical dragon, and Pokemon alike were experiencing a serious pain throughout their bodies. It felt like they're head was going to split in two and that their blood was on fire. They all collapsed on the ground screaming in pain.

"Crogunk cro!" screeched the toxic mouth Pokemon. He was in so much pain that he started spraying poison uncontrollably from his fingertips. Nearby Sudawoodo was flailing about crying fake tears.

"What in the name of Dashi is going on?" Dojo asked withering about.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's activating my dormant Heylin powers," Raimundo panted as he desperately tried to contain his Heylin side. It was a loosing battle as his brown hair was already turning bright red and his ears were getting pointy. Nearby Lu was also transforming, her skin tanning and marking appearing under her eyes. The other monks were having more success keeping in their darker sides, but then again they didn't have Royal Heylin blood running through their veins.

After a few minutes they stopped withering, but the damage had already been done. As the monks helped Ash and friends to their feet they gazed warily at Raimundo and Lu who been transformed into the old Heylin selves. "Rai? Lu? Are you okay?"

"That's _Prince_ Rai to you Xiaolin losers. You brats are going to pay for what you did. Do you have any idea what the process of rejoining was like for us? How painful it was to be forcibly reunited with your Xiaolin half and then to be ignored? Well do you?" 

"Once were finished dealing with you and those wannabe warriors we're going to go look up the idiots who freed us and thank them. Then were going to start taking over this world in the name of Empress Valonia."

"That's not going to happen Lu! We're going to stop you and turn you back to your old self or die trying!" Jack shouted.

"Um I don't think you should have said that. Run!" Dawn shouted as the two fired a powerful Heylin Flame/Energy Blast at the group scattering them apart.

"Now where are you running off to? Why don't you stick around for awhile?" Lu cackled warping the reality around them until everything was twisted and distorted. "You Xiaolin warriors aren't afraid to fight me? Or are you two chicken to take me on?"

"I'm not sure what a chicken is, but I know I'm not afraid of you! Buneray Dizzy Punch, Pachrishu use discharge, Piplup Bubble Beam let's go!"

The three Pokemon quickly leapt into action aiming their attacks at Lu who just stood their smiling. Right before their attacks hit she pulled out something from behind her back. "Shard of Lightening!" In a flash she was gone.

"Where'd she go? Where is she?" Dawn shrieked.

"She's still here, but moving at the speed of light," Brock warned scanning for some sign of her.

"Yeah, but she can only do so for a brief moment. We have to be ready for her attack hey!" Ash exclaimed as he found himself tied up to Dawn and Brock. All their Pokemon had been tied up as well up able to attack. As he struggled to break free Lu appeared again. "Lu stop this right now! Your not evil!"

"Typical male response. Twerp you better get use to bowing before me, because soon the Heylin side will control this Earth."

"Your friends aren't going to let that happen!"

"Oh really? Take a look for yourselves. I think my Prince is giving them a run for their money don't you?" Lu inquired stepping aside to reveal the battle.

Raimundo had duplicated himself and each Raimundo was using a different Shen Gong Wu to battle. The Raimundo who was kicking the boys butt was using the Serpents Tail to avoid Dagwood's attempts to put him asleep using the Hypnoses Dreamcatcher. "Is that the best you can do? Man I must have been a pretty bad leader if you can't catch me. Ah no fair using your weapons on me boys if I can't either. Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

Nearby the other Raimundo was using the Fancy Feet to run at super fast speeds among the girls. The girls growled and launched attack after attack, but nothing worked. Finally exhausted the two Raimundo's recombined and snapped their fingers. A trail of emerald green flames appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around the two groups firmly holding them in place. "That was to easy. You Xiaolin losers have gotten soft in your age. Your efforts to stop us were pitiful. Once all of you've been eliminated there will be nothing standing in our way of total domination!"

"What's the matter with you hommies? You two are the ones acting strange not us. The real Heylin gangbangers wouldn't have been acting like a couple of hyper active three year olds in a toy store yo," Jermaine stated.

"What are you talking about city slicker? Of course were acting different we're evil!" Lu screeched joining Raimundo.

"No you're out of control attacking at random with no plan and no thought to the consequences of your actions. You don't care what you do as long as something destroyed. That's not how Heylin people operate," Stacey commented.

"Valonia, Wuya, and Meribor were always in control of their emotions, strategically, and precise. They were manipulative and lied when they had to, but they were never cruel, destructive, or dishonorable. They showed their enemies respect and never picked a fight to show their superiority. You're not acting like your old Heylin self. Right now it just seems like your letting your darker emotions rule you while you struggle to figure out your next step," Dagwood said.

"Brock what are they doing?" Dawn whispered.

"Yeah how is reminding them of how evil suppose to act help turn them normal again?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe they're trying some psychological reasoning we don't know about. Whatever it is I hope it works because those two look like they're experience a Rage attack."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to the ranting of a lying f of a b of Xiaolin Dragon such as you!" Lu snapped startling everyone with her mouth. "I'm going to shut you up permanently! Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightening!" she shrieked sucking the electrical power right from Pikachu, Pachrishu, and Ash and then flinging it at her friends.

"Watch out!"

"I can't watch! 

"Reversing Mirror!"

"Silk Spitter!"

Raimundo and Lu only had a split second to dive out of the way as the attack was sent back at them curtsey of Jack. He had managed to free his arm enough to pull the Shen Gong Wu out of his pocket and use it. Meanwhile Kimiko had managed to partially tie up the two Heylin members with the gooey spider thread. "If you think we're going to sit back and let our friends ruin their lives because of this your wrong! I don't know how, but were going to knock some sense into you. Kimiko get us free now!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko called out as flames engulfed her entire body. Focusing her energy she directed the flames into Heylin ones holding them. They crackled and burned for a few seconds before finally being extinguished. "Oh yeah I've still got it!"

"Hold on guys I'll get you free. Wudai Asteroid Metal!" Jack said using his powers to break the chains holding them. After making sure that everyone was okay the turn to face Raimundo and Lu who had managed to detangle themselves. "Rai, Lu please listen to us. Your not acting like yourself. Let us help you."

"Were your friends no matter what happens. If you just calm down I'm sure we can figure out what's causing you to act so strange."

"Your goody goody attitude is starting to bug me Spicer. If I have to hear your friendship speech one more time Tomomeko your going to zapped into next week!"

"Why are we bothering being diplomatic? We should just destroy them now and be done with it. Heylin Neutron Star Wind!"

"Heylin Thunderstorm Jupiter Lightening!"

Jack and Kimiko stood their ground ready to counter the attack. Right before the attack hit something amazing happened. Their Soul Pendants glowed brightly and shot out two bright colored red and purple lights stopping the attack. It didn't stop there everyone watched in disbelief as the lights start changing shape until the formed the outline of something. In a blaze of fire and dazzling sparkle of metal the shapes filled in and there standing protectively in front of the two warriors with a faint glow around them were a Ponyta and Sizor.

"What trickery is this?!"

"Look's like Jack and Kimiko got their soul beasts," Dojo commented tears of joy falling from his face.

"Well I always wanted a pony growing up. Guess I got my wish."

"My soul beast is my favorite Pokemon? There really is a God oh thank you thank you!"

"Enough of your babbling Spicer. You think my consort and I are afraid of a mangy pony and over sized bug? If you believe that you're even dumber then you look pretty boy. I don't give a damn that their soul beasts I'm still going to destroy you."

"Not this time Raimundo. Your going back to the way you were and you too Lu. Ponyta use Fire Spin!"

"Sizor Metal Claw!"

"Those two are good trainers don't you think?" Dawn whispered as everyone watched the battle between the soul beasts and Heylin agents unfold. Rai and Lu did their best to counter the attacks, but Kimiko and Jack just came back at them with Stomp and Steel Wings.

"I guess watching every episode of our show gave them an advantage," Brock commented.

"Yeah and it doesn't hurt they've been training with us for a few weeks now. Man that Ponyta has a great Flamethrower. Jack's Sizor is pretty strong with that Swift attack," Ash said.

A few minutes later the Soul Beast managed to knock out Rai and Lu. After confirming the two transformed warriors were out they returned inside the Soul Pendants and the group raced over to check on Rai and Lu. As they were taking their pulse the Heylin features vanished and the two leaders woke up.

"Man I feel like someone used my head for a soccer ball while it was still attached to my head."

"Please tell me you know why we pulled a Dr. Jeykell and Mr. Hyde routine?"

"Sorry we don't, but it has to do with why we all experienced that excruciating pain in our heads. Whatever it was affected all of us. If only we knew what it was."

"Pika pika Pikachu pi pika Pikachu," Pikachu quickly explained.

"Buneray, bun bun bun!" Buneray added her own two sense.

"Dojo can you translate?"

"According to the Pokemon they all heard an ultra sonic sound and Pikachu said that there was some kind of electromagnetic signal transmitted in the sound. I'm guessing that would explain our pain and the behavioral differences."

"You think someone's transmitting a signal for what purpose?" Ash asked.

"I think I have an idea. Callie, you're a shawoman. Do you sense anything different with our spirits?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do and I know where you're going with this. That signal was designed to affect the different parts of the brain that control behavior, personality, and emotional control in a Pokemon. The reason it affected all of us is because were all connected to an elemental chi making us susceptible to the signal."

"So that means there are some no good rustlers trying to steal some prized Pokemon using unlawful means. That makes me so angry I want to kick them with my spurs."

"Well first we'd have to find them dawg and that could pose a problem. This forest is huge and we have no idea of the range of that signal yo. We could be tramping around these woods for months and still have no idea where the signal's being transmitted from," Jermaine interjected.

"Maybe I could help. If I focus on the core of my powers I might be able to scan the forests and find out where the culprits are," Dagwood suggested.

"Go for it, it's not like the rest of us have any helpful suggestions," Ash stated.

Dagwood nodded and sat down in a meditation pose. Taking a deep breath he focused on the core of his powers tapping into it. Almost at once he could feel all the trees and plant life around him. He felt a stab of anger when he sensed their pain. The signal was causing the Pokemon to behave so erratically they were causing destruction to their own home. Several seconds passed before he opened his eyes. "I have their location. The bad guys are in a hidden clearing about three and half miles from here."

"Could you tell us who the bad guys are?" Dawn asked. Dagwood shook his head no. "Oh we really could have used that info to come up with a plan."

"Will worry about that later right now we need to get moving if were going to prevent another disaster. Clay pack up camp, Dojo super size, you three recall your Pokemon. Come on people let's move it," Lu commanded and within a few minutes the camp was packed up curtsey to the Glove of Jisaku, the Pokemon back in their pokeballs, and they were all clinging to Dojo as they flew off in the direction of the thieves.

The landed about twenty feet away from the clearing and crept the rest of the way there hiding behind some trees and bushes. As they peered through they weren't all surprised to see Team Rocket. The trio seemed to be celebrating something. A few feet away did Serviper and Cacnea guard some sort of computer tower with a mini satellite on top. On the opposite side of the clearing were rows upon rows of caged Pokemon who looked like they were going out of their minds. Carnavine and Dustox were patrolling the area around here making sure that no one tried to rescue these Pokemon.

"This was our best idea yet. Who knew you could create a ready to use army by messing with someone's head?" Jessie exclaimed.

"All it took was some stolen lab equipment, a scan of Meowth's brain, and my own ingenuity and bam! We've got a transmitter capable of controlling any Pokemon with in five-mile radius! Cheers to success!" James added.

"Won't the boss be happy when we deliver this army to him? He'll probably forgive all our debt and give us promotions. The best part is those twerps aren't anywhere nearby to stop us. Yeah things are finally looking up for us!" Meowth said.

"Wobba Wobbafett!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"What are we waiting for? We should go out there and free those Pokemon right now!" Ash whispered.

"Easy Ash we can't just go barging in without a plan."

"Yes a warrior never reacts rashly even when facing a foe weaker then himself. We have no idea if this Team Rocket has any other activities down their pant legs," Omi said.

"Yeah its tricks up their sleeve Omi, but he's right we need a plan. The first thing we need to do is get the trio away from the clearing. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Crystal and Omi will create a distraction causing Jessie and James to follow you. When your far enough away take care of them. Lu and I will do the same with Meowth, Wobbafett, and Mime Jr. Meanwhile Callie and Clay will sneak over and free those Pokemon while Stacey and Jermaine keep Carnavine and Dustox busy. Dagwood, I know you don't like snakes, but I need you and Auara to keep Serviper and Cacnea busy so Jack and Kimiko can put the kibosh on that machine? Think you're up to it good."

"What do you want me to do?" Dojo asked feeling left out.

"Your going to keep track of the battle from the air and make sure nothing goes wrong. If you spot trouble then fly down and help. Okay everyone know what he or she is supposed to do? Good then let's get to it."

Group one crept slowly around Team Rocket passed the cages until they were at the other end of the clearing. Lu and Rai split heading off a little ways so they could intercept Meowth and co in a little bit. Rai gave the signal for the rest of the group to start the distraction.

"Okay, let's do this. Hey Team Rocket what do you think your doing with those Pokemon!" Ash shouted startling the three thieves who turned to see some of the twerp gang standing at the end of the clearing.

"You better release those Pokemon right now or else!" Dawn threatened.

"Or else what twerp? You going to use your silly kung fu on us?" Jessie snarled.

"We don't need to use martial arts to defeat the likes of you. That would be making things to easy," Brock mocked.

"What's that's suppose to mean twerp?" James demanded.

"He means that we could beat you with one hand tied behind our backs and blindfolded, right Omi?"

"Yes, but if you really want to prove you can beat us then try to catch us losers," Omi called out. Then without warning he used his Wudai Neptune Water attack to drenched them. "I hope I didn't drown you, well bye!" and he took off running with the rest of the gang.

Team Rocket didn't hesitate for more then a second. After calling out instructions to the other Pokemon the Trio, Wobbafett, and Meowth took off to get their revenge. That was all the room the other's needed to make their move.

Using the Shroud of Shadows Clay and Callie quickly slipped past Dustox and Carnavine's noses. "Those two are more clueless then a ram after butting heads," Clay whispered.

"Shh! They might hear you! Oh great they did! I hope this fools them long enough for Jermaine and Stacey to get their butts over here and protect us. Shadow Slicer!" Callie whispered projecting a hologram of her and Clay a few feet from their position. Dustox and Carnavine immediately went after the holograms giving Clay and Callie a chance to get on with the mission.

"Dustox!" Dustox cried out releasing a powerful Psybeam.

"Carnavine!" Carnavine shouted firing Bullet Seed at the hologram. Both Pokemon were confused when the holograms flickered and disappeared. Was this some kind of Double Team that humans did?

"Yo I bet your confused right now hommies? My girl and I would be happy to clear up some things for you. That is if you agree to surrender," Jermaine said lazily as he and Stacey stepped out from the bushes.

"It would save you two the embarrassment of losing to us again," Stacey remarked. She smiled as the two Pokemon reacted to her insult by launching the same attack at them. "You two need to learn some new moves because I've seen all this before. Wudai Supernova Flare!"

"Wudai Blackhole Gravity! Oh yeah I still got the moves. What the ah Mantis Flip Coin! Man I've never seen a bug or a fly trap move so fast dawg," Jermaine said from his tree branch.

"Tangle Web Comb! Man these two can dodge! Hey you are not going to bite me on the head!" Stacey said tossing Carnavine over her shoulder. She looked up in time to see Dustox use a Gust attack to prevent Jermaine from using the Golden Finger to freeze him for a few seconds in time. "I think we need to call out the big guns!"

"I hear you Stacey. Soul of hey what the?" Jermaine asked puzzled as a silver beam shot out of his Soul Pedant. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a surprised Stacey gawking as an orange light pulsated from her own Soul Pedant. Dustox and Carnavine stopped attacking long enough to watch as the silver light solidified in the shape of an Ampom and the orange into a Dragonite. "I don't believe it. We got our Soul Beasts!"

"Then let's use them to send these two blasting off! Dragonite use Hyper beam!"

"Ampom use Focus Punch!"

"Ampom!" Ampom chatted both tails lightening up with a double Focus Punch. With superior speed and agility it struck Dustox knocking him out for the count.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite took a deep breath gathering power before letting loose a powerful Hyperbeam engulfing Carnavine. When the light show ended Carnavine was out like a light. "I can't believe how powerful our soul beasts are. They took out Carnavine and Dustox with one shot."

"Yeah well right now I'm concerned how Clay and Callie are doing. One wrong move and those crazed Pokemon will be rioting all over them so let's move it girlfriend."

Clay and Callie were having certain difficulties dealing with the rage filled Pokemon. The first difficulty they had was just getting the cages open to free them. They were electronically sealed and neither of them had the expertise to crack the code. "We should try the Cannon Blaster. Maybe the force of us colliding with the cages will open them," Callie suggested.

"Bad idea Callie. We just be scaring the poor critters more then they are now and weakening ourselves. Can't you use your shawoman abilities to calm them down so they can free themselves?"

"Not with that transmitter still operating at peak efficiency. As long as that machine is working I won't be able to get past their rage long enough to touch their souls. Shall we try opening it up the old fashion way?"

"You read my mind girl. Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Eclipse Darkness!" Darkness and earth merged together and obliterated the cage doors setting the Pokemon free. Unfortunately they were all still in a state of rage so they swarmed the two warriors attacking them in an attempt to get rid of their uncontrollable rage.

"Look out! Aw man this is worse then my family's cattle stampeding during a drive!" Clay shouted defending himself from a Graveler, Sandshrew, and a Bidoof all at the same time.

"We can't give up! There must be someway to calm their raging spirits!" Callie shouted as she ducked under a Snezal, sweep kick a Quagmire, and chopped a Primape in half. "There's just to many of them! We need some help hey what the my Soul Pendants is acting up!"

"Mine to and take a look at what we've got for soul beasts! A mighty Onix for me and a powerful Houndor for you. I reckon we use these beasts to calm down our friends. Onix use Double Edge!"

"Houndor use Bite!"

"Not good enough. Okay Onix use Rock Throw and Bind!"

"Houndor use Shadow Ball and Flamethrower together! All right I think that broke the spell! You're free now, return to the forest and leave it to us to ensure the ones who made you suffer pay. Your welcome!" Callie called out to the Pokemon as they vanished into the trees along with their soul beasts. "That was intense."

"Yeah, but I hope you can keep your promise to them about making Team Rocket pay," Clay commented looking across the clearing to see Dagwood and Auara battling.

"Snakes, it had to be snakes! I hate snakes!" Dagwood shouted as he used his Wudai Planet Wood attack against Serviper who used Poison Tail to block it.

"I know, but your powers wouldn't do much against Cacnea! Wudai Sun Light! I'm starting to think we should have brought the Moonstone Locusts with us!" Auara said as she bended out of the way of Cacnea's Pin Missile via the Lotus Twister.

"What we need is some serious help otherwise they're going to overrun us! I could use a little help from a soul beast right now. Ah!" Dagwood shrieked as Serviper came in to bite his head off. At the same time Cacnea sent a blinding Sandstorm at Auara chocking the girl.

Seconds before they could succumb to the attack their soul beast appeared ready to defend their charges. A powerful Razor Leaf pushed back Serviper and a Zap Cannon obliterated the Sandstorm. When Dagwood and Auara looked up they couldn't believe what their soul beasts were.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Serviper!"

"Espon use confusion on Cacnea!"

"Bulbasaur use Solar Beam to finish up Serviper!"

"Espon use Tackle! Oh yeah we did it! We beat them!"

"You can do your victory dance later. Right now we have to check on the others. Sphere of Yun! There that should hold them if they wake up come on."

At the transmitter tensions were running high as Kimiko desperately tried to hack through the transmitter electronic defenses with her PDA while Jack used his expertise to try and disarm the transmitter. It wasn't going to well and the two of them were at each other's throats. "Can't you disarm this thing any faster? It doesn't take nearly as long as the blow up your Jackbot's!"

"Well excuse me aren't you the one who said you could reprogram any computer in under two minutes! Get me those access codes so I can get into the central mechanism and shut this baby down now!"

"Keep your goggles on I'm working as fast as I can. All right I'm in the central mainframe and downloading the schematics and few other tidbits of info that could come in handy. I'm transferring them and the codes to your watch now."

"Got them thanks. Okay I disconnected the red wire, snip the blue, flick these switches off and yes its not functioning anymore! Oh yeah I'm good I'm good I'm oh no!" 

"What? What is it?" Kimiko demanded as Dojo came to a rest next to them with everyone else on his back and all of Team Rocket's Pokemon in the Sphere of Yun.

"According to these readouts I only disarmed the central transmitter. It turns out there are three portable transmitter's still operational and three guesses whose carrying them?"

"No time for guessing hop on you two. We need to find Omi and the others ASAP," Dojo said.

Meanwhile trouble was brewing for the others. Rai and Lu had managed to separate Meowth and the other Pokemon from Jessie and James using a wind attack, but were still struggling to scratch cat down.

"You mangy flea ridden cat don't you know when to stay down?" growled Lu as she blocked a series of Fury Swipes.

"You're really starting to bug me twerp. Maybe I should try controlling you instead," Meowth hissed bringing out his portable transmitter and activated it.

"Ah not again!" Lu shrieked.

"We have to stay strong Lu! Ha ha stop tickling me. Get off of me you blue blob," Rai managed to say as Wobbafett held him down so Mime Jr. could attack him.

"I'm not going evil again and neither are you! Hey what the?"

"Ah what are you two twerps up to?!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Hey Meowth looks like your dealing with our soul beasts now think you can handle that? I'll take care of Meowth you handle Blob boy and Le Mime all right? Shinx use Spark on Meowth!"

"Swellow use Wing Attack!"

"Awwwwwww! Okay that does it your Shinx is going to suffer from my Scratch Attack!" 

"I don't think so. Shinx dodge it and then use Thunder Fang on Meowth."

"Swellow dodge Wobbafett's counter and avoid Mime Jr. Tickle attack and use Aerial Ace full power now!"

"This doesn't look to good for us!" Meowth screeched as both attacks hit their mark. When the smoke cleared the three were out like a light. Rai and Lu were high fiving themselves when Dojo arrived with the bad news. After securing the three in the Sphere of Yun they took off looking for the others.

The others were in dire need of some help. After some hard core battling against Team Rocket Jessie and James had pulled out the transmitters and now the group was withering on the ground in agony.

"This is my favorite sport watching twerps squirming about."

"Yes this is better then any daytime talk show on TV."

"Try to hold on Pikachu I'll protect you," Ash grunted cradling the withering Pokemon in his arms.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out releasing another Thunder Shock attack. Ash winced, but refuse to let go.

"We have… to.. destroy… that transmitter or.. Its all over for us." Brock gasped.

"How? I'm in so much pain I can't focus on my powers right now!" Dawn screeched before letting loose a blood curling wail.

"You have to ignore the pain and push through it. Imagine that it's not happening. Team Rocket I warn you to stop what your doing or prepare for a humiliating defeat," Omi said as he rose to his feet.

"Like were going to take advice from a Pikachu colored twerp."

"Yes get a new line already you've worn that one out!" 

"I will defeat you no matter what. Ah what the? Oh yes my soul beast is about to appear. Tremble in fear Team Rocket because you are no match for my… Piplup? No this cannot be my soul beast is a tiny little Piplup? Hey stop pecking me!" 

"Omi, stop whining and start battling!" Dawn barked.

"Right. Piplup use Bubble Beam on James!"

"Hey quit it!"

"Now use Peck on Jessie."

"Quit it bird brain!"

"Finish it up with Water Gun!"

"Ah Gazoots my transmitter is broke," James wailed.

"Well mine is working just fine. In fact I think I'll crank it up to maximum."

"Ahh enough! I won't allow this to continue anymore. You two are going to pay for harming my friends and the Pokemon! My soul beast is appearing!" Crystal said just as Dojo and the others landed releasing their prisoners

When the indigo colored light finally solidified everyone was stunned by what Pokemon had taken shape. "No way it can't be," whispered Ash.

"I don't believe my eyes," Jack said.

"It can't be real can it? How in the world did a blasted twerp get that Pokemon for a soul beast? There's no way this twerp has an," Jessie said in awe.

"Articuno. You're my soul beast? Wow. Articuno use Ice Beam and destroy that transmitter!"

"Cuno!" Articuno unleashed a powerful Ice Beam obliterating the transmitter.

"Now use Icy Wind and blow all of Team Rocket away!"

"Articuno!" The Titan of Ice did as she asked turning all of Team Rocket into a giant ball of hail and sending the off to parts unknown. Once done the giant bird bowed to Crystal before vanishing back into her Soul Pedant. "I can't believe it. I got a legendary Pokemon for my Soul Beast!"

"That's awesome Crystal! You deserve it!" Dawn cheered.

"All of you do. I can't believe all of you got your soul beasts," Brock commented.

"Maybe now we can have a real battle!"

"I doubt it. If my recollection is right the Soul Beast only appear in dire situations to protect their charges and they only stick around until the danger has passed. Still it's quite an accomplishment for all of you. I'm so proud of you I wish Fungi Poo was here to see this. Wah!" Dojo cried into a tissue.

The monks all laughed, but inside they felt giddy. They had come so far in their quest in this world. Who knew what was going to happen next?


	9. Sancturary

"I can't believe we're finally out of that forest. I thought we'd be stuck in there forever," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but at least we had some fun adventures and found a girl who could resist Brock's attempts at romance," Ash joked.

"Hey I resent that!"

"Alright you two that's enough break it up," Raimundo said pulling the two boys apart.

"Yeah shouldn't you be busy figuring out how your going to win your next badge Ash? We're only a week away from Eterna City and you still haven't come up with a strategy to win," Lu remarked.

"I'm sure once I get there a plan will just hit me over the head."

"Why would that happen and wouldn't that hurt something fearsome?" Omi asked.

"He didn't mean it literally Omi. He simply meant that when he gets there he'll know what's he going to do," Kimiko explained.

"You know since we're only a week away from Eterna City it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stop for little training. We still need to work on perfecting our new moves and controlling our soul beast," Crystal suggested.

"Yeah and don't forget our trio of new Apprentices still have to master a signature move. If Master Fung was here he'd be telling you it's time you got on with it," Dojo told her.

"Signature move? I thought we had those under control," Dawn said worriedly.

"You have your individual moves under control, but not a group move. The three of you have to be able to come together and merge you elements into one attack. You remember how when my friends and I joined force and sent Team Rocket flying back when they first came? Well that's what you three have to do."

"Isn't that move generally pulled off better when there's four in the group? Last time I checked there's only three of us," Ash said.

"Will just have to improvise won't we? Come on you three you knew when you started this journey there would be plenty of challenges along the way. You've come so far already why stop now?"

"Okay you talked us into it will do it. So what do you want us to do?"

"Dojo any ideas?"

"Um not of the top of my head. Oh man something must have bit me because I'm itching up a storm."

"Ewe TMI Dojo! Hey I know the three of them can form the letter A!"

"Kimiko does bring up a good point. If Ash and Brock link their arms together and Dawn stands on them and places her hands on their heads they'll form a giant A. It could work in their favor. So let's give it a try," Lu suggested.

"Hey why don't we have to be on the bottom and Dawn on top? I'm lighter then she is!"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Ash it makes more sense for the males to be on the bottom because you and Brock can hold up Dawn more easily then the other way around," Jack pointed out.

"So please jump three it and form the Dragon A Kuma Formation already," Omi said.

Sighing the three friends did as they were told. It was challenging with Brock being taller then the other two, but in the end with some help from Dagwood and Auara they managed it. Brock was on the left holding his arms straight out. Ash was on the right his arms linked with Brock's. Dawn was standing on their arms her own hands placed firmly on the boy's heads. "Okay now what? How does being in the shape of a giant A help?"

"You have to merge your powers together to become one force. Just being in the shape isn't enough. You have to summon your element and combine it with the other without hesitation. Don't forget to say Dragon A Kuma Formation. If all goes well you three should have a faint elemental glow around you and then be able to fight as one or separately if needed," Crystal explained.

"Try it. Say Dragon A Kuma Formation and see what happens," Dagwood encouraged.

"Alright on the count of three. One, two, three, Dragon A Kuma Formation!" The three friends said in unison. The monks watched happily as Ash was surrounded by a yellow glow, Brock a green, and Dawn a pink. The powers started to merge when suddenly BOOM!

"Pika Pi! Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in worry as he raced over to check on his friend. What had gone wrong?

"That's never happened before. I wonder what went wrong? I mean the first time we did our combined signature move nothing exploded. You think its because there's only three of them?" Auara questioned.

"More likely its because this is new territory for them. They're still getting use to the fact they have elemental gifts. Combining them together is going to take time just like it takes time to train a Pokemon. What's the health beat Callie?" Stacey asked

"Just some scratches they'll heal up. You guys are extremely lucky."

"Lucky? Do you want to know how many Staryu I saw when I hit my head? I don't want to try that again anytime soon," Dawn, told her as Callie placed an icepack on her head.

"Don't be like that little lady. Any new experience is going to have a rough spot. Why don't you just relax and take it easy. I'm sure next time you and your partners go out on the dance floor you'll pull of that move."

"Yo dawgs I hate to interrupt this session, but has anyone taken a look at Dojo. He's going stir crazy over here," Jermaine said pointing at Dojo who was scratching his body furiously and withering about.

"Dojo are you okay?"

"I'm fine really. I just figured out I wasn't bitten by a mosquito, but sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in once. They all looked at one another in confusion and disbelief. How could a Shen Gong Wu be here in the Pokemon World?

"Dojo are you sure your sensing a Shen Gong Wu and not suffering an allergic reaction?" Omi asked.

"Oh yeah I have hives all over and I feel like doing the tango I'm definitely sensing a 9. 7 Wu. Did any of you kids bring the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo asked as he dove into Brock's bag and started throwing stuff out. He emerged a few seconds later with some Super Potion and dosed himself in it.

"I brought it just incase we lost any of the Wu and needed to get it back. Okay here it is. Oh my gosh guys look!" Auara exclaimed.

"What is it? What's the Wu?" Dagwood demanded.

"It's the Wu we were looking for to get us here in the first place! Here listen to this. The Universal Globe: the globe has the power to transport the user to any version of Earth! No wonder we couldn't find any trace of it back home it wasn't there!"

"I wonder why Dashi left it here or how he got back without it? I know he wasn't smart enough to build a universal gateway like I did," Jack commented.

"Who cares as long as we get it? Dojo is the Wu close," Kimiko questioned. Dojo nodded his head and Kimiko smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"But we're only a week away from Eterna City and the Gym. We can't just give up when were so close," Ash said sadly gazing down the path.

"Ash, stop being so selfish!"

"Ash the gym can wait this can't!"

"Brock, Dawn it's okay we all know how you feel Ash. A lot of the time we have to drop whatever project were in the middle of to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu or save the world. It's a hassle, but you gave your word when you became a Xiaolin Warrior you would do whatever it took to protect the world," Crystal told him gently.

"Yeah and don't forget anything can happen during a Shen Gong Wu hunt. Your going to be to busy having fun to even think about the gym. Beside with Air Dojo we can get back to Eterna City in a few hours. So you in?" Lu asked.

"Yeah let's get going. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as everyone boarded Dojo and took off through the air not realizing some deadly eavesdroppers who were scheming how to use the Universal Globe to their own advantage were following them.

The kids were enjoying their flight and admiring the landscape underneath them as they flew back over the Eterna Forest towards the mountains. "I can't believe we're going on a Shen Gong Wu hunt! You think will get to compete in a Xiaolin Showdown?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"It's always a possibility, but I wouldn't get my hopes up Dawn. Even if there's some kind of confrontation for the Wu I doubt an Apprentice like you would be the one competing in the Showdown. You, Brock, and Ash simply don't have the experience. It would be better if one of us handled it," Raimundo told her.

"Aw I really wanted to compete in one."

"Yeah why can't we? We're just as good as any of you and this is our world," Ash argued.

Before Raimundo could retort the gang found themselves falling through the air as Dojo ran into some kind of invisible barrier. Everyone screamed as they headed for the floor of a hidden valley. "Somebody do something!" Lu screeched.

"Staravia use Whirlwind!"

"Staravia!" The bird did as Ash instructed and created an air cushion underneath them causing them to land safely on the ground. As Ash thanked his Pokemon for his assistance the others made sure no one was hurt. "So what happened? Why did we crash?"

"Don't blame me it wasn't my fault. There's some kind of barrier surrounding this place. When I tried to pass through it repelled me and sent us into a nose dive," Dojo huffed.

"We believe you Dojo. We can sense the barrier now that we're on the ground. Is the Universal Globe beyond it?" Callie questioned. Dojo nodded and the shawoman bit her lip. "There's got to be someway to pass through!"

"Hey guys check this out! I found a sign!" Auara called out. Everyone rushed over to see the sign. It was very batter sign in the shape of a Charizard. The writing on it was faded and written in some unknown language. "Can anyone read this?"

"No it looks like a bunch of squiggles."

"Hang on let me try something. I know it's here somewhere ah here it is! Babel Stone!" Dawn said using the power of the Shen Gong Wu. The stone lit up and gold ink flowed from it and covered the writing converting the letters into English. "See no worries!" she said in her ever-optimistic voice.

"Travelers beware this valley is sacred. No evil may pass here or they will be destroyed. For those of pure heart they may enter, but be warned your journey shall not be easy. You must leave behind your worldly possessions and proceed as noble warriors. Your journey will be perilous with many dangers and obstacles, but if you pass our tests your reward will be a treasure beyond your wildest dreams," Kimiko read out loud.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ash wondered.

"It means if we want the Universal Globe we have to proceed on foot in nothing but our Xiaolin robes, our Wu and Weapons. Any and all technology or worldly possessions must be left here," Jack said pointing to a chest at the foot of the sign. "During our journey will encounter several dangers that will test us, but if we pass we get our reward. So I'd release your Pokemon and start putting your stuff in the chest so we can get going."

Ten minutes later all of them were in their robes with all their Pokemon by them. Taking one last look at their stuff they walked on unaware they were being watched on a screen by two figures. "Hmm visitors. You think they could be the ones?" A feminine voice asked.

"There is only one way to know for sure. You must test them. Shall I send out the welcoming committee?" A young male voice asked telepathically.

"Proceed and remember, we want to test them not kill them," the feminine voice instructed him turning back to the screen and watching the group proceed. "I hope you are the ones we've been waiting for."

"I wonder how far we have to go to retrieve the Globe," Stacey commented after a few minutes of walking. The hidden valley was huge with tons of trees, a river, and high cliff walls on the side protecting it from outside harm.

"Who really knows dawg, I'm more worried about what kind of dangers gangs of Pokemon live here yo. That barrier was put up here for a reason hommies. What if it was designed to keep evil Pokemon in?" Jermaine commented.

"This isn't the Nilyeh City Jermaine. The sign said the barrier was designed to keep evil out. I'm sure the Pokemon here are very friendly. It's a real shame I couldn't take my camera with me. I really wanted to take some photos of this place," Dagwood told his friend.

"Besides what kind of Pokemon would hurt another one? Especially one so cute like mine!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she hugged Piplup and Buneray. She was just about to give Pachrishu a big hug when a huge shadow swooped down and snatched the elsquirrel of the ground and soared away. "PACHIRISHU!"

"Wow what kind of Pokemon was that?" Auara asked.

"Who cares let's follow it before something happens to Pachrishu!"

The Pokemon all made sounds of agreement and rushed off through the thick growth with the humans hot on their tails. After a few minutes they came to an enclosed lagoon with some rock formations surrounding it. Sitting on the rocks were a Charizard, Salamanse, and a Dragonite. In the lagoon water was a Dragontini, a Dragonair, and a Gyradoes. They looked up in the air expectedly just as a Flygon carrying Pachrishu in its claws landed. The Dragon Pokemon began roaring loudly at one another.

"I wish I knew what they were saying! I've never seen so many dragon type Pokemon in one place before," Ash whispered.

"I wonder what they're arguing about," Brock murmured.

"Who cares what they're talking about? All I want is my Pachrishu back!"

"Easy there little lady we can go rushing in without some kind of plan. Those dragons there are madder then a Texas bull during mating season. If we want to have a chance at saving Pachrishu we need to be smart about it."

"Well you better come up with something fast, because from what I can understand those Pokemon haven't eaten in days and their debating who gets to munch on Pachrishu first," Dojo said from his spot underneath Clay's hat. There was a soft thud as Dawn fainted upon hearing the news.

"Oh if only I had my flute with me! I could have played the Ballad of the Dragons and soothed these beasts. Living can't be even!" Omi growled pounding his fist in the ground. The resulting vibrations traveled up his body and jiggled open the gold heart shape locket he wore around his neck. The locket opened and a soft melody began to play.

"Your locket! I forgot it played part of the Ballad when it was open. Okay listen up guys here's what we're going to do," Raimundo whispered in hush tones.

The dragon Pokemon had just decided to split the little squirrel evenly amongst them when a loud rumbling could be heard. Before they had a chance to react the rocks were on top of them causing them to drop the little squirrel into a crevice. "Sorry about that fellows. I guess you don't appreciate a little Rockslide once and awhile," Clay said lazily from his perch. He flinched slightly as the Pokemon freed themselves and looked at him with hatred in their eyes. "Let's not be to hasty about this," he started to say as the dragons let loose a barrage of attacks at him. "KIMIKO!"

"Time to fight fire with fire. Flame Wheel!" Kimiko shouted as she started spinning through the air. The intensity of the Flame Wheel was enough to block the Hyper Beams, Flame Throwers, and even a Dragon Rage. She came out of her spin on top of the rocks panting. "Is that all you've got?" she challenged them. When they started flying after her she grabbed Clay's hand and the two-hauled hoof.

That was Omi's cue to slip in while the flying dragons were distracted. As he crawled past Dragontini and Gyradoes he kept his locket open. Without his mother's half he could only play half of the Dragon Ballad, but it was enough to soothe their ravaging stomachs and minds. Finally Omi was at the crevice. "Pachrishu stand back please I'm going to get you free. Ready? Whirlpool!" Omi shouted. A few seconds later the rock roll was gone and Omi quickly scooped up the little squirrel just as Kimiko and Clay came running past him. "You had to lead them back to us?"

"Less talk more running!" Kimiko barked.

"I sure hope Rai is ready otherwise were Texas toast!" Clay shouted as the dragons surrounded them with saliva dripping down their lips. "Wow Nelly we're doomed."

"No your not!" Rai shouted jumping down from a tree branch with a small bundle in his arms. "Dragon Pokemon I know that your hungry, but you can't eat Pachrishu or us. Here we offer up all our food including some delicious popin treats to eat. Take these and enjoy," He said placing the bundle at the foot of Flygon who sniffed the package. With a cry he snatched up the bag and all the dragons took off. "Whew I'm glad that worked."

"Pachrishu! Oh thank God your okay! I was so worried about you! Oh come here sweetie what the I don't think that's a good idea sweetie." Dawn said nervously as Pachrishu snuggled close to Omi and gave him a slight shock.

"It's alright Dawn, Pachrishu has proven to be a formidable opponent and a great warrior. She has earned my respect and I'm no longer afraid."

"Glad to hear that Omi, now come on kiddies that Shen Gong Wu is close and I want some relieve!" Dojo told them as the group started walking again unaware someone was stalking them.

"Hmm the four monks just demonstrated acts of great strength, courage, loyalty, and kindness. They have passed the first test. Shall I set up the next test abiou? Confirmed I'll get started," the male telepathic voice said before hurrying off.

The group had gotten a little farther when they came to a riverbank. The river here was filled with rapids. There was a narrow row of stepping-stones. "I guess we cross here. Be careful everyone especially you Sudawoodo you know what water does to you. Alright one at a time let's go people," Lu instructed as the Pokemon all crossed quickly. Soon almost everyone was across except for Lu and Jermaine when a small pink blob appeared out of nowhere and started trying to cross the stones to. "What is that thing? A Jigglypuff?"

"To small I think its Igglypuff the baby stage. It should be careful or it's going to oh boy hey stop! Your going to fall in watch it! Oh no it fell in dawg!"

"Those rapids will drown it! Hang on Igglypuff hold on I'm coming!" Lu cried bravely using a Volt Tackle to speed up before diving into the rapids and swimming after the scared little baby while everyone on shore shouted at her.

The river was freezing and the rapids were rough. This wasn't anything like the white water rafting she had done before, but she ignored the pain as she snagged Igglypuff and tried to make it to shore only to discover her foot was lodged between some rocks. She tried to keep her head above the water, but the rapids kept forcing her down. She was going to die.

As she went under again she started to lose conscience. As everything started to go black she made the vague outline of some kind of humanoid fish coming towards her. The creature used a Swift attack to free her foot then dragged her and Igglypuff up to the surface where they rode a Magical Leaf back to shore where Dagwood was waiting with some warm clothes.

"Here Lu change into these, I'll take Igglypuff," he told her compassionately. Lu was to exhaust to protest and quickly changed into the spare robes. "I got to hand it to you that was pretty brave of you."

"Who cough saved us?"

"I did. When we saw you go under Crystal helped me out by using Icy Wind to blow the Gills Of Hamatchi over to me. Then I selflessly dived in and freed you," Jermaine said removing the gills.

"Thank you all of you. I'm just glad to be alive. I guess surfing rapids isn't the safest extreme sport is it?" Lu joked weakly as Dojo lectured her about her impulsive actions.

Igglypuff wondered off towards the hidden figure to report what happened. "Yes I saw that too. It seems they to have past the second test. Only two more and we shall know for sure if they are the ones." 

About half hour later the gang had stopped to rest in a small dark grove of trees before continuing on with their journey. Everyone was exhausted and hungry, but knew that it would be worth it in the end once they've claimed their prize. "Dojo, how much longer until we find the Universal Globe?" Auara asked.

"Should be soon otherwise I'm going to die! This itch simply won't go away. Ah oh!" Dojo replied rubbing himself against a tree.

"Buneray? Bun Bun?" Buneray asked wondering if she could help the little dragon out.

"No I don't think your Dizzy Punch would get rid of the itch, but thanks for asking. Oh there goes my stomach again I wish we had some food left."

"Well we don't Dojo. Rai gave it all way to save my Pachrishu. Oh now I'm hungry."

"If I don't eat something soon I think I'm going to pass out," Ash whined.

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu agreed with Aipom, Turtwig, and Staravia chining in agreement.

"Hmm there must be some food somewhere nearby I mean this is the Pokemon world after all. Maybe if I clear a few treetops will see if any of these trees have some berries. Shadow Ball!" Callie pointed out hopefully. Her attack shot through the treetops bring in some light revealing some tasty treats.

"Hmm maybe if I shed some light we can see if those treats are edible. Solar Beam!" Auara wisely suggested. The illuminating beam showed some tasty berries up the tree.

"It's to narrow for Staravia to fly up and use Wing Attack. Let me try and get some fruit. I may not have my heliopack, but I'm still a great climber," Jack told her before climbing the tree with great determination. When it got to hard to climb as a human he used the Monkey Staff to assist him. Using his Iron Tail to knock loose some fruit down. "Here you go there's enough for everyone to have one piece."

"Hmm hold on everyone I'll toast these for everyone. Dragon Rage! There's berries are toasted to perfection," Stacey told them generously.

"They have passed the third test as well as the dragon. I can sense that he is pure and devoted to his charges. All that remains to be seen is if the trainers are just as pure and loving. I would have the trio of sisters do their testing," the voice called out to his friend.

"Agreed. I've already instructed them to be prepared. The monks and friends will be at the sanctuary in a minute. Get back here ASAP," was the feminine reply. As she broke the connection she noticed on her screen the monks and friends had finally arrived. "I hope the three of you are ready."

The group had finally made it out of the words and had reached the end of the family when they were stopped dead in their tracks by the strangest sight. There near the edge of the cliff wall was a temple, but not jus any temple. It looked like the Xiaolin Temple except that the color scheme was red, white, and black and it was twice as large.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? It looks almost exactly like the Xiaolin Temple! I wonder who built this place and what it is exactly. Dojo do you know?" Omi asked as they walked around.

"No I'm surprised as you are. Man I wish Dashi was here so I could wring his neck for not telling me about this place."

"It seems to be well kept, but I don't see anyone. You think we scared them away?" Kimiko asked.

"I doubt it more likely they're hiding."

"Sudawoodo woodo,"

"Crogunk gunk,"

"Piplup lup lup!" 

"Buneray!"

"Chippa chip chip!"

"Staravia!"

"Aipom pom!"

"Turtwig turt turt."

"Pikachu pika pi!"

"What's with all the Pokemon? Why are you guys acting so strange?" Ash asked.

"Hold on a sec I'll ask. Tongue of Saiping. Guys what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird? Really hmm I tell them. According to the Pokemon they're all suffering a serious case of déjà vu. Being here is reminding them of something they saw long ago," Crystal told them as they stood still in what would be the entrance hall back home.

"That's really strange. I wonder if ah!" Brock started to say before he was encased in glowing yellow sphere. Before anyone could react Dawn found herself trapped inside a blue sphere and Ash a reddish pink one. The Xiaolin Warriors and Pokemon rushed to help, but found themselves stuck in a bluish white sphere themselves. From the shadows the stalker watched praying the three trainers would pass their test.

"Where am I? What's going on? Ash, Brock, anyone please answer!" Dawn called out as she raced around what appeared to be her hometown of Twin Leaf. "Okay, don't panic Dawn. Your friends have to be here somewhere. Just take a deep calming breath like Crystal taught you and the answer will come to you. There is no need to worry."

"When you say not to worry dear is when I worry the most."

"Mom! What are you doing here? What's going on? Where are my friends and my Pokemon?"

"Don't you remember dear? They left you here when I called you back from your journey."

"What how could you Mom? What about my dream of becoming a great Coordinator like you?"

"You are always getting into trouble Dawn. I worry for your safety and how do you expect me to take care of you when you're so far away. Besides do you really believe you can become a top Coordinator like me when you goof up so much?"

"I know I can Mom! I have three Pokemon, one ribbon, and I'm already an Apprentice in my Xiaolin training. Mom I know you worry and I do goof up, but you have to be optimistic about the future like I am otherwise you live in fear."

"Congratulations Dawn you pass the test. You've discovered your greatest trait is you never ending optimism," her mom said. Dawn gasped as her mom turned into the legendary Pokemon Azlif. The world around her dissolved and she found herself back in the Temple staring at Brock and Ash.

Brock found himself back home with family. His Mom and Dad had gone to take care of the gym leaving him to manage his brother and sisters. "Alright come here I'll cook you guys some dinner. Forest would you boil some water?"

"Sure Brock. You know it's nice that you came back from your journey to help take care of us again."

"Hey I'm the responsible brother remember? If I didn't help out who would?"

"Being responsible is an admirable trait to have. In fact to my knowledge it's the best quality to have in one so pure," Forest told him before transforming into the legendary Uxie. Brock snapped back to reality and saw everyone was watching Ash wondering what he was experiencing.

"Pikachu where are you! Pikachu it's me!" Ash shouted desperate to find his friend in this crazy forest. "Come on Pikachu where are you!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily jumping into his arms and snuggling close to his chest. Ash laughed happily hugging his best friend tightly when all of a sudden he was gasping for air! "Pika pi!"

"I can't… breath Pikachu…" Ash gasped. His eyes were watering, his throat constricting, and a dark red rash covered his body. Pikachu quickly leapt away from him and backed off. The symptoms seemed to lessen. "Oh man what happen. That was almost like the time I had an allergic reaction to the Beedril sting. Oh no Pikachu I'm allergic to you! If you even get within a foot of me I could die."

"Pika pi chu? Pikachu pika chu pi. Pika pi pika," Pikachu questioned. He looked over his best friend and started to leave knowing it was the best thing for him.

"Wait don't go Pikachu! I don't cough care if cough if I am allergic to you. I love you too much to cough loose you know. If I die cough then so be it," Ash told him cradling Pikachu close to his chest. He ignored the symptoms even when everything started to go dark.

"Pika pi chu? Pika pika chu!" Pikachu exclaimed floating out of his arms and transforming into Mesprit. She smiled happily at the boy and used her powers to undo the damage and return him to his friends who rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. "Mesprit," she said as her sisters joined her. Giggling the three sisters left.

"Ash are you okay! Come on speak up Ash!" Dawn cried out shaking the boy hard.

"Ugh what happened? Where's Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!"

"Pikachu! You're not making me sick! It was all a dream!"

"No, it was a telepathic illusion to help discover if you were pure of heart and find out what your greatest trait was. I apologize for the legendary sisters behavior, but they were just following orders. We have to keep this place safe from evil. But you passed and I'm glad. Welcome Xiaolin Warriors I've been expecting you," a female voice said from the shadows. They heard someone snapping and suddenly the room was filled with light.

They all looked up and saw a beautiful girl with her Pokemon standing there. She had long wavy red hair, bright green eyes, tan skin and was medium height and built. She wore a long sleeved bell sleeved white shirt, red vest and gold medallion shaped like a Pokeball with a human on top and a Pokemon at the bottom, a long black skirt, and ballet slippers. In her hair was a gold circulate with a priceless amythesis gemstone. Standing next to her was a Lucario also sporting the same medallion and circulate. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eve and I'm the Head Guardian here and this is my abiou or life partner Lucas," she said told them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all especially you Ash. I feel as if I already know you," Lucas remarked.

"Who are you two, what is this place, why we're you testing us, where is the Globe?" Raimundo demanded.

"Please I come with us and all your questions will be answered. I know that as the leader of this group you feel protective of your friends, but we assure you we mean you no harm," Eve said.

"You have to trust us. We would never do harm to the Xiaolin Warriors. Please if you follow us all questions will be answered," Lucas added.

"Alright we trust you for now, but if you two try to pull anything funny I'll zap you into next week!" Lu warned them. Eve and Lucas nodded and gestured for the group to follow. As they did the something strange happened. The once empty halls came to life with humans and Pokemon. "What's with the Houdini trick?"

"How come we couldn't see anyone earlier when we came here?" Dawn asked.

"Our medallions hide us from the naked eye unless we chose to be seen. The medallions and the barrier are a few of our methods to protecting our home," Lucas explained.

"The reasons for these measures are because this place is known as the Pokemon Sanctuary. It was here that centuries ago the bond between Pokemon and human was first created. Long ago humans and Pokemon fought one another. It seemed like they were destined to destroy each other until something amazing happened. Ah here we are I'll be able to show you what I mean," Eve said as they entered the Main Hall leaving everyone gasping in disbelief.

The Main Hall was huge and resembled some kind of crystal covered command center. Every inch of the walls was covered by a monitor showing images all across the world. Sitting by some strange councils a dozen of humans and Pokemon worked the controls issuing orders. When they saw Eve and Lucas enter with the group they bowed before getting back to work. "I don't understand. The sign said to leave behind all technology. If this isn't tech then what is and what is it used for?" Jack asked.

"This isn't technology. As Guardians we believe in being as in tune with nature and the elements as possible. What you see here is a combination of magic and elemental power. With this monitoring system we can monitor the entire world and act swiftly if there is a crises. Our mission as Guardians is to ensure that the bond between good humans and Pokemon is protected from evil doers and ensure the treasures we guard aren't stolen."

"Elemental powers? It sounds like your people are using knowledge belonging to the Ancients," Dagwood remarked.

"We are, because centuries ago the Ancients traveled here through a Gateway and shared their knowledge with us," Lucas explained waving his paw over a button and the monitor they were watching changed and started to play the story of the Sanctuary.

"What Eve said earlier was true. Centuries ago humans and Pokemon fought against one another in a bitter struggle for dominance. There were no trainers, coordinators, breeders, anything. Until one day an ancient gateway of unknown origins opened up and the Ancients came to this world. They had discovered the gateway in their world and went to other worlds not to conquer them, but to learn and share ideas. It was here in this valley that the first human/Pokemon team came to be. The Ancients taught us much and gave our ancestors a purpose in live. Then one day they stopped coming because a tyrant was threatening them."

"That must have been Hannibal! The Ancients must have hidden the gateway from him to prevent him from stealing more power!" Kimiko said.

"Correct it was centuries until we heard from your world again. During that time we built this Sanctuary and began the tradition of life partners. When a human is born they are paired for life with a Pokemon. Both partners share their gifts with one another. Humans can use Pokemon moves, speak their language, and most of the older generations can transform into a Pokemon. The Pokemon themselves can read, write, and speak human. All adults can turn into humans for a short time," Eve informed them proudly.

"Amazing. You learned all that in just a few centuries? What else did you hommies do in your downtime?"

"Some of our elite Guardians left to go to other regions in this world to spread our peaceful message. They created many new occupations and their decedents carry on their legacy unaware of the gifts hidden away in their blood. For instance all Jenny's and Joy's are descendents of the original peacekeeper and healer Jennifer and Joyous. Your friend Professor Oak is a descendent of one Samson Oakhaven; the name was shortened over time. Several gym leaders can trace their family trees back here. In fact the three of you are decedents of Guardians."

"WHAT! Are you pulling our legs?" the three friends asked in unison.

"Not at all. Brock your ancestor Braxton was the first breeder. Our records indicate he was a kind, loving man who knew many secrets about breeding Pokemon. Dawn, your ancestress Roxanne was the one who invented Contests. She believed you could have a battle and show off beauty at the same time. The ribbons received by winners are in memory of the ribbon she wore in her hair. Ash, your ancestor Ashton and his Pokemon Pikara the Pikachu we're the original master team. You should be honored all three of you to have such a noble bloodline," Lucas told them smiling happily.

Noticing the stunned look on their face Crystal took the opportunity to get them back on track. "Excuse me, but when did you make contact with our world again?"

"When your friends Dashi and Wuya came here centuries later with the Universal Globe on a mission of great importance."

"Dashi and _Wuya_ came together? But they hated each other! It doesn't make any sense why two enemies would work together on a mission," Stacey commented.

"It would if they were both facing something that threatened them both. Remember it was during this time they were fighting each other because of the Dashi's father death and the imprisonment of Wuya's family," Auara rationalized.

"Yeah, but that begs the question what threat would have been great enough to have sworn enemies set aside their differences to work together to hide one Wu," Callie said darkly.

"I reckon you need to explain a bit more about this crazy story," Clay remarked.

"Of course Clay. It had been centuries since we had contact with another world and of course we wondered what was going on. When Dashi and Wuya appeared it was a cause for celebration until they informed us why they had come. It seemed that a dangerous creature was using the gateways to destroy the different universe and they had sealed the Gateway's for a time. However they knew that one day that the worlds would have to be united so they had created the Universal Globe and brought it to the world of the Soul Beast or Pokemon to be kept safe. They told us in about 1500 years or so a group of brave Dragons and their friends would come to retrieve it. After using the gateway to return to their own world we sealed and have kept watch over it, waiting for the day its once again safe to use."

"Whatever evil there was I'm sure it would be no match for me!" Omi boasted.

"You shouldn't boast young one. It's most unbecoming of a warrior. If you follow us now we'll take you to the Sanctuary Vault and bestow upon you the lost Wu and perhaps a few other treasures," Lucas said waving his paw over the panel and darkening the screens.

The group followed speaking in hushes whispers about the entire human and Pokemon they saw working together. There were classrooms, training sessions, people of every vocation walking about in their daily life promoting the peaceful coexisting between human and Pokemon. "You really have something worth fighting for here," Ash commented as they passed a nursery filled with both babies and Pokemon eggs.

"Yes we do. Although it is a challenge at times to manage this place. I only wish everyone respected my authority as much as they should," Eve said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"Why would anyone not respect your authority? Is it because of your stunning beauty or maybe it's because you're a girl without a man in your life? If that's the situation I be happy to correct it ah! Or maybe not," Brock groaned as he was dragged away by Crogunk.

"That boy needs a girlfriend," Lucas said dryly as the group exited the main sanctuary and started across the lawn. "The reason some people have trouble listening to us is because of our youth. Eve's parents were killed on a mission a year ago and because she was their eldest child she was the one who had to assume the role of Head Guardian to soon."

"We're so sorry that you lost your parents. I know what that's like or at least the feeling of never knowing them. Did they die honorably?" Omi asked.

"They died stopping the ruthless hunter J from capturing the legendary sisters. Still their live partners have never gotten over it and they constantly remind me I'm not my parents. Ah there they are with my sister and her abiou," she said pointing to a little auburn hair green eyed girl who was racing over to the group. In her arms she carried a Bulbasaur and behind her were an old Venasaur and Blastoise.

"Eve! Are these guys really the Xiaolin Warriors Dashi prophesied would one day return? Ah you three must be the Chosen Ones! It's a great honor to meet you. My name is Belinda and I'm studying to be a healer. This is my abiou Bulba. That's Bulba's mom Vena. She was our mom's life partner. Trevor was our dad's life partner," Belinda exclaimed in a rush.

"Bulba nice saur Bulbasaur saur all of you," Bulba said in broken English and Pokemon tongue. He extended a whip and shook each of their hands. When he noticed his mother glaring at him he buried his face in Belinda chest.

"Vena stop glaring at them like that! Show them the respect they deserve. Hey sis are you taking them to the Vault to bestow them their treasures?"

"Venasaur! Vena vena saur! Saur Vena!" Vena growled angrily at Eve.

"Blastoise! Blast blast toise!" Trevor added.

"Enough! They have proven themselves worthy to be here and that they have a right to their inheritance. It is not your place to question the Head Guardians decision. You can't blame Eve for what happened to Eva and Gabriel. You have to move on with your lives. Now go with Belinda to the infirmary and help her with her lessons," Lucas commanded forming an Aura Blast in his paws. For several seconds it looked like the Pokemon wouldn't listen to them. In the end Vena picked up Belinda and allowed her to ride her as they walked off.

"So that's what you meant about dissention in the ranks. You have your work cut out for you girl," Jermaine commented.

"Their spirits are broken. They have never fully recovered from the loss of their life partners have they? It must be heart wrenching to still be alive when your partner is dead. I can't blame them for how they feel," Callie said sadly.

"They may be grieving, but that doesn't give them the right to blatantly disrespect Eve. They should be trying to help her run the Sanctuary not dismantle it," Kimiko remarked.

"Grieve does strange things to a person. Remember how I acted when I learned of my grandfather's death?" Crystal added.

"Still Vena and Trevor should know that the spirits of their beloved abiou have been reborn into the life cycle. I'm sure they will meet again," Stacey said.

"Hey girls I think we've arrived at the Vault," Lu interjected. They had and it was at least three times bigger then the Shen Gong Wu Vault. The tower was made of marble with gold and other precious metals. The walls had etchings made by Pokemon on them. As they pushed opened the huge oak doors everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the walls. Glyphs of every known Pokemon covered the walls. By pushing the glyphs a drawer opened revealing small glowing white orbs. In the center of the room was a crystal covered council and folded up staircase that led to the other treasures below. "This place is amazing!

"Thank you. It is here in this vault that we protect our greatest treasures of both human and Pokemon."

"What is the treasure exactly? I mean what are those orbs?" Dojo asked.

"You should know Dojo Konojojo, because you carry something similar inside yourself. Those orbs are the memories and life experience of every Pokemon since the Sanctuary first came into existence," Lucas told them.

"Memories! How does someone extract memories?" Raimundo wondered.

"Yeah and why are memories considered a treasure?" Ash added.

"Memories carry the knowledge and wisdom of those who came before us. Without them the past will die and the future is uncertain. Every Pokemon makes the journey here at least once wheater it is physically done or their spirit comes here. They know the way because the knowledge is embedded in their genetic code. That is why this place is so familiar to your Pokemon and it's not just Pokemon who donate their memories. Some of the greatest humans have also donated their essence to us. They are stored below with our other treasures," Eve explained.

"This is a great treasure, but do you just keep the memories stored in here forever?" Dawn asked.

"No, the memories are kept safe in here until one day when someone worthy and honorable comes along. The person is chosen to host the memories and keep them alive inside of them. When Eve and I became the Head Guardians we were allowed to absorb the memories of our choosing. She chose her mother's while I chose the memories of Sir Aaron's Lucario."

"So that's why you felt like you knew Ash. This is a lot like the Trill and their symbiots relationship on Star Trek DS9. I think it would be cool to have someone else memories guiding you," Jack exclaimed.

"Do our Pokemon have to donate their memories while their here or can they do that at a later time?" Brock inquired.

Eve shook her head and explained that most Pokemon donate their memories near the end of their lives. Only the Legendary Pokemon who lived extremely long lives left behind multiple memories. She then activates the crystal controls opening the staircase below and the others followed her and Lucas below. Down here they saw more glyphs drawers of people. At the bottom of the staircase they saw stands containing different items under protective glass covers. Eve and Lucas strolled over to one of the displays and held out their medallions in front of the key panel. They were scanned and after getting a fingerprint and eye confirmed the case opened. Eve reached and extracted a small golden globe and turned to Raimundo and Lu. "Raimundo, Lu, you two have demonstrated your great leaderships skills and warriors honor to me. As Shoku Warriors it is your duty to protect everyone from harm. I feel no guilt in returning the Universal Globe back to the Xiaolin Warriors."

"Thank you Eve for trusting us."

"Yeah will make sure no evildoers steal this or I'll show them whose boss!"

"I knew I could trust you. Ash, Dawn, Brock, I have something for you three as well or to be more precise two some things."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Ancients first came to us they taught us a great deal, including how to make elemental weapons. When Dashi left Globe with us he also left twelve elemental Wu's that had be blessed by Wuya to resist most evils. We've been waiting for the day when our worlds Xiaolin Warriors would come to claim their prizes and now you have," she explained gesturing to three stands. The trio gasped as they saw the beautiful weapons and handsome elemental Wu.

"You want to give them their Wudai level weapons and Wu when they're only Apprentices? That is not how we do things," Omi remarked.

"Yo how do you expect them to control their power when they haven't even master their combined signature move?" Jermaine remarked.

"Just because they earned their weapons and Wu doesn't mean they'll be able to use them," Jack pointed out.

"Thanks for you vote of confidence. Crystal what do you think we should do?"

"I think you should accepted them. For the time being it would be extremely difficult to control the power of these items, but not impossible for an Apprentice. Also it would be rude not to accept their gift."

So Lucas handed each of them an Elemental Wu shaped like a different legendary Pokemon and a weapon. Dawn received a golden bow and quiver filled with arrows tipped with Abra's head. Brock had a short silver club with an alabaster Onix wrapped around it. Ash had received three bronze and gold shrunkies shaped like the heads of a Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu.

Lucas started to tell them about their gifts and how to use them when the entire vault shook. The amethyst gems on Eve and Lucas's circulates glowed and an alarm was blaring. It could only mean one thing. Intruders were here. The group raced up the stairs and outside to see what was causing the trouble.

What they saw shocked them. Humans and Pokemon alike where were running for their lives from giant Jackbots who seemed bent on destroying the place. Some of the humans tried using their Pokemon powers to fight back, but soon were captured in nanobots made cages along with their Pokemon, several who had transformed into humans to try and stop the nanobots monsters. In the center of the chaos were Jessie, James, and Meowth wearing nanobots armor suits and laughing their heads off.

"Team Rocket! How did they get here and how did they get their hands on your nanotechnology Jack?" Kimiko wondered.

"They must have pilfered it from the chest back near the entrance to the valley. I bet they followed us here!"

"They must be stopped at once! They're destroying our home! Oh now not the infirmary and nursery! What am I suppose to do?" Eve cried anxiously.

"Calm down Eve you mustn't panic. The Guardians need you to lead them to victory. If we work together we can defeat these evil doers and make them wish they never violated our sanctuary," Lucas assured her.

"Right and were going to help out you," Raimundo said shoving the Universal Globe into Pikachu's paws. "Right here's the plan. Pikachu and Buneray will stay here to protect the Vault and the globe. Meanwhile Sudawoodo and Crogunk head over the infirmary and help evacuate the people and save as much of the supplies as you can. Piplup, Pachrishu get over the nursery and defend it with your lives! Turtwig, Staravia, and Aipom I want you to free anyone who's trapped. Dojo I need you to evacuate the injured to safety. Eve and Lucas you have to coordinate the counter attack with your people."

"The rest of us will take of the Jackbots and deal with Team Rocket. I recommend we use our weapons and elemental Wu to avoid losing energy. Ash, Dawn, Brock your going to have to trust yourselves and believe in your items. That's the only way they'll work. Now hop to it. Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightening!"

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" The two Shoku Warriors rode their attacks into the middle of the frenzy and took out a small contingent. The Jackbots exploded, but immediately reassembled. This was going to be harder then they thought.

"What are we waiting for an invitation? Get moving people!" Dojo ordered super sizing and flying into the frenzy carrying the other Pokemon on his back. When they neared their destination they all jumped off ready to battle.

"Sudawoodo!" Sudawoodo shouted as he used Double Edge to drive away the Jackbots attacking the infirmary. He was determined to keep the people inside safe. Next to him he saw the slow moving Crogunk using Brick Break and Poison Sting to force back Serviper and Cacnea who showed up to crash the party.

The nursery's defenses had been breeched when Piplup and Pachrishu arrived on the scene. Dustox, Carnavine, and a legion of Jackbots were stuffing bags filled with eggs and scaring the babies and toddlers there. Their caretakers had tried to fight back, but they along with their human formed Pokemon had been captured. "Dustox ox dust!" Dustox informed them they were going to fetch a handsome price when they handed them over to the boss.

"Piplup lup lup lup!" Piplup shouted firing a multitude of Bubble Beams sending Dustox crashing into the wall and dropping his bag. "Piplup!"

"Carnavine!" Carnavine shouted sending a Bullet Seed attack at towards them.

"Pachrishu!" Pachrishu used her Sweet Kiss to beat back the Bullet Seed and confuse Carnavine. Then using her incredible speed and Spark she managed to fry the nanobots causing the Jackbots to fall to pieces. "Pachrishu chu," she told Piplup. Piplup nodded and started trying to free the captured Guardians while she put the eggs back. She was halfway done when the Jackbots began to attack again. Looks like the battle wasn't over.

"Somebody help me! They're kidnapping me!" Belinda shouted as she and Bulba were dragged towards the giant robot Team Rocket was using to hold their stolen loot. Belinda struggled against the nanobots reinforced net. She fired a Razor Leaf while Bulba used his Vine Whip to no avail. "Don't worry Bulba will be okay. Eve will save us."

"Bulbasaur."

"Turtwig! Turtwig twig turt!" Turtwig rushed to their rescue biting the net in half. Before their capture could recover he tackled them to the ground and stomped on them again and again. "Turtwig!"

"Thank you for rescuing us Turtwig! But what about the rest of us? I saw Vena and Trevor being carted off. Who's saving them?"

"Saur bulba," Bulba inquired frantic to know his mother's whereabouts. Turtwig smiled and pointed over to where Staravia and Aipom were causing a ruckus as they freed the captured abious. Aiding them in their new quest were Vena and Trevor recently freed and pissed off. "Bulba! Bulbasaur help them!"

"Your right Bulba we should help them. Let's go!" Belinda said rushing into battle.

Meanwhile the monks and friends were kicking butt big time. Kimiko and Jack had teamed up and now were surrounded by a bunch of capture Jackbots. "I know how much you love your toys Jack, but they need to be put away now."

"Your right of course Kimiko want to help? Let's try that new move we learned. Hope you trust me because here it goes!" Jack said grapping her arms and started swinging her around to gain speed for the orbital kick Kimiko was about to perform. "Ready? On the count of three! One two three! Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" he shouted releasing his deadly weapon.

At the same time Kimiko used hers. "Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" The two weapons followed Kimiko's kick releasing the fury of flaming phoenix with a metal center incinerating anything it came contact with including the Jackbots who crumbled unable to repair themselves. "Oh yeah burn baby burn!"

Clay and Callie were currently riding bareback on a herd of Taurus with a pack of Mightyhena hot on their tales. They were heading over to the storehouse were small group of Guardians were attempting to save their food from being stolen. "Those no good rustlers aren't satisfied with stealing the herd, now they're taking the grub for themselves. That makes me madder then hornet on rainy afternoon."

"I'm still amazed how those three idiots managed to reprogram Jack's nanobots so quickly. If we don't do something fast more then just the Guardian's spirits will be crushed."

"Look like its time we put an end to this illegal cattle drive. You ready to help us big guy? Well okay then here we go. Charge! Longhorn Taros, big Bang Meterang Earth!" The Heard of Taurus rode the spinning column of earth that popped up and Smashed a section of Jackbot's to pulp after several Meterangs decapitated them.

"Mightyhena your on! Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness! Now fetch boys!" The entire pack raced after the real lance and the holographic one despite both being covered in shadows. The more they tried to bite it the more damage they did to the Jackbots until finally they we're all gone. "Well that's twenty down. Just about a few hundred more to go."

Nearby at the library wing Omi and Crystal had joined a group of Absol intent on protecting the contents from harm. Omi had been using his cannon ball attack while Crystal spin kicked back the group, but it wasn't helping much and neither were the Absols Razor Wind attacks. "This is ridiculous! We destroy one and three more just replace it! Ah there has to be someway to defeat them!"

"Do not fear Crystal, remember what Master Fung said. Even the mightiest oak can't bend like the reeds. If we work together there's nothing we can't accomplish. Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!"

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Absol!" the Absol cried releasing a powerful Water Pulse that aided the two monks in finally destroying their opponents. "Sol!"

Dagwood, Auara, Jermaine, and Stacey had teamed up together and were making certain that the Main Hall wasn't breached. No way would Team Rocket get their grimy hands on the magical stuff inside. "Seems like its overtime and we need to make the clincher shot. Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Not bad, but you failed to crash it. Looks like it's my turn to cause destruction on behave of Shiva. Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!"

"Man I wish I had my camera to take some pictures of this. Oh well next time. Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!"

"I love what you've done to the landscape Dagwood. It's absolutely stunning, but I think it's missing something. Oh yeah I know me! Lantern Fold, Mulan Sun Fans Light!" Auara said as she danced through the crowd and causing utter chaos as she went. "I love it when my audience is left speechless."

Brock and Dawn had somehow ended up in the middle of the fray. Both of them were drawing on every lesson Crystal and the other warriors taught them about fighting. Dawn had managed to pull off a decent Panther Pounce and Brock had wiped the floor with his Snake Sidewinder attack, but still the Jackbot's surged after them. "How did they make this look so easy?"

"They just have a lot more experience then we do. We can't give up Dawn no matter how hard the task is. If we do everything the Guardians have done will be for nothing," Brock replied thrusting his palm upward and knocking the head off the robot.

"Your right there's to much at stake to be afraid. We have to give it our all and hope for the best. I know we're only Apprentice and haven't mastered our signature group move, but we have to try something. You ready to take a risk?" She questioned as jumped upward causing two of the robots to crash together. Getting a nod from Brock she took a deep breath and locked her eyes on the approaching army. "I believe in my powers and myself. No need to worry about anything! Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!" Dawn shouted calling on the powers of the items.

Her clasp light up brightly and she felt her powers getting stronger almost to their peak. The power filtered into the bow and even though she had never held on in her life she fired the arrow with perfect precision. As Dawn watched she imagined the arrow turning into a spike with a chain attached to it. The arrow changed according her wishes and impaled six Jackbots and pinning them to the ground. "Alright I did it! Brock your up!"

"Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!" Brock commanded smashing the club to the ground. The Onix on it came to life slither off and sending waves of earth to crush their opponents before returning to the club. "That was cool."

During this entire incident Eve had been leading her people like a pro. She used her powers as Head Guardian to command attacks, get people to safety, and even used her Brick Break Thunder Punch combo to demolish a few Jackbots. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas using his Aura Blast and other moves to defend the helpless. She smiled before turning to face Jessie and James inside their nanobots armor. "Whoever you are I order you to surrender now. You have already defiled this sacred place by being here; you don't need to destroy it as well. Release your prisoners now and I promise that we won't harm you."

"Is that so twerpette? You think we're going to give up the biggest cash Miltank we've ever come across? No way not going to happen!"

"You and your band of poke humans will make excellent gifts for the boss. He'll really enjoy that crown of yours so give it up!"

Eve threw up a Light Screen just in time to avoid being captured, but it didn't hold. She found herself being thrown back into one of the statues and felt a trickle of blood spilling out from her head. She struggled to get to her feet, but found her ankle was twisted. Before she could think of another way to move she found a robotic hand pinning her to the ground.

"EVE!" Lucas shouted in anguish as he watched the entire incident played out. Anger filled his heart and he drew upon the memories of Sir Aaron's Lucario to help him save his beloved abiou. He fired a massive Aura Blast freeing her and then leaped over the attacking robots and landed in his human form, which greatly resembled Ash except for the red eyes and dreadlocks. He cradled Eve in his arms and looked her over. "Are you okay Eve?"

"I'll be fine Lucas don't worry so much. Help me up we have to stop those two before they destroy everything," Eve grunted as she climbed painfully to her feet. She gazed adoringly into Lucas eyes when suddenly she pushed him to the ground as Jessie fired a capture net. Lucas moved to free her, but he too was caught in a net by James. The two giddy humans started reeling in their catch.

Ash saw everything. He had been fighting off Jackbots and had started back to the Vault to help Pikachu and Buneray against Meowth when he saw red. How dare Team Rocket attack Eve and Lucas? Leaping into action he used Monkey Strike to free the two. "When are you two going to quit it? Don't you two have any honor or is attacking two helpless people who clearly love one another your idea of fun? I'm putting an end to this right now. Raigu Gauntlet, Raidon Shrunkies Lightening!"

Jessie and James watched in disbelief as the three shrunkies transformed into a Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. The three Pokemon formed a triangle around Team Rocket and zapped them so badly they were coughing up smoke in the midst of their disassembled nanobots. "That actually hurt."

"Oh yeah that was cool. Eve, Lucas are you two okay?" Ash asked racing over to check on them. The others quickly joined them as Dojo descended from the air. "Everyone hop on! There's trouble at the Vault!" They all jumped on and zoomed to the Vault not noticing they had picked up two hitchhikers.

They landed just in time to see Meowth and Pikachu fighting over the Universal Globe while Buneray tried to climb to her feet. She was exhausted from defending the Vault. "Give it up Pikachu! This Shen Gong Wu belongs to me!"

"Pika! Pika pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu growled.

"What? You challenge me to a Xiaolin Showdown that's a laugh!"

"Talking cat you can't ignore a challenge issued by a warrior! You must accept the challenge!" Omi informed him.

"But can Pikachu and Meowth even do a Showdown? There not even human," Kimiko pointed out.

"Dojo I reckon it's time to check the rulebook again."

Everyone waited patiently for him to check the rulebook. "Hmm here it is. According to the rulebook should a Soul Pest, Mystical Creature, or Intelligent Animal may compete in a showdown as long as they have a human counterpart. Both human and creature must use a Shen Gong Wu. Says so here on page 10 subtext."

"So that means Ash and Pikachu will be using the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Denshi Bunny. But whom is Meowth going to compete with and what Shen Gong Wu can they use? They don't have any!"

"That's not entirely true. What about these?" James said pulling out the Two Ton Tunic and Woozy Shooter from behind his back. He tossed the Tunic to Meowth and kept the Shooter for himself. "You twerps need to keep a better eye on your things."

"Don't worry we will. I'll chose the showdown and I chose one on one battle. Pikachu vs. Meowth and you vs. me. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Ash shouted. The magic of the Showdown took effect and soon they found themselves in midair on a battlefield dressed in their battle armor and glaring hatefully at one another. "Good luck Pikachu. Gong Ye Tempi!" Ash shouted. He launched himself at James, but was surprised to receive a mean right hook to the jaw.

"I knew taking those boxing lessons as a child would pay off one day."

"James I never knew you could fight like that!" Jessie screamed from the stands.

"Neither did any of us. This is not good!" Raimundo said.

Pikachu was also having difficulties against Meowth. He had used Quick Attack to get close to Meowth then had used Iron Tail only to have the effects backfire curtsey of the Two Ton Tunic. Meowth didn't give him a chance to recover and used a Scratch Attack to claw up Pikachu's face. "You're not going to win that easily Pikachu. This time I have the advantage!"

"Yo what is happening down there? Did someone use the Soul Swapper on them, because it seems to me our home boys are getting their butts kicked by the second rate team of losers."

"Between James relentless boxing attacks and Meowth's clever wit all our boys can do is defend themselves. I pray to Shiva that they'll be able to turn this around."

Ash was struggling to block James fists. He was surprised by how good James was. He tried to fight back, but the second he let his guard down he was punched in the gut or received a painful hit to the jaw. "If you could fight like this before why haven't you?" he growled flipping out of the way.

"There's never been a good time to use my skills against you twerp, but now its payback time. Woozy Shooter!" James shouted using the Shen Gong Wu to send a purple fog to engulf Ash.

"Try not to breath! Relax don't let the smoke confuse you!" Dagwood called out helpfully.

"It's to late he's succumb to the effects of the Woozy Shooter. Oh that looks like it really hurt. Isn't there anything we can do to help out?" Auara asked politely.

"Ash! Pikachu! If you two don't pull it together and win this Showdown I'm going to give zap you where it hurts the most!" Lu screamed.

"LU! I highly doubt threatening their manhood is the best way to encourage them. They're already trying their hardest. The only reason that James and Meowth are dominating this Showdown is because they're crushing their spirits by this usurp," Callie informed her fiercely.

"If that's the case then my teammates have this in the bag. Ha ha how does it feel twerps to lose?"

"Be quite Jessie! Ash and Pikachu will win make no mistake about that!" Dawn growled.

"That's right a battle isn't over until the final move is made," Brock added.

Eve and Lucas smiled at each other and looked over to Crystal. The girl was biting her lip as she watched Ash throw a Thunderbolt Punch and miss. Pikachu's Thundershock wasn't much help either. "You must remind the Chosen One of his duty Crystal."

"As his mentor you are the only one who can give him the advice he needs to turn this fight around. You know what needs to be done."

"Right. Ash, Pikachu listen to me please! You have to remember Master Fung's lesson and let go of your mind. Trust your instincts and senses. Let them guide you to victory. Don't think about failure only think about the bond of love you share. That is your greatest weapon now use it!"

Ash and Pikachu were on the ground cuddling one another wondering what Crystal meant. How could love and their instincts help them? "You think we should follow her advice buddy?"

"Pika pi Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly. Together they helped each other to their feet and eyed James and Meowth who were doing a victory dance. They believed they had won this match. "Pika chu Pikachu!"

"Ha you two twerps think you can win now that your friends are cheering for you? Don't make me laugh," Meowth scoffed.

"Right today victory belongs to Team Rocket!" James said triumphantly.

"Not as long as I can breath," Ash told him closing his eyes. He let go of his conscience mind and let his senses take over. He became aware of surroundings and more importantly of the bond of love he shared with Pikachu. Snapping open his eyes he knew what had to be done. "Pikachu Volt Tackle Maximum Power now!"

"Pikapikapikapikachu!" Pikachu chanted as he raced across the field gathering as much power as possible. James and Meowth looked on nervously wondering what was going to happen next.

"Pikachu use the Denshi Bunny now!" Ash commanded. He smiled pleased, as Pikachu became a surge of electric energy. "Thorn of Thunderbolt Lightening!" Using his Shen Gong Wu he strengthen the Pikachu energy ball and directed it towards Team Rocket who used their Shen Gong Wu in an attempt to save themselves. Big mistake. The second the energy hit the cloud exploded and the remaining energy struck Meowth and electrocuted him and James ending the match and restoring things to normal. "We did it buddy! We just won a Showdown!"

"Congratulations Ash! You really did it!" Dawn exclaimed and before she could stop herself she gave him a kiss on the lips before breaking off leaving him slightly dazed. "What I mean is um good job."

"Yeah buddy good job. Now we just have one last thing to take care of," Brock said turning to face Team Rocket. "You three are going to have to leave now."

"Leave where not going anywhere twerps!"

"That's right! We may have lost the battle, but the war rages on!" 

"No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!"

"Dragon A Kuma Formation!" The three friends shouted sliding together perfectly. Their powers merged into one attack and fried Team Rocket and stopping them dead in their tracks. Quickly separating Brock used the Wushon Geyser to knock them unconscious and remove their recent memories.

"Azlif, Mesprit, Uxie!" Eve called out after Lucas had obtained the memories and life experiences of Team Rocket and their Pokemon. You never knew when those might come in handy. The three sisters appeared smiling at her. "Could you three be a dear and take these intruders far away for us please & thank you. Now to repair the damage done by them Lucas?"

Lucas shifted back into his Lucario form and linked hands with Eve. Together the two of them used the power of Transform to restore the Pokemon Sanctuary to its former glory. Everyone cheered and decided to stay for the festival held in their honor.

Night had descended and the party was in full swing. The decorations were beautiful and there was a lovely firework display in the sky. The food was delicious and several people were dancing to the monks CDs now that their stuff had been returned. Everyone was back in their normal ware and they all sported gold medallions marking them as honorary Guardians. After separating Ash, Clay, and Dojo from the buffet table Eve called everyone to order.

"Thank you. My fellow Guardians today is a very important day in our history. A little over a year ago our Head Guardians were killed in the line of action and Lucas and I had to take over as your leaders. It has been a difficult year and at times I wasn't sure if we would ever gain your trust. Today I think I finally proved myself because today I helped fulfill a vow our ancestors made centuries ago. Today was the day the Xiaolin monks and the Chosen Ones returned to our hidden valley and prove themselves worthy of owning their armaments as well as the Universal Globe. More importantly then that they helped protect us those who wish to do us harm. That is why feel that they should be rewarded with the greatest honor we can bestow on them. I am of course talking about making them keepers of the memories of both their human ancestors and give them the memories of a Legendary Pokemon. They're Pokemon and mystical dragon should be rewarded similarly and I won't hear any objections from anyone not even the monks themselves. This is an honor that you deserve. Belinda, Bulba, Vena, Trevor, Lucas and I will present you with the memories. Please stand straight and tall. Belinda will go first."

"Right big sis. First up Crogunk and Sudawoodo. These memories belonged to Braxton's own Crogunk and Sudawoodo. I hope these memories assist you and also you'll find that you've learned two moves that haven't been seen in centuries. The moves include Poison Secretion and Erosion. Good luck and thank you!"

"Crogunk!"

"Sudawoodo!"

"Bulbasaur Piplup, Buneray, Pachrishu. Bulba saur Roxanne. Bulbasaur saur Piplup Aqua Ring, Buneray Attract, Pachrishu Charm bulba," Bulba said in broken English and Pokemon. The three Pokemon told him thank you and promised to use the memories wisely.

"To Staravia, Aipom, and Turtwig I bestow the memories of once belonging to the members of the Sanctuary. They left to find their abious in the outside world. You've encountered one of them, the Turtwig belonging to Gardenia. Hopefully with these memories you'll be able to defeat her using Double Team, Scratch, and Leaf Storm. Thank you all of you for helping us," Vena said in perfect English.

"To Pikachu I'm honored to give you the memories of Pikara Ashton's Pokemon. They are very special and Pikara had a signature move no other Pokemon could ever master. It's called Ball Lightening and I'll know you'll use it wisely. To Dojo we give the heroic dragon the memories belonging to the Latios who originally brought the waters to the fair town of Altamore. Use them wisely," Trevor informed them.

"To the Chosen Ones and Xiaolin Warriors, I present you with the memories of your Ancient/ancestor. There's souls already live inside of you and now so will their memories. Don't be afraid," Lucas said releasing the orbs.

The memories entered the monks in a rush and they felt warmth spread across their body. For a few fleeting seconds they saw the entire life of their Ancients flash across the eyes. It was the same with the trio. Brock saw the gentleman Braxton was and how much his wife loved him, Dawn saw Roxanne compete in the first ever contest and won with dazzling ribbon dance routine, Ash felt the calm and patience of Ashton as protected the Pokemon under his care as Pokemon Master. It was a little overwhelming.

Eve was the last to step forward. In her arms was a chest containing the memories of the Legendary Pokemon, but she didn't open it right away. "You should know that it takes awhile for a human to get use the memories of a Pokemon especially a Legendary so please be careful. Also the Legendaries chose the one they want to carry on their memories. So here they are," she said opening the chest. The brightly colored orbs soared into the air transforming into see through versions of the owners. They circled the group a few seconds before the entered their new home.

Omi started singing the second Manaphy chose him, Moltres lifted Kimiko into the air, Clay shook the ground as Groundon selected him, and Raimundo was startled by Suincine entering him in rush of wind and water. Jack cheered as Diagla's memories become one with his and Jermaine was on the ride of his life with Deoxys. Dagwood actually cried as Celebi the voice of the forest chose him. Lu was on the ultimate thrill ride with Zapdos and Crystal was made a real ice princess with Articuno's memories. Stacey thought she had become the Goddess Shiva when Rayquaza merged with her and Auara felt the same way when the Pokemon version of Ra the sun god who was called Ho Ho in this world chose her and lastly Callie giggled as the Unknown chose her.

Brock was stunned that Jirachi would select him to carry the memories when the little wish maker had been closer to Max. Dawn gasped as the memories of Latias memories of love for Ash became part of her own. Ash was the last one to receive legendary memories and it was a bit of a shock that Mew would chose him. The second she made contact with him he felt like a little kid inside. "Thank you Eve, Lucas everyone for this honor. We promise to protect the memories inside of us."

"I know you will. You may rest here for the night and tomorrow morning you can leave. Anytime you wish to return here press your medallion and you'll be transported here. I know that all of you will protect the secret of our Pokemon Sanctuary," Eve replied and she knew they would. As a bunch of shooting stars started falling everyone was filled with renewed hope for the future.


	10. Finalies and Goodbyes

The gang was at the Pokemon Center in Eterna City waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing the Pokemon and giving a checkup to Brock's egg before they continued on their journey. Ash had just won his Forest Badge from Gardenia and was really excited.

"I can't believe I actually defeated Gardenia and I owe a big thanks to Staravia and Turtwig. I guess having those memories really helped out."

"Considering Turtwig memories came from Gardenia's Turtwig I'm not surprised you had the upper hand. Still did you see the look on Gardenia's face when Turtwig did Leaf Storm? I thought she hit the roof with excitement!" Dagwood commented.

"Here comes Nurse Joy with the Pokemon and the egg. Thanks Joy and how are you today? I know that caring for so many Pokemon must taxing on your great beauty and ugh I see you're recovered," Brock gasped as Crogunk popped out of his ball and Poison Jabbed him. Everyone laughed and Dawn took the egg and her four Pokeballs.

"Sorry about that. So all our Pokemon are fit to travel again including my Buiezel?"

"Yes there in perfect condition for continuing on your journey. If you excuse me now I have to get back to work."

"So we should decide on where we want to go next. It should be a place that has both a contest and gym in it! Oh I can't wait to compete again! With Roxanne memories assisting me there's no way I can lose!"

"Yeah so Brock get out your guide book and help us pick our next destination. Do you guys have an idea of where we can go next?"

"Home," Raimundo said.

"Why would we want to go back to Twin Leaf, Pewter, or Pallet?"

"Not your home our home. I know this is hard for you to understand, but Ash it's time we went back to our home. We came here on a quest to learn new elemental attacks and we ended up doing that and more."

"Yeah this adventure has been the biggest adrenline rush ever. Between mastering these sweet new attacks, and gaining a cool soul beast we had time for teaching you three the finer points of being warriors, rediscovered the Ancients greatest secret while at the same time claiming our lost Shen Gong Wu. Heck even watching you and Dawn compete for your dreams has been the greatest thing ever, but if we don't leave now we might never leave," Lu stated.

"What about teaching us to be Wudai Warriors? In case you haven't noticed we're still only Apprentice!"

"Judging by how quickly you've picked up the moves and that you've mastered your Elemental Wu and weapons I wouldn't be surprised if after the next battle you became Wudai," Kimiko remarked.

"Ash, Brock, Dawn try understanding it from our point of view. We've been here nearly two months, Crystal close to three. But in our world only a month has gone by. If we don't want to lose anymore time in our world we have to go back," Jack insisted.

"Besides partner if we don't go home soon who knows if those no good rustlers won't try to steal our cash cows and mosey over and take over our ranch," Clay pointed out.

"He's right our enemies might attack. I'm sure that Chase and Chakra could handle it, but it's not right for them to take over our responsibilities," Callie stated fiercely.

"Yo dawgs if truth be told we're feeling a little homesick right about now home boy. I miss my room back at the temple and shooting hoops on the breeze after training," Jermaine admitted.

"I love traveling very much, but I also miss our school lessons Master Fung gives us. Education is important to me because of where I'm from. Truth be told I think it's a little more important then collecting badges or ribbons," Stacey told them using her insightful nature.

"There are still a lot of Shen Gong Wu out there that need to be found. If we're not there to find them who is?" Dagwood said.

"Not to mention our responsibility to the Kung Site. We swore we protect it at all costs. We can't very well do our duty if we're in another version of Earth now can we?" Auara rationalized.

"That old saying House is where the blood is true," Omi started to say. After Ash corrected him he continued. "Yes well my heart is back home. I've only known my mom for three months and then we came here for a month. That's a whole month I could have been learning about my father and her even my uncle Chase. I really want to go home."

"I know how hard it is to say goodbye to friends, but you knew this day would come. Come on lets call Master Fung and inform him we're ready to go home. Dojo can you hook up the Xiaolin Phone to the video phone so we can all talk to him at once?" Crystal questioned.

"No problem! Fungypoo I'm coming home!" Dojo exclaimed happily as he quickly connected the phones together. After a few moments the screen lit up to reveal Master Fung, Delia, and Professor Oak sitting at the table and having Mr. Mime serving them tea and cookies. "Master Fung! Oh it's so good to see you! I've missed you and hey how come your letting that Pokemon serve you tea and cookies! That's my job!"

"Dojo please, it's rude to insult people over the telephone."

"Ash dear how are you? I hope you and your friends have been training hard."

"I'm fine Mom all of us are. We just had a few crazy adventures. I can't go into detail right now, but we got our own elemental Wu, weapons and I earned a Forest Badge!"

"Yeah and we master our own group signature move! I also got a brand new Pokemon, a super powerful Buiezel!"

"We also became honorary Guardians, but will talk more about that later. Look at my new egg!"

"My it certainly sounds like you kids have had an adventure. Does this mean your Wudai or are you still Apprentices? Also why did you call?"

"There still Apprentices Professor Oak, but don't worry after their next battle they'll be Wudai. We called because Master Fung we're ready to return home. We completed our quest and even found the lost Shen Gong Wu the Universal Globe. We've seen and done everything we came to do so can we go home now?" Crystal inquired.

"Never believe that you have done everything that needs to be done. There are always new challenges in life including ones you don't expect. Still I do believe its time for us to go home. You are still in Eterna City yes? Good it will take me a couple of hours to pack and get things in order. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center around sunset. Until then stay put and try not to get in anymore trouble. See you later young monks," Master Fung said before breaking the connection.

"Sunset is in five hours so until then we can do whatever we want as long as we don't get into trouble," Dojo said simply.

"Oh come on Dojo if we're going home I think we should spend the time having a little fun. How about going on a prank war? We could do prank phone calls or play some jokes on people. What? I'm prankster king and I haven't done one prank since we came here!" Raimundo whined.

Lu opened her mouth to retort when something strange happened. The Xiaowmei Bracelet lit up like a spotlight and started humming loudly. At the same time Dojo started twitching on the floor crazily his eyes glowing. "What the heck? What's with this Shen Gong Wu? It's acting weird! Huh? Guys duck!"

Confused, they did what she said just in time. The vroom of a motorcycle could be heard approaching. In seconds a motorcycle came crashing through the window next to them and jumped over the kids. "Sorry about that citizens! Joy we've got more coming in fast!" Jenny called out as she dismounted her bike.

"Not another one. How many?" Joy asked as the ambulances arrived. Chansey's rushed out to help the Pokemon. The group didn't get a good luck at what was happening. "This is the thirtieth case of this epidemic in three days! Quickly get them into recovery. Jenny next time can't you park your motorcycle outside?"

"What was that all about? What epidemic was she talking about?" Dawn wondered.

"What does Jenny have to do with any of this? By the looks of things she knows something we don't," Brock said. Everyone was surprised he was going nuts, but maybe he finally learned his lesson.

"I don't know about that, but if someone comes rushing in doing an aerial flip on a cop motorcycle something is up. The Bracelet is picking up a lot of emotion from Joy and Jenny. Both of them are considerably worried and there's a slight panic going through them. Also from Jenny there's some anger. I think something was stolen."

"Either way we need to get into recovery and ask some questions. Plans changed guys. It looks like we have one more mission to complete before we can go home. Clay take Dojo, Ash your going to convince Joy and Jenny we can help them."

"Got it Raimundo. Come on Pikachu lets go offer our services."

"Pikachu!"

It took a little convincing, but the Joy and Jenny had heard good things from their relatives about the group so they decided to show them what was going on. The monks and trio were astonished by the fact that the coma ward was filled to capacity. "This is the crisis I've been dealing with earlier. Three days ago Pokemon started coming in drained of energy and no physical wounds. There's no medical reason for the comas and I can't wake them up. The strangest thing is its not restricted to wild Pokemon. Some of these Pokemon belong to trainers, coordinators, or are even pets. Its very strange."

Callie walked among the rows of Pokemon touching each of them on the forehead. A frown crossed her face as she listened to their spirits. "Their spirits are in turmoil. Dojo, could you come over hear please and check this out? I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I think these Pokemon have lost some of their chi."

"No sweat Callie. Dr. Dojo is on the case!" Dojo proclaimed. He quickly slithered over and did a quick look over. While this was going on Callie was instructing Joy on how to make a liquid meal that would help keep the Pokemon in good health. "Well it's official. These Pokemon have partially been dechied."

"How could that happen? I mean the only creature that does that is the Chi Guardian and he's locked up in the Ying Yang World back in your dimension," Ash commented.

"That doesn't mean there aren't other creatures that eat chi. Legends from all over the world speak of creatures that devour life force energy. Besides Dojo said they'd only been partially dechied. They have their life chi it's the elemental chi that's missing," Callie explained.

"You mean the Pokemon are in a coma because they can't perform any moves? That doesn't make sense," Dawn said.

"Sure it does. Pokemon are elemental creatures. Without that elemental energy they probably don't have enough spirit to keep awake. If we want to wake them up we need to get back what was stolen," Brock said.

"Well I'll say one thing about these rustlers. They sure know how to pick the prize-winning herd. Take a look partners all these Pokemon are the cream of the crop. Back in Texas rustlers steal the best to sell on the black market. All these Pokemon are the best reprehensive of the twelve elements and a few from other types. Our thieves took what they wanted and just abandoned them all over town when they were done."

"Clay's right. Our thieves knew exactly what chi they wanted. The question is how did they get it out of the Pokemon. Jenny was anything stolen in the last three days that might explain this?" Raimundo questioned.

"Three nights ago someone broke into the Eterna City Museum of History. They stole some newly arrived exhibits. Here are the photos of the items. The first is a collection of scrolls written in some dead language. The other item was jewelry set. Both items were found together in a recent dig near the Eterna Forest. They had been transferred to the museum for study. It doesn't make sense why anyone would steal them," Jenny told them passing out the photos of the items.

"The thieves might not have been aware of what they were stealing. It's lucky you used the zoom angle on the camera and used some developing techniques on the photos to bring out details. Take a look everyone. Don't those gems remind you of evolutionary stones only slight different colors? The scrolls have the same marks and the mark of our "guardian" friends. Also take a look at every Pokemon. Nurse Joy did you notice these markings when you first exam them?" Dagwood asked.

"No, I never noticed this before. Very strange I wonder what it means."

"It's probably a product of those jack I mean jerks taking their chi energy. They might not have realized what they were taking, but they sure are organized," Lu remarked.

"No they're not their missing their cues. What I mean is I'm an actress and a dancer. In my line of work you need to listen to your cues otherwise the dance or scene is ruined. The events are the following. The crooks steal some rare items probably to sell for big money and accidentally stumble across some information that tells them how to get powers. They steal a bunch of Pokemon and drain them, but the fact they just hastily deposited them all over town indicates they're use to keeping their stolen Pokemon at least for a while. Coupled with the mess in these photographs I say our thieves aren't always successful," Auara rationalized.

"It still is mystery to me why anyone would want these particular items in the first place. No one knows anything of value about them."

"True, but I can tell you as an artist that sometimes a person only focus on one area of the canvas. These items are beautifully done and remind people of something. In a way they are symbols of faith like my necklace is to me. I'm theorizing these items belonged to a group of people who used them in their worship ceremonies. It makes sense because haven't we learn things aren't always what they appeared to be?" Stacey added.

"It is true that certain stones and gems have unique properties in them. It's possible that the people who made these items harnessed "Pokemon powers" to become closer friends and protectors," Crystal said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should start searching for the dishonorable thieves and retrieve the items before anyone else is hurt!" Omi stated.

"Hold your horses Omi first we need to figure out who were looking for. Officer Jenny was their any video footage? If there was my girlfriend and I can probably enhance it enough to id the thieves," Jack said. After downloading the footage into Kimiko's PDA they worked on the footage for ten minutes before Kimiko smiled.

"I am the technology queen! I'm so glad we upgraded my PDA before coming here. Take a look at this! Do these three look familiar?" Kimiko asked showing a picture of Team Rocket. "I'm guessing they stole the stuff to give to their boss and wound up getting a major upgrade. I don't think they have any "memories" of a bigger score then this. We need to find them and fast."

"Then let's have the compass lead the way. Compass of Erised! Huh what Dojo the Shen Gong Wu isn't working!"

"That's unusual, but not unexpected. I have a feeling those jewelry pieces have a way of protecting themselves from mystical means of finding them. Sorry kiddies you're going to have to find them the hard way."

"How do we do that? Team Rocket always finds us."

"Pika"

"Back home in the Big Apple if the cops wanted the low down on some crooks whereabouts they would pump a snitch for the info. Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny stay here and keep an eye on the Pokemon. Will be back in a few hours with the cure. Come on hommies we're going to find ourselves a snitch," Jermaine called out as they left the coma ward.

"It doesn't make sense! How could Team Rocket have any memories of the time we spent with Eve, Lucas, or any of the other Guardians? We wiped their memories cleaned!"

"Who knows Ash? Maybe they don't really remember. Eve mentioned that people never truly forget anything even after their minds are wiped. Maybe when they saw those scrolls and jewels some fragmented memory surfaced and they acted on it."

"Or maybe it's just dumb luck. What are the odds that the museum would have artifacts that once belonged the Guardians? You think those jewels were what they used to share powers before the medallions came to be?"

"I wouldn't doubt it for an instant Brock. Grr this is so frustrating! I can't believe there's nothing we can do for the Pokemon right now except let them waste away in a coma."

"Maybe there is Raimundo. Dojo, Master Fung was teaching Rai and I how to heal or meld our powers using chi energy. You think if Rai and I did that it would wake up the Pokemon?"

"That special power has only been used on humans before not animals. Besides neither of you two have used that special Shoku ability yet. I wouldn't want to test it out here. No I think we're better off following Jermaine's snitch lead if he would tell us what it is!"

"Relax hommie I know what I'm doing. I'm looking for a rat to tell us what we want to know. The best rats happen to be the animal ones. Now where are they ah catch that Ratta!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!"

"No good that Ratta dodged and now it's coming at us with Hyper Fang! Duck!"

"Mantis Flip Coin! Hey Ratta come and get me. That's it and now Golden Finger! There that should hold you in place for a while. Crystal can you hold in place with the Sash and hand me the Tongue of Saiping? Okay now here we go. Hey Ratta we need some info and we need it now."

"Ratta, tata Rat!"

"I'm not going to turn you over to the hunters. I just want to know where you saw the three hanging out. I swear you can go after that."

"Ratta, tatta tat rat."

"Thank you hommie you really helped us out. Go find a garbage bin and stuff yourself full! Well homeboys and girls I found out the location of the gangs current hotspot. They're hold up in some abandon warehouses near the edge of the city. We need to get moving," Jermaine told them as they took.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves in the right area, but a canal and some garbage blocked their path. The only way to reach their quarry was if they got across. Lu pulled out her skateboard and rode through the junk over the canal and quickly created a path. The rest of the gang soon followed and made their way through the decay warehouse holding their breath until they were outside. Once their they hid behind some crates and took in the current situation.

Nearby giggling like idiots were Team Rocket. Each member now sported some kind of gold jewelry with beautifully colored stones in the center. On a tree stump sat a small stack of scrolls some carelessly opened up. Dustox had just returned from dropping off another comatose Pokemon. "Good work Dustox dear. I can't believe the powers these beautiful gems have! To think I just wanted them to improve my beauty at the Contest! Now look we have real power!" Jessie said admiring her lightening earrings and fire necklace.

"We have me to thank for that. I told you taking these dusty old scrolls wasn't a waste of time!" James added. He was now sporting a wind ring and a gravity pin.

"Just think how proud the Boss will be when we contact him about our plans. Once we've collected enough power all of Sinnoh will belong to us!" Meowth added with his fellow Pokemon voiced in agreement. Meowth was wearing a water collar and an ice crown.

The other Pokemon wore the remaining jewelry pieces. Dustox had a light tiara, Serviper wore a dark chain, and Wobbafett had flair armbands. Cacnea had an earth broach, Carnavine a wood bracelet, and Mime Jr. wore a metal anklet. All the Pokemon seem to have a renewed energy and something was different about them.

"We have to get those items back from them fast!" Callie hissed.

"Don't worry I have an idea. Glove of Jusco! Well that didn't work."

"Clay did you really expect items that can protect themselves from the Compass of Erised could be affect by the Glove of Jusco? Idiot! We need to find way to get them off or defeat them in battle. Hmm this could be tricky."

"I got an idea, but it will take all the Pokemon to pull off. Let them out as quietly as you can. Okay guys here's the plan. We'll distract Team Rocket by engaging them in witty banter and threatening them with our soul beast and Pokemon. Meanwhile Staravia, Aipom, Turtwig, Buneray, Pachrishu, Buiezel, and Crogunk will sneak around behind them and retrieve the scrolls. While Team Rocket is battling us the Pokemon will try to attack from behind and take back the jewels. After that the rest of us will send them blasting off. Brock, give me the egg and I'll hide in one of these crates inside the Sphere of Yun for extra protection okay? Now is everyone clear on the plan? Then let's get to it!"

"Yeah, okay good luck you guys."

"Don't worry about a thing will be okay."

"My egg! Oh I hope it's safe for the time being. All right we're ready to go. You guys have your Soul Beasts ready? Then let's do it!"

Team Rocket was still laughing at their success when a Thunderbolt struck near them. Surprised they turned and saw the gang with their Pokemon and their Soul Beast. "Well if it isn't the twerps coming to save the day. Why don't you kiddies just walk away now before we give you a hurting so bad that you'll wish you were dead!"

"Yes that's right. Your playing with the big leagues now and trust me we a force to be reckon with!"

"So why don't you give up now before we have to hurt you."

"We don't surrender to losers or thieves. Just because you three have a few nice trinkets doesn't mean were going to tuck tail and run. You three are going down and your going down so hard you'll be praying to Shiva for mercy," Stacey replied.

"We're not leaving until the damage you've caused is undone. You're going to pay for putting all those Pokemon in comas!" Ash growled.

"Enough chat chit it's time we give these dishonorable thieves a humiliating defeat they'll never forget! Xiaolin Warriors the first attack is ours! Piplup use Whirlpool!" Omi instructed his Soul Beast.

"Articuno use Blizzard on Meowth!"

"Ponyta Fire Spin on Jessie!"

"Shinx assist Ponyta with Electric Fang!"

"Swellow Aerial Ace on James!"

"Ampom Swift attack on James yo!"

"Dragonite use Dragon Rage on Wobbafett!"

"Espeon use Confusion on Dustox!"

"Houndor use Shadow Ball on Serviper!"

"Onix bury Cacnea with Rock Throw!"

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip against Carnavine!"

"Sizor I want you to use Metal Claw on Mime Jr. now!"

The Soul Beast let loose a mighty roar and did as the monks instructed unleashing a barrage of super strong attacks. The monks watched hoping to make a quick end to this battle, but it was not to be.

Team Rocket calmly stood their waiting for the attacks to hit. When they were only about two feet from striking them they went into actions. The jewelry lit up and their eyes sparkled with power. Without hesitation they struck back using_ elemental powers._

"You should never try to top a diva like me! Fire Blast, Thunder!" Jessie called out laughing. The attacks leapt from her hands and pulverized the Fire Spin and Electric Fang like they were spitballs. Kimiko and Lu were stunned, as were their Soul Beasts.

"You think that was impressive watch this. Razor Wind, Double Team toot sweet!" James laughed. His Razor Wind blew Swellow back causing him to collide with Raimundo. Ampom attack didn't connect thanks to the Double Team. The clones laughed as they tossed the Swift back at the monkey injuring him greatly.

"I've been waiting to get payback on you two! Water Pulse! Ice Beam!" Meowth cackled. Neither Soul Beast was prepared for a counter attack and they soon found themselves victims of both their attack and Meowth's. 

Stacey's Dragonite had been prepared for Wobbafett to use Counter, but instead the blue blob use Rage on him. The Soul Beast had no choice, but to retreat to stay alive.

Auara and Callie cried out when their Soul Beast found themselves victims of Dustox's Light Screen and Serviper's Nightshade. Their Soul Beast were trembling as they pulled back.

Clay and Dagwood Soul Beast weren't able to land a blow either. The second Onix and Bulbasaur got close they found themselves the victims of Stealth Rock and Leaf Blade. Even Jack's Sizor found itself the victim of Mime Jr. Iron Tail.

"Are you guys okay? I can't believe those three have such control over stolen powers!" Raimundo hissed.

"At least now we know where the stolen chi is. If we can defeat them we can get them back. But our Soul Beasts aren't in any shape to fight."

"Let us take over for awhile. Pikachu use Ball Lightening!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted forming a ball of lightening between his paws. When it reached the peaks of its power he hurled it at Team Rocket.

"Please that trick is so last season. Thunder Punch. No more ball of lightening."

"Crogunk use Poison Secretion!" Brock called out hopeful that a poison base attack would land a hit. Crogunk complied glowing bright purple and oozing poison from all over his body. The flood of poison made its way towards Team Rocket where Serviper used a super charged Poison Tail to deflect it.

"Err Piplup use Aqua Ring!" Dawn called out hoping Piplup could do it. Piplup's Aqua Ring made it only halfway before Meowth destroyed it with Aqua Jet. "This is not good at all."

Meanwhile the other Pokemon had been circling around behind Team Rocket in an attempt to retrieve the scrolls. They had almost reached their goal when Sudawoodo stepped on a twig alerting Team Rocket's Pokemon. Instantly they turned and charged ready to defend their stolen loot.

"Staravia!" Staravia used Double Team to confuse Dustox. He was coming up from behind ready to use Aerial Ace when Dustox use Telekinesis on him. Staravia struggled to break free as he tossed about in the air.

"Aipom!" Aipom hooted as he started to use his new Scratch Attack on Wobbafett. The idiot blue blob wasn't using Counter and Aipom was sure he had defeated him until Wobbafett started using Giga Impact against him. The little purple monkey was running for his life to avoid the attack.

While this was going on Serviper was enjoy the look of shock on Pachrishu and Buneray's faces as their Attract and Charm powers did nothing to prevent him from striking back with a modified Shadow Claw.

Turtwig was in the fight of his life against Carnavine. The Venus flytrap Pokemon had unleashed a powerful Petal Dance that blocked his Leaf Storm from striking. This was not good.

Sudawoodo wasn't haven't much luck either. His new Erosion attack wasn't reaching Cacnea. The Pokemon had decided to use Double Edge to counter attack and boy did it hurt when he made contact.

Buiezel probably was the most frustrated of the entire group. His Sonic Attack couldn't get past Mime Jr. Iron Defense. He let out a growl and changed tactics to using Water Gun, but it was a mistake. The second he changed attacks Mime Jr. used Mimic and nearly drowned the poor Pokemon.

The fighting went on a few more minutes before all the Pokemon were tossed in the air towards some shrapnel in a nearby junk pile. Dawn gasped and used the Ruby of Ramses to bring the Pokemon back to safety. "Is everyone okay? Oh my poor Pokemon what did they do to you?"

"Nothing compared to what were going to do. Thanks to these scrolls were the most powerful beings on the planet and here's why!" Jessie laughed as she stuffed the scrolls into her back pocket. Grinning like an idiot she touched the stones activating them.

The monks and the trio were wondering what she meant when they started to feel weak. Their bodies glowed with their elemental color as their elemental chi was being drained. The Pokemon screamed in agony and the Soul Beasts retreated back into the Soul Pendants for protection. "We've got to do something otherwise their going to drain us completely," Crystal gasped.

"Dojo, can you throw up a barrier? Well try! Lu give me your hands. Let's hope this work. Shoku Elemental Power Merge!" Raimundo said clasping Lu's hands tightly in his own. The symbol for Lightening and Wind appeared above them and merged into one. The merged powers created a temporary barrier along with Dojo's protecting the group from any further drain. However it wouldn't be there for long so they needed a new plan.

"We can't cower behind this barrier here like standing geese forever!" Omi shouted.

"Sitting ducks," Crystal corrected.

"Whatever it doesn't matter! Right now we need to get those scrolls and jewels away from Team Rocket before they do anymore harm. Okay so elemental attacks are out. Let's try hand-to-hand combat. I doubt they can counter that. On the count of three, one, two, three!" Raimundo commanded.

The group split into different combinations ready to strike. Kimiko and Lu went after Jessie with a punch/kick combo. Raimundo and Jermaine went after James with an orbital kick while Omi and Crystal attempted to sweep kick Meowth. Everyone else went after their respectful element or assisted someone else with their attack.

They were completely caught of guard when Team Rocket blocked their attacks. They struggled hard to land the blow, but it didn't do any good. Everyone screamed in pain as they were pounded with Double Slap, Focus Punch, Karate Chop, Sky Uppercut, Mega Kick, and whatever fighting type move there was. After a few minutes they all landed in a heap next to the Pokemon gasping for air.

The damage was pretty serious. All of them have large bruises forming on their bodies, both Jermaine and Dagwood were sporting black eyes, and Stacey and Auara were both sporting split lips. Clay was sure he had lost a tooth and Callie had a large bump on her forehead. Jack was puking because they hit him so hard in the stomach while Kimiko who had a bloody nose helped Lu and Raimundo deal with their dizziness. Crystal crawled over to Omi to check Omi out for a concussion. Ash, Dawn, and Brock winced when they moved and wonder if Team Rocket had done any internal damage.

"That really hurt," Dojo wheezed.

"Yah think Dojo? How did those bastards know fighting type moves? Those aren't elemental based!" Lu growled.

"They must have devised a way from reading those scrolls. If that's the case then I pray to Shiva that this ends okay," Stacey whispered.

"Then what can we do?" Dagwood wondered.

"You twerps could give up and surrender all your powers to us."

"Yes let someone with real talent and bazas show you how it's done."

"There's no way you twerps can't beat us. Especially after we do this!"

The group screamed as the Pokemon and them felt another drain session began. The fatigue, nausea, and the pain was intensified. It seemed like it would never end until Pikachu fired a weakened Thunderbolt at Team Rocket making them loose concentration. As they all gasped for air they knew that had to end this fast before they received another drain.

"We have to cough do something and fast. We can't cough deal with another drain," Jack wheezed.

"We can't use our Soul Pendants. They'll just take our power and kill us!" Kimiko snapped.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting with the Pokemon or me in the near future. One more drain would have us in the coma ward with all the other victims," Dojo coughed.

"We can't risk another risk another close encounter. We'll have to attack from a distance with our weapons and hope they can't counter attack them," Lu whispered climbing shakily to his feet.

"Girls go after Jessie, boys attack James, Ash, Dawn, Brock attack Meowth with everything you have. Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!"

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!"

"Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!"

"Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!"

"You three bastards are going down! Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightening!"

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!"

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!"

"Lantern Fold, Mulan Sun Fans Light!"

"Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!"

"I hope your have nine lives Meowth because when were done with you your going to need them! Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!"

"Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!"

Raigu Gauntlet, Raidon Shrukien Lightening!"

The evil trio looked at the oncoming weapons without a care in the world. In fact they were yawning and playing with their hair. Suddenly they got a glint in their eyes that scared the heck out of the monks and trio. "Please do you think we're idiots? Thanks to these jewels and scrolls we've learned a new trick or two. Observe," Jessie said laughing. The jewels she wore glowed and chi energy filter out of them and formed a whip with a lightening handle and flame rope. With a flick of the whip she stalled the girls weapons and then sent them flying back at the group.

James clapped his hands together and produced a pike made out of wind and gravity. Holding it high in the air he commanded the weather to strike at the weapons and the boys.

Meowth pulled out a bolo made from water and ice and captured the trio weapons and sent them flying back at the group.

Everyone screamed as their own weapons caused them harm. Kimiko was nursing burns on her hands, Lu had been electrocuted, Crystal was attempting warm up her feet before they became frostbitten, Stacey was twitching uncontrollably, Auara had lacerations from her fans cutting her, and Callie was having difficulty breathing. The boys had been nearly drowned, blown apart, blinded by the effects of their weapons and the weather. Ash was playing with his sliced hair and wondering where his hat had gone not noticing the deep cut under his eye no doubt turning into a scar in the near future, Dawn was bleeding from having her arrows nearly impaling her, and Brock was having trouble standing and all of their clothes were partially shredded.

"I can't believe these goofballs have harness that much power from those relics. It just doesn't seem possible they could that intune to Heylin power," Dojo said looking up from his work with the Pokemon.

"Pika pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly trying to get up to his feet, but failing.

"Pikachu and Dojo are right. Call me crazy, but a memory of Mew's has been playing in my mind since this crazy business started. Those jewels are supposed to have some kind of conscience to them. We need to awaken that somehow," Ash said wiping the blood away.

"Any ideas how to accomplish that? Because right now I'm starting to worry," Dawn moaned.

"Now that's a bad sign. There must be some way to awaken the conscience. Ash you're not thinking what I think your thinking. We don't have the strength and what if they counter!"

"No choice we have to do this for the Pokemon, ourselves, maybe the whole world. Ready? Dragon A Kuma Formation!" Ash shouted in unison with the others hoping this time Team Rocket would be stopped.

"Please you think that little attack of yours is going to harm us?"

"Why don't we show you what we've cooked up?"

"It's a real dozy of a move believe me!"

Jessie stood up straight and held out her arms for Meowth who curled his body so that he was touching her stomach. James was holding onto Meowth tail and stretched out downward. Their Pokemon touched some part of their trainers body completing this freakish R shape. Everyone got real nervous as they started to glow a dark reddish black. "Heylin R Strike!"

The two united powers crashed into one another trying to force their way through. Back and forth it went with both sides trying to gain the upper hand, but they were two evenly matched. Finally the combine powers couldn't take anymore and caused a giant explosion that mushroomed into the air and sent a tremendous shockwave at both sides.

Team Rocket screamed as the shockwave hit and were unable to stay on their feet due to the heat of the explosion. They were tossed a good ten feet into the nearby woods. Meanwhile everyone else failed to hold the ground and they lost sight of each other as the explosion/shockwave sent them soaring.

The explosive shockwave didn't stay contained to the old warehouse. Instead it spread throughout Eterna City demolishing trees, ripping up streets, causing windows to break, and in the midst of it all stealing the chi energy out of both any human or Pokemon it came across.

Back at the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were trying their best to ride out the tremor that had struck the building. Sparks were flying, equipment was falling over, and they were plunged into darkness as the power went out in the coma ward. "Oh my the Pokemon. I hope the emergency generator kicks on otherwise these patients could die!" Joy exclaimed moving her way through the darkened room to check on them.

The lights flickered back on and the tremors stopped. Jenny whipped out her walkie-talkie. "This is Officer Jenny. What the hell happened and what's the situation like out there?" she demanded.

"Some kind of explosion in the old warehouse distract sent a shockwave throughout the city. There's tons of damage and rescue teams have been dispatched to help those who are trapped. I've got reports coming in of humans and Pokemon feeling greatly fatigued like someone stole the energy right out of them. We've tried to get to the warehouse to find out what happened, but there's to much debris we can't get close."

"Keep me advised on the situation and I'll join you as soon as possible. I'm worried Joy. Those monks and trainers went off to the warehouse district to get back our stolen items and help the Pokemon. If they were caught in that explosion who knows what kind of situation their in right now."

"I pray that their not serious hurt. If something happened to them because of us I would never forgive myself," she said looking out the window at the darkened sky and in the direction of the old warehouse distract.

Back at the warehouse distract the smoke was clearing and Team Rocket were getting back on their feet. "Wow that was a power trip," Jessie commented brushing some dirt off.

"I'm glad that the jewels protected us from any serious harm. It's a good think I learned to read dead languages huh?" James added making sure his Pokemon were all right.

"Yeah I wonder how Team Twerp did. Wouldn't it be great if they got blasted off instead of us?" Meowth asked.

"Wobba Wobba Wobbafett!" the blue blob pointed to the other end of the compound was the Xiaolin Warriors and trio and Pokemon were strewn out. It was an appalling sight and stopped Team Rocket in their tracks as they surveyed the scene.

Omi was stuck inside the only remaining wall of the warehouse unconscious. His shirt had been shredded and there was blood pouring out from a crack in his big head. A few feet from him lying in a pile of broken glass was Kimiko. She had crashed through a window and some of the glass was now embedded in her body, which was barely covered. Though he was unconscious Jack still held her hand despite the pain shooting up from his shoulder where a piece of the building had impaled him. Near what had been the entrance to the warehouse buried under a half ton of rubble was Clay already suffering crush syndrome. Callie legs were pinned underneath the rubble and by the looks of things she might never walk again. Raimundo and Lu had smashed into the crates and were lying unconscious next to a cracked Sphere of Yun both with a broken leg, an arm, and a ruptured spleen. Both of them had an eerie green glow over their bodies. Jermaine, Stacey, and a super sized Dojo had all landed in a pile of shrapnel adding to their already serious injuries. Auara and Dagwood were lying less then a yard away and leaking spinal fluid from their backs.

The Pokemon had all ended up in a shallow hole barely breathing or conscience with nearly all their powers gone. Lying at the edge of the hole was Crystal. The shockwave had blown of her earrings causing them to bleed. Her hair was out of its ponytail and mattered around her head. The gravest injury was the reopening of the chest wound where Heylin Omi's Ice Blade had impaled her. Doing her best to stop the bleeding she crawled all over to Ash, Dawn and Brock to assess the damage.

All three of them were awaked an in a similar state. Not only did they each have fresh wounds, torn clothes, and were covered in blood, but the explosion had given each of them a distinct injury. Dawn couldn't speak because of a cut across her throat had damaged her vocal cords, Brock couldn't hear because his eardrums had popped and blood was pouring out, Ash was the worse because the explosion had caused damage to his optic nerves leaving him blind for who knew how long. "Don't worry, your conditions are only temporary. We just need to get to a doctor and will be okay," Crystal whispered to each of them. A harsh laugh made her turn and glare at the approaching Team Rocket.

"Your not going anywhere little girl," Jessie informed her harshly. Her eyes hardened as she surveyed the scene.

"We're not through with you and the rest of your twerps yet," James added darkly. He was sneering at their helplessness.

"Once we've drained the remaining amounts of your energy you'll be dead and never bother us again!" Meowth purred with pleasure. The other Pokemon added similar sentiments.

Crystal forced herself to her knees and coughed up some blood. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest she looked at Team Rocket with disbelief in her eyes. "What has gotten into you three? You've always been rude, mean, and cheaters. Time and time again you've shown you'll do any number of crazy things to get the item you seek, but never once have you attempted to cause permanent harm or kill anyone. That's a line that you three refused to cross. What's gotten into you? Its almost like some sort of evil force has possessed you and forcing you to commit these terrible crimes and upset the delicate balance between good and evil."

All members of Team Rocket laughed manically and Crystal and the trio watched/listened as the jeweled pulsated a dark black light blinding everyone for a few seconds. When they good see again Team Rocket had gotten a makeover. All of them were wearing some sort of black kimono with purple trim and barefoot. There skin had turned to light tan, their eyes emerald green with black markings underneath. Pointy teeth and ears along with dark red hair completed the look. When they spoke again the voice sounded hollow like something was using them as human meat puppets.

"I was wondering when you pathetic fools would figure it out. These morons accidentally released me from my prison in the gems by reading the wrong incantation off the scrolls. I've been using them as host bodies until I've absorbed enough chi energy to take on my form and once more terrorize the worlds of Earth," the hollow evil voice said spoke through Jessie.

"You're the evil from the Gateways that Eva spoke of!" Brock shouted after reading Jessie lips.

"Who are you? Why have you caused all this destruction?" Dawn signed with the help of the Babel Stone.

"Why do you want to harm the Pokemon or us for that matter?" Ash demanded.

"Simpletons. My name will remain hidden for now, but destruction is what I live on. Harming your Pokemon is a perk. The anger your emitting is so delicious I can't help, but crave for more. As for attacking you and the monks I can't let history repeat itself can I? The Guardians and Ancient Dragons locked me away and now I will take great pleasure in eliminating you! Heylin Energy Blast!" Jessie/Evil Entity said as Team Rocket pooled their powers together and sent the massive blast towards the four fallen teens.

Crystal threw herself in front of her charges hoping to protect them, but knew it wouldn't do any good. A split second before the blast several shadows jumped in front of them.

"PIKA PI!"

"AIPOM!"

"TURTWIG!"

"STARAVIA!"

"PIPLUP!"

"BUNERAY!"

"PACHA!"

"BUIZEL!"

"CROGUNK!"

"SUDAWOODO!"

All the Pokemon took the hit screaming as the blast tore up their bodies as they used their last remaining energy to protect their friends from harm. All ten bodies hit the ground twitched once and lay still. The only trace of the attack was the Heylin symbol imprinted on their chests.

"What a waste. Their sacrifice was pointless. The only good thing about their little show of bravo was that I gained more power. What a stupid waste," James/Evil Entity said disgusted.

Dawn crawled over to her Pokemon and mouthing their names as tears streamed down her face as she cradled her comatose friends. Nearby Brock was desperately trying to hear a heartbeat despite his bloody ears. Ash may have been blind, but with his fingers he traced the body of all his friends feeling for some sign of life.

"I'm sorry you three their in a deep coma. Your going to pay for the pain you've caused. I don't know how, but we will stop you, free Team Rocket, and restore things to normal," Crystal hissed.

"How do you expect to that? You don't have the energy to stand let alone fight!" Meowth/Evil Entity laughed. "Wobbafett end this with a Giga Impact right now!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Heylin Flames!" Raimundo shouted releasing a stream of green flames that enveloped the Giga Impact before it could do anyone harm. Both he and Lu were awake thanks to their Heylin blood partially healing the damage. Nodding at his girlfriend they clasped hands and focused their energies to use their last Shoku ability. "Shoku Elemental Heal!"

A gold light snaked its way across the ground and wrapped itself around the four teenagers healing their cuts and bruises while renewing some of their lost energy. The other monks and Dojo's eyes opened to witness Crystal and the Trio standing shakily on their feet.

"Impossible! You should be dying!"

"We may be injured, but that will not stop us from performing our duty. Your dishonorable, destructive, evil ways are at an end," Crystal said.

"You better prepare for trouble because your going down and hard!" Brock shouted.

"You will pay for harming all of us!" Dawn signed.

"The Pokemon will be avenged I swear as a Xiaolin Warrior and a Guardian!" Ash growled. Suddenly a bright white and gold light engulfed the four teens.

"What is the meaning of this? Humans do not evolve!" James/Evil Entity growled.

"They're not evolving you idiot!" Dojo called out.

"No, the four of them are…." Raimundo started to say.

"Gaining rank!" Lu finished triumphantly.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock felt the healing power of the white light dance across them. Their tatter and torn clothes were replaced by fresh clean robes, their Guardian medallions hung from their neck, the dark blue sashes replaced with light blue of Wudai. The most amazing thing was the white light healed their wounds including the ones that were permanent. Brock touched his ears as sound came back, Dawn gasped when she could speak again, and Ash placed his new hat on his head the second he could see.

Crystal transformation was slightly different. The golden light wrapped itself around her body healing her wounds and restoring her hair and earrings to their normal state. Red sparkles turned her white shorts a dark red, her robes turned black with gold cuffs, and a yellow orange sash fit snugly around the waist. She looked identical to Lu except she didn't have a red dragon stitched to her sleeve indicating she was a normal Shoku Warrior and not a leader. "You better run I feel a cold snap coming."

"Joke all you want it won't make a difference! I'm too powerful to be stop by mere children! Cacnea use Stealth Rock!"

"Cacnea!"

"I don't think so. Wudai Rockslide Earth!" Brock shouted tapping into his newfound powers. His body was covered by a ton of rock which he sent tumbling through the air obliterating the Stealth Rock and partially burying the possessed Team Rocket who couldn't move out of the way.

"That was a lucky shot! Dustox use Zap Cannon!"

"Dustox!" 

"My turn and no worries!" Dawn told her friends as she started spinning around. "Wudai Solar Beam Light!" Her spin allowed her to fire multiple beams of light disabling Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"You four are signing your own death warrant!"

"No you signed _yours_ when you hurt Pikachu and the others. Wudai Thundershock Lightening!" Ash shouted electrocuted the possessed team and freeing them. A dark cloud of energy floated above his fallen hosts who had returned to normal. "Crystal quick before it has a chance to attack!"

"Don't worry Ash I have no intention of letting this creature get away from me! Shoku Polar Pluto Ice!" Crystal chanted. Her new ice powers were amazing as ice rained downed from the sky and trapping the creature. Also she used her power to remove the scrolls and jewels from Team Rockets position seeing as how they were starting to stir. "I think its time we all worked together to undo the damage that's been done!"

"Wudai Cosmos Formation!"

"Wudai Orion Formation!"

"Wudai Constellation Hold! 

"Wudai Galaxy Stance!"

The first attacks struck the creature and Team Rocket sending them soaring through the air in separate directions. The other two struck the jewels awakening their conscience minds. The scrolls unfurled and lit up as they instructed the gems to merged together to form one giant gem on top of a rainbow colored dragon. The dragon let out a roar and started flying through the air.

As it passed the group it restored everything back to normal. The warehouse, their injuries, even the Pokemon were awake and back to normal. The rainbow dragon snaked its way throughout Eterna City undoing all the damage. Finally it stopped in the Pokemon Center and restored the stolen chi energy to the comatose Pokemon causing them to wake up. Nurse Joy was crying with delight and Officer Jenny received a call that the stolen property had mysteriously reappeared in the museum. Whatever those kids had done was nothing short of miraculous.

Back at the warehouse everyone was congratulating on his or her success. "I can't believe what just happened! We just saved the whole Sinnoh region maybe the world from danger! Oh I love being able to talk again and I'm so glad that you're all okay."

"I wonder where that creature went and where it came from," Brock mused.

"Who knows, but I bet it will come back. So we better be prepared for it," Ash said.

"Ash! Oh baby are you okay?" Delia Ketchum said rushing up and hugging the surprised teen. Following closely behind were Professor Oak and Master Fung who was carrying the Elemental Blade and looking slightly amused. "I was so worried that you would die facing that creature."

"Creature? Hey Fung how long have you been standing around here?" Dojo demanded.

"We arrived just as all of you decided to try attacking hand to hand. Mrs. Ketchum and the Professor wanted to rush in and help, but I reminded them that a parent could give their child two things. A place to grow and wings to fly."

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"He means sweetie that as much as I love you and care for you I have to let you make your own mistakes and solve your problems yourself. Anthony said we would only interfere if it became absolutely necessary."

"Yes we were all worried very much when we saw the results of the explosion. I must say I feared the worst, but when you all got back up and fought back with everything in your hearts I was proud and look at the results. You three have finally achieved Wudai rank and surprise Crystal moved up as well," Professor Oak pointed out.

"Master Fung I was wondering about that. How exactly did I become a Shoku Warrior? I've only been in training for about four months our time," Crystal asked anxiously. All the monks looked up at Master Fung wondering the same thing.

"Shoku leaders are chosen after a year of training as Wudai to determine the best possible candidates. Both Rai and Lu showed they had the ability to lead. The rest of you have to earn Shoku rank by proving you have the heart and soul of a Shoku warrior. You have demonstrated this Crystal by not abandoning your pupils and continuing to fight honorably even when your opponent wouldn't. I'm very proud of you as I am with the three of you. You've gone beyond your Apprentice quest in learning to properly use Shen Gong Wu and guard them. It would seem that you already have a Wudai quest planned out by finding out what that creature was and preventing it from harming anyone else. A noble goal that will lead you to becoming Shoku Warriors perhaps even Masters after we've gone."

At those word the trio and their Pokemon's faces fell. They had forgotten they were going to say good-bye. "Thank you for the kind words Master Fung, but I don't see how we can continue our training with no one to guide us. Once you've used the Universal Globe will never see you again."

"Wait a minute I just had a brilliant idea! Do you still have those fake Poketches? Good give me those and yours Dawn and everyone give me their Xiaolin Phones. Jackbots front and center! Okay I tweak that, remove that, cross wires here, no not there! Just a few more adjustments and tada! Not only have I improved on the Poketches, but also I took the recall circuitry from the phones and installed into them. With my nanobots running continuous diagnostics to make sure there's no problem you guys can come visit us in our world via my portal simply by entering this sequence. I even made two more for you Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak so you can come see Master Fung anytime you want," Jack said proudly handing the devices to everyone who smiled.

"So it's not goodbye it's just until next time!"

"Yeah and you can keep track of our progress with the TV show."

"Will be sure to visit once we've gotten a few more adventures under our belt."

"That's good to know, now I think the monks and I have a few gifts to give you before we leave. Thank you Mrs. Ketchum for the recipes and I hope my orchids bloom in your garden. Thank you Professor Oak for your poetry book I hope my sayings will help you," Master Fung said receiving thanks from his two new friends. Turning he faced the trio and handed them so scrolls that would continue to instruct them in the ways of a Xiaolin Warrior.

"First off I want to say how exciting it was meeting such great warriors as yourselves. I'm sure that one day with the proper training you'll be almost as good as me! I have prepared a CD filled with my favorite songs. I hope they are to your liking."

"I've got two gifts. One is for Dawn and it's one of my favorite outfits. Purple high top boots; blue mini skirt, blue and purple short sleeve shirt, and purple fingerless gloves. I know you'll enjoy it. For the boys here are two copies of Goo Zombies Infinity. I hope you like it."

"Well partners I reckon I'm not the best at giving meaningful gifts, but I hope you like these wooden figurines I widdled for your pleasure."

"Here it's a book of the best practical jokes ever. Even a Pokemon Master needs to laugh once and awhile."

"Well besides the Poketches and letting you keep the portable bathroom I've made a film of all our adventures, plus the Xiaolin Showdown DVDs, that you can watch on this portable TV. Don't worry about recharging it just plug in to a socket and two hours later its ready to go."

"Yo hommies it's been real. I'm going to miss hanging with you so I'm leaving my favorite basketball with you. Who knows you may make use of it."

"I made a photo album of all our adventures. I hope you like it."

"You three are okay in my book. Since I can't give you my extreme sports equipment I'm giving you a jar of my favorite chocolate covered jalapeno peppers. Save them for a special occasion okay?"

"Please accept these books. I'm sure that you'll make the time to read them."

"I made a small sketch of all of us together. I hope you'll keep it safe."

"Here it's book on dancing and acting. Maybe it will help you in future battles."

"I've prepared a list of my favorite recipes and a book on our legends. Hope you like them."

"For my Pokemon buddies I made a stuffed Dojo doll for you to hold when you get scared. Please take good care of them."

"Pikachu pika pi pika chu!" Pikachu said as he and all of the Pokemon presented Dojo with a big basketful of poppins. Then they all hugged him and told him how much they would miss him.

"Here I want you to have my extra ball capsule and seals to remember me by."

"Here are my favorite recipes and ingredients to make them. I'm sure that they'll be tasty."

"I found my other hat when the rubble was cleared. I want you to have it."

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful gifts and will miss you all. Visit us soon and have a good journey. I'll take the Wu back thank you. Is everyone ready to go? Good then I shall take the globe. Ready, Universal Globe!" Master Fung said activating the Shen Gong Wu. The Globe grew in size and swallowed them up. In a flash of gold light they vanished returned to their own Earth.

"I'm really going to miss them," Dawn said sniffling.

"We all will, but remember we can visit them anytime we want," Brock reminded her.

"Yeah so what do you say we make them proud and continue on our journey of become the best master, coordinator, breeder, and warrior we can be?" Ash told them. Pikachu nodded in agreement and after saying goodbye to his mom and Professor Oak the trio continued once more on their journey ready for whatever await them.


End file.
